Oh, Brother!
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Henry is about to become a big brother. But is he ready to be one? A series of one-shots leading up to the birth of Chuck and Blair's second baby. CBH.
1. Where Babies Come From

**More Henry one-shots for you…**

* * *

The Basses had just finished their dinner. Dorota eyed Blair and Chuck knowingly as she started to clear the plates. Chuck took Blair's hand in his and squeezed it lightly as Blair took in a deep breath.

"Henry honey, we have something to tell you." Blair started softly. Henry smiled wide at her.

"Did Daddy buy another pony at the ranch?" Blair shook her head and laughed. Henry loved animals, especially his horse Barty and Monkey. He always loved going to the ranch and playing with the different horses in his adorable Ralph Lauren riding outfits.

"No. But you're sort of close." Blair looked at Chuck to hint at him to take over.

"Hen, how would you feel if you got a new little brother or sister in seven months?" Henry cocked his head in deep thought. Blair bit her lip.

"Where is the baby?" He asked after a few moments of silence. Chuck put his hand around Blair's stomach.

"In Mommy's stomach." Chuck replied. Henry's eyes widened.

"How did the baby get in there?" He asked, shocked. Blair smirked at Chuck and patted his knee.

"Daddy, why don't you explain?" Blair prodded. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Did it get in there when you and Daddy have quiet time?" Henry asked seriously. Blair gasped and Chuck hid his smirk in his wife's shoulder.

"Where did you get that from Henry?" Blair asked in shock.

"Auntie Serena and Uncle Dan were having their quiet time when I was over and I accidently walked in and she said they were trying to have a baby and-" Blair stood up and held her hand out.

"How about we have this talk when you are a bit older." Blair interrupted abruptly, horrified. She walked over to Henry and picked him up. Chuck eyed her hesitantly.

"It's okay Chuck he's not heavy." Blair brushed the hair out of her son's face and smiled at him.

"Why don't we get a bath and then we can talk more in bed okay baby?" Henry nodded in agreement and nestled his head in his mother's shoulder. She kissed the top of his head and trudged up the staircase, Chuck following close behind.

* * *

"Chuck, I am not giving our son the talk at age five." Blair hissed under her breath as she got Henry's pajamas out from the drawer.

"Then what are we supposed to say? Serena kindly eliminated all of the innocent options for us." Chuck hissed back. Blair shrugged with annoyance and trudged back to the bathroom to retrieve her son. She came back out with him wrapped tightly in a towel, cradling him. He giggled as Blair peppered kisses all over his wet face. She plopped him down on the bed and helped him put his clothes on. As soon as he was fully dressed, Chuck swooped him off the bed and threw him in the air. Henry erupted into a melodious laughter as he soared through the air. Blair grinned at the gesture and opened up the sheets. Chuck tucked his son in and kissed his forehead.

"Mama, is the baby made when you and Daddy kiss?" Henry asked, settling into the sheets. Blair looked at Chuck for help. Chuck took a seat next to Henry on the bed.

"A baby is made out of love. Only two people who love each other very much can have one. And a baby comes at the right time. The process is unimportant. The only important thing is that our new baby comes into a loving family. Like you did." Blair leaned into her husband and nodded in agreement. Henry looked down at his hands.

"Does that mean you won't love me anymore?" He said quietly. Blair reached out and touched his face.

"Of course not honey. We will love the two of you all the same." She assured him, stroking his cheek. Henry snuggled into his giraffe plush and smiled.

"Love you." He said, reaching his tiny arms out for his parents. Chuck leaned in and hugged him as did Blair from behind.

"Love you too. Forever and always." Blair murmured, leaning over Chuck to kiss his cheek. Henry smiled in content and closed his dark brown eyes. Blair turned off the lamp and took her husband's hand, tiptoeing out of the room quietly. When they were halfway to their room, Chuck brought Blair in for a hungry kiss. She smiled into his mouth and cocked her head.

"Looks like we have twins now." Chuck joked. Their noses were still touching. Blair slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Hey don't tease our son. It was a pretty good guess." Blair defended, looking up at him. He smirked. Suddenly, he felt his back up against the wall and Blair's lips on his.

"Triplets." She breathed, planting another kiss on his jaw. She felt Chuck's hand moving up her thigh under her nightgown. She gripped him tighter.

"_Mrs. Bass_, if we got every pregnant every time we kissed, we'd have thousands of kids by now. Why don't we do it the correct way?" Blair squealed in delight as Chuck swooped her up in his arms and twirled her into their bedroom.

* * *

**3 Months Later…**

"CHUCK!" Blair shrieked from down the hallway. Chuck immediately shot out of bed and dashed down the hallway. His wife was standing in the entrance way to their future daughter's nursery, her hand to her mouth. He wrapped an arm around her protectively as his eyes darted around the room. Paints of numerous colors were splatted all over the white, primed walls and all over the tarp on the floor. Sitting in the center of it all was a very confused Henry Bass, his purple silk pajamas covered in paint like the rest of the room. He was eying his parents confusedly. Chuck could feel Blair inhaling and exhaling slowly as she tried to calm herself down. He took a step towards Henry.

"Hen I thought we agreed we were going to paint your sister's room with Uncle Nate tomorrow." Chuck asked softly. Henry shrugged.

"I wanted to get a head start." He replied simply, smiling. It was hard to be mad at him when he was so innocent. Chuck sighed and bent down to be eye level with him.

"Next time you want to paint or change anything in the townhouse, can you let me or your mother know first?" Henry nodded slowly and bit his lip.

"Am I punished?" He asked quietly.

"No. But you are going to help me clean this up later and maybe if you are good prime it white again. First we need to get you cleaned up." Chuck picked him up and held him out so he didn't get any paint on him. Henry laughed and shook his head, getting red paint on Chuck's cheek. Blair smirked from the doorframe, her nerves at ease. She and Chuck both knew from the start they were going to need to hire someone. As Henry and Chuck passed her, Chuck leaned in and kissed her, getting the red paint from Henry all over her face. She smacked him away and laughed, following her boys to the bathroom.

* * *

"Mommy?" Henry started, swinging around in his stool at the counter. Blair continued stirring the pancake mix.

"Yes Hen?"

"Do I have to share my toys with my sister?" He looked over at his large giraffe stuffed animal in the corner with his other baskets of toys. Blair smiled to herself and began pouring the mix into the pan.

"Some of them, yes. But she will have her own toys too." Henry scrunched his face.

"What ones?" He asked nervously. Blair turned around to face her son.

"I don't know right now baby. But you have to learn to share." Henry took a sip of his milk and kicked his legs. Blair laughed and got a plate out for his pancakes.

"Are you still mad at me for painting her room?" Blair flipped the pancakes before answering him.

"No honey. I appreciate you trying to help out but you need to run things by Daddy first if you are going to do some home improvement." Henry nodded and continued twirling. Blair was dizzy looking at him. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea. She dashed out of the room and made it to the bathroom just in time. She was a lot less sick with this baby than she was with Henry, but it was still horrible all the same. She heard the light patter of feet come down the hallway and into the bathroom. Then she felt two small little arms wrap around her upper stomach.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Henry asked quietly. Blair removed her head from the toilet bowl and plopped down on the tile bathroom floor. She sighed and hugged Henry.

"Yes. Babies make you sick sometimes." Blair tried her hardest to hide her morning sickness from Henry. Like Chuck, he was a big worrier. She didn't want him to have anything against the baby or any deep concern from her.

"Should I call Daddy at work? I know his number. 914-572-4025." He recited. Blair ruffled his hair.

"No honey, I'm okay. You're Mommy's smart little boy." Blair stood up and began to wash her face at the counter. Henry waited patiently beside her, snuggling into her leg. All of the sudden, the fire alarm went off. Blair looked into the mirror and gripped the counter.

"The pancakes!" She screamed, dashing out of the bathroom. She ran over to the stove and shut off the gas. Without warning, water splashed onto the stove and onto Blair's skirt. She turned around to see a terrified Henry with his water gun. He opened one of his eyes apprehensively. Blair couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

"The stove isn't on fire silly. I just burnt your pancakes." Henry sighed in relief and dropped his water gun on the floor. Blair continued to laugh.

"Why don't you and I go out for breakfast instead?" Henry nodded in agreement.

"Go get your coat." He turned and ran up the staircase at lightning speed. Blair sighed and looked over at her mess of a stove.

"Blair Waldorf was** _not_** meant to be a homemaker." She said to herself, rubbing her temple.

* * *

**So I know this is sort of random, but I plan on making a bunch of one shots to this story pertaining to the new baby, so R&R :D**

**XOXO, Becca**


	2. When We Were Two

"Momma, I don't _wanna_ go shopping." Henry complained, tugging at his mother's coat. Blair looked down at her son and stroked his back.

"Don't you want to help pick out things for your sister?" Blair asked. Henry crinkled his face.

"Girl things are _boring_." Blair sighed and entered the store. She pulled out a cart and Chuck placed Henry into it.

"I'm too big for a cart Daddy." Henry screeched, flailing his legs. Chuck eyed his son knowingly. Last time they had went shopping, Henry ended up getting lost in the department store and threw a gigantic fit. Blair and Chuck searched frantically for him for 20 minutes before an attendant led them to the clothes rack where he was hiding, bawling and shaking. He had run into his mother's arms and Blair cried with him due to the hormonal mess she was being pregnant. Chuck did not want to repeat that again. At least not while Blair was pregnant. The angry aftermath was never pretty and the blame always seemed to be on him.

"I pwomise I won't get lost." Chuck smirked.

"Better safe than sorry buddy." Henry put on his signature pout and puppy eyes. Blair rolled her eyes and pushed the cart down the aisle. She handed her son a list.

"Why don't you be in charge of the list since you're an expert at reading?" Blair proposed. Henry eyed the list hesitantly.

"Numbwr one, car seat!" Henry read aloud proudly. Chuck handed Henry a pen.

"Cross that off we already have one." Blair stopped the cart and eyed her husband.

"But it's _tan_. A girl needs a pink carrier Chuck." Chuck rubbed the bridge of his nose. He somehow saw this coming. Blair always overestimated her needs and the needs of others. Serena's wedding was a prime example of that. Although Serena had made it very clear to Blair she wanted _simple _wedding, Blair had hired the most elaborate planners and turned their cozy townhouse into an elegant dining hall. And when they were pregnant with Henry…to say he carried _a lot_ of bags was an understatement. Every square inch of their house was covered with toys and play mats and bottles and clothes and carriers. He and Nate had ended up returning a lot of it. He wasn't about to let that happen again. He wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders.

"Why don't you design a new, custom Waldorf designs pattern for the baby carrier we have and then have some people at work refurbish it?" He offered. She hesitated for a moment. The annoyed flutter of her eyes told him he had won.

"Fine. What's next on the list Hen?" Blair asked.

"Crib." He read.

"Cross it off we are repainting the one we have." Chuck responded quickly. Blair nudged out of Chuck's arms and pushed the cart.

"But we can buy bedding." She responded in her sing-song voice. Chuck sighed loudly and followed after his wife.

* * *

Two hours and hundreds of bags later, the Basses finally reached their penthouse. Dorota and Chuck dropped the bags dramatically on the floor. Henry followed suit, dropping the one bag he was carrying on the floor with the same dramatics. Blair shot them all evil glares.

"Treat my purchases with more care with that. If anything is broken you will be the ones going back to the store to get a new one. I have the receipts so don't think I will miss anything." She smiled sweetly and cocked her head.

"I'm heading up to take a nap." She started to make her way up the staircase.

"Momma, you said you'd _help us_." Henry complained loudly.

"Daddy and Dorota can help you. The baby and I are tired." Henry tried the pouty face routine, but his mother already vanished up the steps. He turned around to look at Dorota and Chuck. Chuck put his head in his hands.

"Remind me never to agree to have another Waldorf-Bass spawn." He muttered under his breath, picking up a few bags and heading for the steps. Dorota patted Henry on his back.

"Henry, you can help me set up toys down here." Henry looked sadly over at his toy pile.

"Can't she have her own toy room?" He complained. She brought the small boy in for a hug.

"When Leo was born, Ana didn't want to share either. But once baby comes, it will be easier than you think." Dorota assured him, rubbing his hair. Henry sighed and wiggled his way out of Dorota's embrace, picking up a bag with a baby bouncer in it.

"Okay. But if I don't like it can I kick her out?" Dorota laughed and shook her head. He pouted and dragged the bag into the sitting room.

* * *

Henry and Dorota had set up the toys in the sitting room, put all of the bottles in the cabinet, and even installed the baby monitors. Henry trudged slowly down the hallway and into his mother's room. She was fast asleep, curled up with her long pillow. He wished she could play with him like she used to. Chuck had returned to the office after he set up some things in the nursery and Dorota had to go pick her kids up at school, leaving Henry all alone with Blair. His mother was always tired and always talking about this new baby. He was starting to feel left out. He just wanted his life to go back to the way it was before.

He walked up to the picture on his parent's nightstand. It was of Chuck, Blair, and a 2-year-old Henry in front of the Eiffel Tower. He remembers vaguely taking the picture. His grandfathers, or Pepe and Pere as he came to call them, took the picture. They had come to visit them on their ranch in France. His mother loved Paris, probably even more than New York. His parents were kissing his cheeks and he was laughing. What if they wouldn't love him like that after his sister was born? Would they ever travel again? He didn't want to share the love with his sister. He only wanted it to be him. He pouted as he looked at the picture. Little did he know that his mother was watching him.

"Baby come here." She croaked, still half-asleep. He complied and nestled as close as he could to Blair. She wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe when the baby is a little older we can take her to the Eiffel Tower." Blair murmured, playing with his thick, chestnut hair. His eyes wandered down shyly.

"But Mommy, that's _our _place." He squeaked, barely audible. Blair opened her eyes fully and gazed over at Henry. She knew he was jealous of the baby, but for the first time she saw hurt. It felt like someone stabbed her heart. She immediately felt horrible. She moved her body-length pillow away and pulled in her baby boy so he was as close to her as her stomach allowed. She felt tears well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. Have you been feeling left out?" He nodded into her chest. She kissed the top of his head.

"You'll always be my little Henry. My first baby boy. My cutest little man." She pinched his cheeks, causing him to giggle. He looked up at her.

"Momma, were you this excited for me?" Blair smiled.

"We were over the moon. Especially your Dad." Blair lapsed into an old memory…

* * *

"_Chuck. You need to come over. Like now." Blair whispered quickly into her phone, pacing around her room. She felt like her knees were going to give out any moment. _

"_Are you okay?" Chuck replied. Blair took a seat on the edge of her bed._

"_I will be once you get here." Her voice quivered slightly as she tried to keep her composure. She heard the city noises through the phone._

"_I'll be there in a few." She dropped her phone next to her on the bed and got up to pace again. She was tempted to walk through her bathroom doors but she wanted to do it this time with a man by her side. It was hard enough the first time. The minutes seemed like hours before Chuck came running in the room. He wrapped her in a tight embrace._

"_I promise we will get this Bart thing straightened out and then we can have the wedding of our dreams. I'm sorry if it is stressing you out love. It was never my intention." Blair ran her hand down his chest and bit her lip._

"_It isn't about that. Or any of our problems right now. It's actually…a new problem." She murmured softly, avoiding his eyes. He put a finger to her chin and picked up her chin. _

"_What is it." He said softly, emphasizing the it. Blair turned uncomfortably to the bathroom._

"_We need to go in there and…see if we're pregnant." The two of them stared in silence at the door. After a few moments, Chuck's hand wrapped tightly around her's and led her into the bathroom. He was surprisingly composed and calm, but Blair's nerves were all over the place. She felt beyond nauseous and dizzy. A million thoughts were racing through her head as they crossed the threshold of the bathroom. She couldn't pin down one feeling because she could barely think straight. She focused in on Chuck's other hand as he picked up the test lying on the counter. Tears were threatening to fall. A small smirk appeared on his face as he read the test results. He reached over to show the results._

"_We're having a baby." He murmured, a smile cracking on his face. Blair turned to look at him, tears spilling down her face. He threw his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed in his arms._

"_We're having a baby." Blair cried, balling up his shirt in her hands. She felt Chuck's tears starting to spill onto her neck. They just held onto each other crying for a couple minutes. Chuck pulled away and removed her necklace from its hiding spot. He unclasped it and slid the ring off of it. He fell to one knee._

"_Blair Cornelia Waldorf, I want to be with you and our baby for the rest of my life. We will be the parents ours never were, have a love our parents never shared, and I plan on making you the happiest girl on the Upper East Side. You're the love of my life, mother of my child, and I want to make you my wife. I don't want to hide that you're my fiancé anymore. Heck, I want to scream it from the top of the Empire State. And I plan on loving this baby as much as I love you." He slid the ring onto her ring finger and she started crying harder. It was finally on her finger. After all of these years, she had his ring on her finger. It was a whole different feeling. He suddenly swooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. It felt so perfect and destined. Nothing else mattered: Bart or Waldorf Designs or anything else. It was just them. He held her up in his arms as she kicked her feet up and kissed him deeply. _

_They were home._

* * *

"Momma?" Henry asked, tapping her shoulder. Blair blinked out of the memory and looked back at her son.

"Sorry babe. I was just remembering it." She kissed his head as he snuggled back into her.

"Did you buy me a lot of things too." Blair laughed.

"Yes. I think more things than we even bought for your sister. You were our first baby, so we didn't know what to buy and what not to. We weren't even sure about how to take care of a baby." She laughed again.

"But, we learned very quickly. The moment you were in my arms your father and I swore we'd love you forever and ever and be the best parents we could be. And that you'd always be Mommy's little boy, even though you look more like your father." She tickled him lightly and he giggled. It was like music to Blair's ears. She sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"The night we found out we were pregnant with you, Daddy got a call. He had to…go away for a little bit." Henry peeked up at her.

"Why did he leave you? Wasn't he excited?" He pouted. It would have broken Blair's heart if she didn't have more of a story to tell.

"He left to keep you and me safe. We were in a lot of danger. To save our family, he had to leave on the Bass Jet. I was very sad. The next afternoon, I rode with your father to the runway. I went every step of the way until I couldn't. He hugged me and said…"

* * *

"_I'll be back before you know it. I promise. We're going to have the wedding of our dreams, you're going to become Mrs. Bass, and we're going to have our own little Bass. I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'm always here." They both had tears streaming down their faces. The sound of the Jet starting blasted their ears. They both knew it was a signal for them to part. Chuck leaned in and kissed her desperately, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She returned the action with the same desperation. He pulled away and took her hands in his, looking down at her now glistening engagement ring on her finger. With one last sniffle, he turned away, wiping his tears away with his hand. Blair stood on the runway motionless. She watched as Chuck gave her one last look before boarding the plane. She trudged back to the taxi. After she closed the door, she broke out into tears. The taxi started moving away from the runway. Suddenly, her phone buzzed from in her coat pocket. She clicked it on._

_**Take care of Baby Bass. I love you both. I'll be back before you know it. –C**_

_She turned around and watched the jet get smaller and smaller as she drove back into the city, one hand resting on her tiny bump._

* * *

"That's romantic." Henry joked, giggling. Blair smiled.

"Well, your father is a very romantic man. Only because I made him one." Henry sighed loudly and brought the covers up to his face.

"Blair, you have to rest for the baby." Henry mimicked in his best Chuck voice. Blair laughed hysterically, so hard tears came to her face. She wrapped both hands around his back and kissed his forehead hard.

"Alright Chuck Jr. Only if you rest with me." He snuggled into his mother's chest immediately and drifted into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Reviews, reviews, REVIEWS :D They make me happy.**

**Also, if you want to see certain one-shots, let me know in your comment! Even if you are Anon, you can still leave a comment.**

**XOXO, Becca**


	3. Boys Day Out

"Daddy!" Henry screamed, dashing into Chuck and Blair's master suite and leaping onto the bed. Chuck awakened quickly and embraced his son in his arms. Blair rubbed her eyes and propped herself up.

"What's wrong Hen?" Blair asked, rubbing his head. He shook and convulsed in Chuck's arms, unable to speak. She turned the lamp. Chuck rubbed his back soothingly.

"You le-eft me in my ro-om and moved aw-ay with the ba-ay-by." He managed to communicate. He was still completely a mess, hugging onto Chuck and his stuffed giraffe Leo. Blair sighed. She had read in the new siblings books that she bought that an addition to the family could bring on more nightmares. This was not the first one he had. The last couple of weeks she had been trying to make him feel better about it, but she could never really convince him completely. At this point she just wanted to have the baby so she could truly prove to him nothing was going to change. But another part of her feared it could be even worse. Chuck wrapped one arm around Blair's back and she wrapped her opposite arm around Henry. He needed to have both of his parents surrounding him to feel better about this. Blair couldn't help but to tear up at the sight of her first baby being so terrified.

"Henry, we are never going to leave you. Ever. I can promise you that." Chuck comforted, continuing to stroke his back. Blair kissed some of the tears off his face.

"If we were ever going to move, we'd most certainly pack our little boy with us! But we aren't going anywhere so you don't even have to worry about it. We love our condo." He looked up at his mother from his hiding spot in Chuck's chest and sniffled. She stroked his cheek lovingly.

"Why don't you just stay in here with us baby." Blair offered. She tossed her body pillow onto the floor and snuggled back into her sheets. Chuck placed him in between him and Blair. He immediately clinged to his mother, still crying softly. She turned to shut the life off and wrapped her arms tightly around Henry's small body.

"Don't worry we'll always be here." She murmured. Chuck wrapped his arms around his son and linked his hands with Blair's. After a few minutes of quiet, Blair started to laugh. Chuck sat up and looked over at her.

"I'm just laughing because we are so perfectly linked right now and I really have to pee." Chuck smirked and hopped out of bed. He walked over to her side and swooped her up in his arms, carrying her to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Henry slept soundly curled up in his parents' bed in a deep, calm sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Henry woke up to a light autumn breeze tickling his back. He stretched his arms and legs out as he usually did and inspected his surroundings. He noted that he was most defiantly in his parents' king sized bed, but that they were nowhere to be found. He frowned. He was usually the first one up, always to Chuck and Blair's dismay. His parents liked their sleep a lot, but he didn't like to stare at the ceiling all morning. His mother always woke up first and then they woke Chuck up. The most fun way to wake his father up was to tickle him. His mother always coached him on different ways to torture his father. In the end, they all always ended up laughing.

He hopped out of bed and padded down the hallway. He peeked into his father's office to find it empty. Had he left for work already without saying goodbye? This Friday Henry had off from school, so his day was free. He was hoping to spend it with his parents. He slid down the railing and hopped off of it dramatically.

"Mister Henry, no jumping off railing. Remember what Momma tell you." Dorota scolded. She was putting a new flower arrangement on the table in the middle of the foyer. Henry looked around. No sight of his parents.

"Dorota, where is Mommy and Daddy?" He asked.

"Your mother is in the kitchen and father is out." Henry immediately dashed into the kitchen. He slid in his socks across the tile, squealing along the way. He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted his mother already fully dressed eating yogurt and granola.

"Good morning Hen." She greeted him. He cocked his head.

"Momma, why are you dressed up?" Blair sighed.

"I have to go to work today, sadly. Grandma Eleanor needs me to help settle a few things before I have the new baby and stay at home with you two. But I have a fantastic babysitter for you." Henry pouted, looking at his feet.

"Who?" As if on command, his babysitter entered the kitchen.

"Only the world's greatest and most fun babysitter." Chuck joked, setting a few bags on the counter. Henry grinned and ran into his arms. Chuck tossed his son into the air and kissed his cheek. Blair smiled at the interaction. Chuck was always such a great father. If someone would have asked her at age 16, she would have never guessed he could be such a father figure to someone. It was beyond fathomable that _Chuck Bass_ was a family man, but he most defiantly was. He loved his son and wife more than anything else in the world and always put them first. Blair opened the bag to see her favorite craving foods and grinned. He was too good at this. She popped open a container of melon and plopped a piece in her mouth.

"Daddy took the whole day off of work so he could spend it with his favorite little boy." Henry smiled and hugged his father again. Chuck smirked.

"Well Mommy, I think it's time you be getting off to work so we can start our men day." Blair rolled her eyes and shut the container of melon. Tossing her yogurt in the trash bin, she made her way over to her two boys.

"Be careful you two. Love you." She kissed Chuck deeply. He met her back with eagerness just to set his son off. Knowing his son, he wasn't surprised when a hand slapped him and Blair's mouths.

"Ewwww." Henry said, pretending to gag. Blair laughed and peppered kisses all over his face. He shrieked and tried to push her away, but she continued. Chuck eventually joined in, causing even more uproar. After a minute, Blair pulled away reluctantly. She really didn't want to leave them, but she had to go into Waldorf Designs. She gave each of her boys one last kiss before walking to the elevator. Chuck turned to Henry, who was still in his arms.

"So what are we going to do today? Anything you want." Henry put his finger up to his mouth to mimic a pensive state. Chuck smirked.

"I want to go climb on the rocks at Central Park!" He exclaimed. Chuck sighed.

"All right go get your converse and jeans on." Chuck instructed, setting him down. He immediately ran up the stairs, singing a One Direction song on the way. Chuck rubbed the bridge of his nose.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Chuck and Henry had decided to stop by _Sarabeth's _before their venture through Central Park. Chuck ordered an omelet and Henry had ordered his favorite, the baby bear porridge. About halfway through eating his meal, he stopped and looked up at his father.

"Dad?" He asked softly. Chuck looked up at him.

"Yes Henry?"

"How many more months until the baby is here?"

"A little less than four." Henry looked back down at his plate.

"How does she come out?" Chuck chocked on a piece of egg and grabbed his mimosa. Henry looked at him curiously. How was he ever supposed to explain this to his son? He thought he had bypassed all technical things related to the baby. His son was just as curious as he was as a kid, so he couldn't really blame him.

"Well…there are multiple ways a baby can come out of Mommy's stomach." He started slowly.

"They can either get the baby out of Mommy's stomach or-"

"Ew do they cut her open?!" He screamed. Chuck looked around the restaurant relieved that no one had heard him.

"Yes but it's painless. Then they sew her back up. But keep it down Hen we are in public."

"Like Dorota sews my pants when they are ripped?" Chuck sighed. He was never going to let up on this.

"Sort of. The doctors know what they are doing though it's all okay." The waiter dropped the check on the table. Chuck reached in his coat pocket for his wallet.

"What's the other way Daddy?" He asked innocently. Chuck stopped dead in his tracks. There was no easy way to explain the other way.

"The baby comes out of Mommy's…private part." Chuck slid his credit card in the plastic tab container and leaned back in his chair. The look on Henry's face was priceless. His jaw was practically hanging.

"How does the baby fit?" He asked, dumbfounded. Chuck couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well it's the way you came out so it must work somehow." Henry wrinkled his face and pretended to gag. Chuck continued to laugh.

"Alright that's enough baby talk for the day. Let's go have our own guys day." Chuck stood up and offered his hand to Henry. He took it and the two set out for Central Park.

* * *

Chuck scrolled through his Blackberry's map of Central Park, debating where they would go first. Little did he realize his son had already made a decision. He looked up from his phone to see Henry bounding for the playground. He quickly followed behind them. He mentally thanked himself for not bringing Monkey with them. It would have been too big of a hassle. He watched as Henry jumped up on the monkey bars, struggling to reach. He remembered as a child not being able to do the monkey bars. His nanny at the time was named Selma, a young brunette nanny from the Cataluña, Spain. She was always too busy flirting with the older men or preoccupied with something else to notice Chuck's struggle. He was always so embarrassed that he couldn't do them that he often refused to go to playgrounds as he grew older to avoid them. But then, one day he finally learned.

And who better to teach him than Blair Waldorf?

* * *

"_I see. You can't do the monkey bars, can you?" A seven year old Blair Waldorf murmured, raising an eyebrow. Chuck looked away in embarrassment. She shook her head._

"_Honestly Bass, I am really quite shocked. I mean not that you are the athletic type, but I never thought there was something Chuck Bass couldn't do. Something as simple as silly monkey bars." Chuck looked down at the ground. She grabbed his arm._

"_I'm gonna teach you." She said, offering him a small, reassuring smile. Before Chuck could interject, she already had pulled him up the stairs and to the edge of the platform. She turned to face him._

"_Watch and learn Bass. Watch and learn." She hopped onto the bars and started flawlessly swinging across them. Her small tendrils bounced as she shifted from bar to bar quickly. Knowing Blair, she probably learned the monkey bars as soon as she could walk. She had to be the most talented at everything. She was always on top. Unlike Blair, Chuck didn't really care about that. If he wasn't good at something, he gave up and hid it at the world. He always envied her determination for everything. She reached the last bar and shifted herself so she was hanging upsidown by her legs. She giggled._

"_Your turn." Chuck nervously let go and grasped onto the bar. He danged there for a few seconds, looking nervously at the ground._

"_Look at me Chuck. Don't look down." He looked up and met her brunette eyes, glistening in the sunlight. She was hands down the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. Her hair dangling, long eyelashes batting, one hand holding her ruby red headband in place. He was so lost in her beauty that his arms fell numb and he fell to the ground. _

"_Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought. Hold on." Blair flipped herself back over and dropped to the ground gracefully. She walked over and picked Chuck up by his polo shoulder. He yelped in pain as she slapped his shoulder._

"_You never believe in yourself, that's your problem. You always fear failure. That's no way to live Chuck. You have to tell yourself that you can do things in order to accomplish them. Now tell yourself that you can do the monkey bars. Let me hear it." Chuck rolled his eyes. However, she was surprisingly right on the dot for a seven year-old._

"_I'm serious Bass! Don't make me slap you again or it'll be your face." Chuck sighed._

"_I can do the monkey bars." He muttered. She smiled in content. _

"_Good. Now go show me." She shoved him back onto the playset roughly. He reluctantly climbed the stairs back up to the monkey bars and swung onto them. He felt her small arms wrap around his legs. _

"_I'll only help you push off. Now go!" She coached. Chuck reached for the next bar, comforted that Blair was beneath him helping him. He grabbed onto it and pulled himself. Then another one. And another. He grinned. It didn't take him until reaching the last bar to realize that Blair was no longer helping him. He dropped to the ground and looked back at her, still grinning. She smirked._

"_I knew you could do it! I believe in you." She murmured, offering him a small smile. _

_Chuck met her eyes and knew that she alone was the only confident boost he needed._

* * *

Chuck smiled at the memory as he positioned himself under his son's legs, just like Blair had done years and years ago. He felt Henry relax a little in his grasp.

"You can do this Hen. You just have to believe in yourself and do it. A wise woman once told me that when I was your age." Henry let go and grunted, falling into the safety of his father's arms. He looked down shyly.

"I think if that lady was here, she'd be telling you the same thing. Because she believes in you just as much as she believes in me." Henry perked up.

"Mommy!" He said, grinning. Chuck smirked.

"Yes, your mother was the one who taught me the monkey bars when we were little."

"A long, long, LONNNGG time ago." Henry joked, laughing. Chuck kissed his cheek.

"Don't make me feel like an old man! Now let's tackle you these bad boys, shall we?" He lifted Henry back onto the platform.

"I'm going to hold onto you, okay? You can do this without me though. But it's okay to fall too there's always next time." Chuck reassured him. Henry jumped on the bars with full determination. He reached for the first bar slowly and almost lost his balance, but a little help from his dad got him there. Soon, he plowed through three then was all the way at the end. He looked down to find his father wasn't there underneath him anymore. He dropped to the ground and whipped around to see his dad smirking at him.

"I only helped you through the first two! The rest you did all by yourself. I knew you could do it! I always believe in you." He ran over and enveloped Chuck in a big hug.

"How about another time for Mommy on video?" Henry smiled and leapt back onto the platform, at it again.

* * *

Blair heard her phone ring and immediately picked it up. Her mother looked up from reading a portfolio.

"Everything alright with Chuck and Henry?" Eleanor asked. A smile formed on Blair's face. She motioned for her mom to come next to her. Eleanor slid over in her chair and looked at Blair's iPhone. The two of them watched as Henry climbed across the monkey bars with full determination and jumped down at the end proudly, a winning smile on his face. Blair shook her head.

"I know exactly where that smile came from." Eleanor joked, looking over at her daughter. She laughed.

"It is a very Blair Waldorf I-Just-Accomplished-Another-Notable-Thing smile." Blair admitted with a sigh. She read the caption of the video and laughed.

"I can't believe Chuck remembers when I taught him the monkey bars when we were seven. That was so long ago." She sighed again, resting back in her chair. Eleanor took the portfolios from in front of Blair.

"Go. Spend time with your boys while it's just the three of you. Having two changes everything trust me I saw it with Lily. Makes me somewhat glad I only had one." Blair rolled her eyes and sat back up in her chair.

"But mother, we have so much more work to do. I'd rather get it over with now so I can go home and be with my family permanently then spreading out over the course of the next two months." Eleanor rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll take care of it. Just go." Blair smiled and sat up, grabbing her green coat from the rack. She put it on and wrapped her mother in a tight embrace.

"Thanks Mom. I love you." Eleanor rubbed her back and smiled. She finally felt at peace with her daughter. After all of the years of pain and misunderstanding, she was finally fully in her daughter's life and vice versa. Seeing her daughter so successful and happy made her happier more than she would ever know. Her train of thought was interrupted by Blair's gasp.

"Mom, you need to come with me to the hospital. _**Now**_."

* * *

**Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but this was an extra long chapter so I couldn't really continue it. I decided that would be a good ending point. But expect an update soon! You won't be left hanging for long I promise.**

**I finished writing this just as Hurricane Sandy is coming right towards me. Right where I live in New Jersey is going to be pounded basically because we are at the epicenter. Since school is cancelled, I'm quarantined to my house, and I will probably lose WiFi at some point, I'm going to be writing **_**a lot **_**of chapters. So fear not my fellow readers.**

**Please R&R and let me know what moments you want to see. I know some of you wanted to see a Henry/Monkey chapter and I promise I'll get to that at some point when it fits.**

**XOXO, Becca**


	4. Trouble On The Rocks

**As long as I have power and my laptop battery I can right…here we go. **

**PS Sandy thanks for canceling GG for this week. Way to be a Dair Shipper.**

* * *

Blair dashed into the hospital as fast as her almost 6-month pregnant body could allow her. She flew off her shoes halfway down the hall, not even bothering to pick them up. She had to slam her hands against the desk to bring herself to a stop. Her mother followed close behind, who graciously picked up Blair's wedges for her.

"I'm Henry Bass'" She took a deep breath. "Mother. Where is he?" The nurse looked at her like she had fifty heads.

"Miss, you need to take a deep breath first. He is going to be fine." Blair pressed her head into her arms and felt her legs going weak underneath her. It only took Henry and hospital in the same sentence to get her in a complete flurry. They were two Hs she never wanted to hear in the same sentence. Her mother rubbed the bottom of her back soothingly as she took in deep breaths. After a moment, Blair picked up her head slowly and batted her eyes, regaining her composure. The nurse smiled.

"He is asleep right now due to the sedatives, but you can still go see him. His father is in the room as well. I'm assuming you two are married." Blair nodded.

"Not for long." She mocked under her breath as the nurse slid some paper work towards her.

"I need for you to sign a few forms. Your husband already signed all of them we just need your signature." Blair took the red pen from the table and signed the papers furiously. She always hated paperwork. She signed plenty of it at Waldorf. It was such a waste of time. Why couldn't everything just be on one sheet? What it boiled down to was she desperately wanted to see her baby, hold him tight, and tell him everything was going to be okay. She finally finished the paperwork and shoved it back at the nurse.

"Now could you please be as kind as to lead me to my son?" Blair said with a hint of annoyance. The nurse pointed down the hall.

"Go into the elevator to the fourth floor. He is in room number 402." Blair picked her Chanel bag off of the floor and quickly walked to the elevator. Eleanor offered the nurse a thankful smile and followed her, just making it in time for the elevator to close. She noticed her daughter had tears in her eyes as the elevator began to rise. She brought her in for a tight hug.

"Accidents happen Blair. You can't blame Charles or yourself for this." Blair shook her head.

"He was probably so scared when the ambulances came for him. I can almost hear him screaming my name. This is going to forever haunt me." Eleanor kissed her cheek.

"You will both be just fine. Just be calm for him…and this one too." She tapped Blair's stomach lightly. Blair's hand went to her bump and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if this was the right time to do this. I mean she was planned unlike Henry but I sometimes doubt the timing. Henry is certainly not ready he has nightmares practically every other night we are leaving him or neglecting him. I'm having nightmares about managing two kids and I'm sure Chuck is too. I mean maybe this is just too much for us. We were never cut out to be great parents in the first place." The elevator doors finally opened. Eleanor wrapped her arm around Blair's waist and guided her out.

"Things in life always come at the right time. You will all get through this, I know it. And you and Chuck are the best parental unit on the Upper East Side in history. You sure have me and Lily beat by thousands. The way you and Chuck are with Henry really puts us all to shame. This little one is coming into a family who is going to love her very much and take care of her. I can be one-hundred percent certain about that. You have nothing to fear." Blair hugged her mom as they stopped in front of Henry's room.

"Thank you Mom. I love you." Eleanor offered her a small, comforting smile.

"I'll let you all have your family moment and I'll stop by later. I'll go see if there is a nice flower place around here where I can buy Henry some nice flowers and maybe balloons." Blair watched her mother go back towards the elevator and sighed. She closed her eyes tightly and pushed open the door.

* * *

Blair walked into the room slowly, fearing what lied ahead. She stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes met her son lying peacefully in the hospital bed. He had a bandage around his head and his leg was propped up on a few pillows. He had a small scrape on his left cheek, but other than that his wounds were covered. She watched the rise and fall of his stomach for a few moments before making her way farther into the room. That's when she saw Chuck.

He was in the corner of the room on a chair, his head in his hands. She didn't know if he knew she was in the room. Either way, she knew he was scared to face her. He probably was putting this all on himself if she knew her him. A part of her had blamed him too but everything was washed away when she saw how distraught he was. She immediately ran over to him and bent down, wrapping her arms around him tightly. After a few moments, he felt his arms wrap around the bottom of her back. She felt his tears wet the top of her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Chuck. Accidents happen. Don't put this on yourself." She rocked him back and forth slowly.

"How am I supposed to be a father to another little one if I can't manage the one son I have?" Blair pulled away and looked into his eyes. She brushed a stay hair out of his face and caressed his cheek. She had the same fears as he did, as she just discussed with her mother. But in that moment, she wasn't scared anymore. She saw how loving Chuck was towards her son and how much he loved him too. Really, there was nothing to be scared of. They were great parents. Sure they had their flaws, but they were making it along just fine.

"First of all, most Upper East Side fathers would _never _take their son to the playground or just Central Park at all. I can only remember my father taking me a handful of times and yours I am almost certain never did." Chuck looked down at his lap. Blair picked his chin up with her small pointer finger.

"Second of all, accidents happen Chuck. We can't stand by Henry his whole life and be there every time he falls. We can't be there to hug our daughter every time she gets her heart broken. We can't protect them from life. We can just do the best job we can at protecting them and always being there for them when they need us." Blair leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled her in for another hug and relaxed in her arms.

"I truly am sorry." She kissed his neck.

"I know you are. It's okay. I've forgiven you." The two lovers held each other for a couple of minutes. They needed each other more than anything. Chuck felt something flutter against his stomach. He pulled away and ran his hand against Blair's bump. Their daughter kicked against his hand. He smiled. Blair brought her hand to rest on top of his.

"She's been kicking all day. But something tells me she's a daddy's girl." Blair stood up and leaned into Chuck. He kissed her stomach and rested his head against it.

"I love you so much baby girl. I'm going to protect you too I promise." A tear fell from Blair's face as she stroked her husband's head. She kissed the top of his head and turned to face her son. She walked slowly over to his bed and took a seat beside him. Chuck followed close behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He rested his lips on top of her head as she stroked her son's cheek lovingly.

"Henry wake up Mommy's here." She murmured, brushing hair out of his face. His eyes still remained closed. She sighed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. She just wanted her little boy to wake up so he could know he had both of his parents there for him. A nurse came in the room and added a sheet to the clipboard at the end of Henry's bed. She offered the parents a comforting smile.

"He seems to have a concussion, but not any severe head damage. He also has a slight fracture to his growth plate in his right leg. He will have to wear a boot for a few weeks , but again nothing too serious. Please press the red button when he wakes up so we can run some final tests before discharging him. After we run a few tests on him we can give you an at home plan as well."

"Thank you." Chuck responded weakly, running a hand up Blair's arm soothingly. The nurse nodded and walked out. The couple turned their attention back to their son and waited anxiously for him to wake up.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Henry's eyes started to flutter. Blair's heart dropped.

"Henry baby I'm right here." Blair said soothingly, holding his limp hand. His face crinkled and he let out a yawn.

"Momma." He croaked, squeezing her hand back. Blair sighed and hugged him tight. Chuck rubbed her back as she convulsed on top of her son.

"I fell off rocks. Daddy couldn't catch me." Blair pulled away and kissed his nose.

"I know baby I know. It's okay though you are going to be just fine. We're going to bring you home and get you all snuggled up in bed. They just need to run a few tests first okay sweetheart?" He nodded groggily. Blair kissed him on the forehead one more time as Chuck rang the button. Nurses were immediately at Henry's bedside, removing different wires. Chuck pushed a chair next to Henry's bed so Blair could sit down next to him while they ran tests. She gave him a thankful look and rejoined her hand with Henry's.

* * *

Chuck carried his tired son up the staircase and into his bedroom. Blair and Eleanor followed close behind, carrying blue balloons and flowers. Blair immediately dropped the balloons and opened his sheets up. Chuck placed him gently in the bed and propped him up on a few pillows. Henry groaned and put his hand to his head.

"My head hurts Daddy." He cried, squeezing his eyes shut. Blair bit her lip in concern.

"Let's give you some medicine. Prop his leg up Chuck." Chuck obliged and shoved a few pillows underneath the sheets to prop his boot-clad leg up. Blair came back moments later with the pink, thick liquid in a spoon. Henry gaged.

"Can't they make tastier medicine?" He complained. Blair shook her head and laughed.

"Come on you can do it Hen you're a big boy." Henry swallowed the medicine and quickly swiped the glass of water his grandmother had out for him. After a long drag of water, he started to cough.

"Gross." Blair shook her head. Eleanor kissed Henry's forehead.

"I have to go back to finish up some work at Waldorf but get well soon okay sweetheart?" Henry nodded tiredly and kissed his grandmother's hand. Blair's heart warmed at her son's action. He was always such a sweetheart.

"Love you Grandma." She patted his head lightly and left the room. Blair sighed and climbed into bed next to her son.

"Chuck can you bring over a couple books from Henry's bookshelf?"

"Leo too." Henry added. He pulled a couple out and placed them on the night table. He picked one up and sat down on the other side of Henry, settling Leo between him and Henry. Henry's face lit up.

"_Where The Wild Things Are_!" Henry croaked. Chuck smirked and kissed his head.

"Your favorite." Blair murmured, snuggling into him. Once everyone was positioned, Chuck began to read the story.

If anyone would have told a 16 year-old Chuck Bass that one day he would be reading a children's book to his and _Blair Waldorf's _child, he would have thought they sucked too hard on their roll. It was times like these where he couldn't help but to remember the past. How he was never really _living_. He was just existing. He would give anything to go back in time to man up for the love of his life instead of being such a coward. He knew how much pain he caused Blair and it hurt him every day. The least he could do is to pour every ounce of his love on her and their children and wash those scrapes in the road away. The definition of living was being honest, finding the things that make you happy, and not being ashamed of _any _of it. Sure Chuck received many raised eyebrows when he hastily got married to his on-off again girlfriend while on the run from the cops. And again when they had a son less than eight months later. And certainly for being the most hands-on father on the Upper East Side. But he didn't regret _any _of it. He was at his happiest and so was Blair and that was all that mattered to him.

If there was one thing he and the teenager version of himself had in common, they both didn't care about how people viewed them. With the exception of his father, a teenager Chuck Bass could end up anywhere high or drunk and not be ashamed of what people thought. At that time, it was what made him happy. Now the things that made him happiest were furthest from those, but the concept was the same.

As he finished the last page, he looked over at the little boy fast asleep on his shoulder. He was the perfect blend of him and Blair: her eyes, his skin tone, a combination of their brunette hair color. The fact that this human being belonged and relied on him entirely was an overwhelming feeling. He could remember seeing his son for the first time…

* * *

"_One more push Ms. Bass and he's here!" The midwife coached, positioning herself accordingly. Tears streamed down Blair's face and onto her husband's shoulder. Chuck squeezed her hand harder._

"_Come on Blair you can do it. I know you can." He coached into her ear. With one last push, Blair rocked forward and cried harder. She stopped dead in her tracks as a cry pierced through the air. She and Chuck stared in wonder as the midwife rose their son into the air. He was covered in a million different disgusting things, but Chuck swore he had never seen something so beautiful in his life besides Blair. _

"_It's a healthy baby boy. Congratulations. You are officially parents." She wrapped the baby in a temporary blanket and handed him to his mother. Chuck leaned in and kissed her temple before looking down at the small baby in her arms. He looked up at his parents with his dark brown eyes curiously. Blair ran her index finger down his cheek slowly, taking in every one of his features. Chuck was completely dumbfounded by the bundle before him. The fact that he was someone's __**father **__made his head spin. But nothing mattered in that moment. He couldn't compare any moment in his life to this. It was overwhelming, yet peaceful at the same time. Blair was the first to speak._

"_Hi baby boy. I'm your Mommy and this is your Daddy. We are very excited you are finally here!" She quivered, tears starting to flow again. She rested her head in the crook of Chuck's neck and continued to look down at her son. Chuck offered his finger to the baby and he took it in his hands tightly. Blair and Chuck grinned._

"_We promise we will be the best parents we can be to you. The parents ours never were to us. We are always going to be there for you and love you more than is even possible. I know I said that to you a lot when you were in Mommy's stomach, but I want you to hear it now too. Because it is so important to us that you know that." He felt tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Chuck Bass never cried, but he didn't even care that he was. This was their moment and he was going to live in it. The nurse came over and took their son for measurements and tests. She stopped halfway to the door._

"_Does he have a name yet?" She asked. Chuck looked over at Blair._

"_Henry." He murmured, gazing into her eyes for approval. Blair looked confusedly at him._

"_He's going to be everything I wanted to be. I know I tried to escape from you and my problems and it wasn't the brightest point in our relationship, but he is going to get everything I ever wanted in life: permanent people by his side who love him, the freedom to be what he wants, everything." Blair leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips before turning back to the nurse and nodding._

"_Henry Charles Bass." She confirmed, smiling. The nurse smiled and turned out the door. Blair turned to face Chuck again and started to sob again._

"_Damn hormones." She joked as he brought her in for a tight hug. He kissed her sweaty neck._

"_I love you. Thank you for giving me the life I always wanted." She pulled away and kissed his nose._

"_You don't have to thank me because it's all I ever wanted too." He snuggled into her as they waited for Henry to come back and be placed in their arms again._

* * *

Chuck broke out of the memory as his gaze drifted over to his wife, who had fallen asleep as well. She was always so beautiful when she slept. She looked like an angel. He loved to watch her sleep peacefully. It gave him satisfaction knowing she was safe and tucked away soundly. Her ring hand was rested on her bump, inside growing their baby girl. Chuck's heart fluttered at the thought of having another baby to watch over. The prospect wasn't beginning to seem so scary anymore. It was all going to be a natural process for them all over again. As long as he had his family, he was going to be just fine.

He slowly set the book on the endtable and shifted out of bed, trying hard not to wake either of them. He tiptoed to Blair and lifted her out of the bed carefully. He knew if he moved her too quickly, he did not only risk waking her up but their daughter too. She was known to be quite the kicker at night, and Chuck didn't want to put Blair through that again. He carried her bridal style out the door and shut the light off with his nose. He looked one last time back at his son before carrying his beautiful wife to the comfort of her bed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter :) It was interesting because a lot of you assumed that something was wrong with Blair and the baby. I didn't see that as being a thought because I had the final destination of Henry being hurt in my mind as I wrote so I couldn't really see any other option. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting. It makes writing this story a lot easier and gives me some good perspective of what you guys like/don't like. KEEP THEM COMING! **

**And next chapter I will say there is defiantly a Henry/Monkey moment in it…so look forward to it ;) This fic is probably only going to be 10 chapters so that's what I would expect for now.**

**XOXO, Becca**


	5. Guard My Sprite

"Remember to give him his medicine at seven thirty. I set your alarm on your iPhone because knowing you you'll forget." Blair instructed, pulling on her coat. Chuck and Blair were going to a benefit for the Bass wing of the hospital and Serena and Dan were babysitting Henry. Henry loved his Aunt Serena, but to Chuck's amusement the same didn't go for his Uncle Dan. He didn't _not _like him, but he didn't show as much affection towards him _(much to Chuck and Blair's amusement, he suggested his godmother marry his godfather Nate instead on the day of her wedding to Dan. Weren't all parents supposed to be married anyway?)_. Nevertheless, he was excited to spend a night with Dan and Serena.

Henry could get out of bed every now and then, but he was always pretty tired. He was either lying on the couch with Monkey reading and resting or in his bedroom. Blair was very strict with him and didn't let him do anything. Chuck of course would let him sneak in an episode of _Spongebob _every now in then, much to Blair's dismay. Blair was coming up on her seventh month and was more irritable than ever. When she came home from a half day at work, Chuck and Henry knew better than to demand anything from her. She kicked off her shoes dramatically, Dorota picked them up, waddled into the kitchen for a quick snack, and headed upstairs for her afternoon nap. Chuck tried his best to work from home so Henry wouldn't be too lonely, since he was home from school. Today Blair had been resting all day in anticipation for the long night at the benefit.

Serena rolled her eyes and looked over at Henry, who was perched up on the couch rubbing Monkey's ears. Henry loved Monkey, or "KiKi" as he named him when he was a baby. When Blair was pregnant with Henry, the dog used to sit in front of Blair protectively and barely let anyone get near her without a rub behind the ears letting him know it was okay. When the baby was brought home, Monkey was permanently at guard in front of Henry's crib. Blair and Chuck had to start locking him out of the room. He would cry for hours on end until he finally got the idea. Henry and Monkey had been bonded since the very beginning. Serena walked over and plopped down on the couch next to Henry and Monkey.

"Hello Mr. Clumsy. How are you feeling?" Henry propped himself up and smiled.

"Dandy." He said, laughing. Serena joined him in laughing and rubbed his leg.

"Uncle Dan is going to be over in a half hour. He had some work to finish up. You know him once he gets writing he can't stop." Blair rolled her eyes and tapped her foot in annoyance. Shouldn't she being the _woman _and being _pregnant _on top of that make her the last one to be ready? Only Chuck Bass could take longer than a woman.

"Bass, I am going to leave without you if you don't get your handsome little face down here!" Blair yelled sweetly with a hint of annoyance. Serena shook her head and Henry giggled.

"Your parents are quite the pair." Serena said, smiling. Henry nodded in agreement. Chuck came dashing down the stairs and wrapped an arm around Blair's waist. She smirked and led him over to Henry.

"Have a fun time with Reena and Dan. But remember, _no _TV or anything electronic. We don't want you having a seizure." Chuck rolled his eyes behind Blair's back as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"We will be back at 11. Maybe earlier." Chuck said, looking down at Blair's growing bump. She pushed him towards the door.

"We will see. Love you Boo!" She blew Henry a kiss and pulled Chuck into the elevator.

* * *

"Cow?!" Henry guessed, smiling. Dan looked at his picture and sighed. The three of them were in an intense game of Pictionary.

"No."

"Pegasus?" Serena joked, punching his shoulder. He threw his pad on the table.

"I'm so bad at this can we play something else?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"You're such a sore loser Uncle Dan." He complained, putting the pad in the box. Dan laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Serena hopped off the couch.

"I'm going to make some more popcorn for my boys." She announced. She padded into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. All of the sudden, she hunched over as a wave of nausea came over her. She made a mad dash for the toilet and threw up her dinner. Moments later, Dan was at her side rubbing her hips soothingly. Serena rested her head on the edge of the toilet bowl breathing heavily. Dan and Serena listened as a thumping sound came towards them. Henry peeked his head through the doorframe and the duo realized it was his boot making that noise. He looked at Serena and Dan and his jaw dropped.

"Auntie Reena, are you having a baby?" He asked excitedly. Dan looked down at Serena, who was gaping.

"Where did you get that from Henry?" She asked. He shrugged.

"You are throwing up like Mommy does. You weren't sick before like you had a virus." Dan and Serena were both shocked at his intelligence.

He was _defiantly _Chuck and Blair's child. There was no doubt to be found.

"Yes Hen, we are having a baby. But please don't tell your parents, okay? We want to tell them." He nodded and started to limp towards them.

"Sometimes Mommy says when I hug her it makes her feel better." He said sweetly. He wrapped his arms around his aunt. She smiled and kissed his head.

"Thank you sweetie. It does make me feel a lot better." He smiled.

"Also Mommy eats _a lot _of yogurt. And Doritos. But don't tell her I told you about the Doritos because I think that's a secret." Serena laughed and shook her head. Dan stood up and offered her a hand. She gladly took it and kissed her husband's cheek. Serena nodded over at Henry and Dan swooped him up in his arms.

"Why don't I go make that popcorn and you and Serena go settle down back in the living room." Henry nodded. Dan linked his hand with Serena's. She swung it around before letting go.

"I'm going to go up in Blair's bathroom and see if she still has my spare toothbrush up there." Dan kissed her lightly, causing Henry to wiggle and groan.

"Mommy and Daddy are grosser though." Henry admitted, smiling. Serena kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the stairs.

* * *

Blair snuggled into the crook of Chuck's neck as he bragged about their son and showed his pictures on his phone to various associates. She was so proud of her husband. He had made it through thick and thin with Bass and was determined to give back. A few months after Henry was born, he purchased a big wing of the NYU Hospital and created a children's center with updated equipment. This dinner was to commemorate Chuck for his contributions and also to raise some extra money for patients who needed some financial help. It was being held at the Plaza. Blair was happy Chuck had convinced her to wear heels. She probably would have been sitting down right now otherwise. Chuck leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to get you some desert love?" She turned to her husband and pulled him close so her ruby red lips were at his ear.

"Only if it's served on you." He groaned.

"Blair…"

"It really turns me on when you are being such a doting husband and father. I couldn't have chosen a better man to stand by me." She murmured into his ear coyly. He dug his nails into her hip, emitting a gasp from her.

"Someone's hormones are getting to the best of them." He whispered, massaging her thigh over the fabric of her brown dress. She opened up her exposed neck to him and went to his other ear.

"If you are talking about yourself, then that is a valid statement." He smirked into her neck and planted a light kiss on the exposed flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Before this turns into a public love fest, we should probably retire into a bedroom." She massaged his shoulder.

"Or a coat check or a bathroom or maybe that piano over there?" He nipped at her neck.

"You are much too far along for us to do those things." She pulled away in annoyance.

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?" She accused. He nudged his nose against hers and moved one of his hands to her bump.

"You know I'm just being a protective husband." She sighed and closed the distance between their lips. Chuck pulled away and moved his hands down her arms to link with her hands.

"Why don't we take this to my old room? Bring back some youthful memories?" He suggested. She bit her lip and pulled him towards the exit quickly.

* * *

"I present to you, the Story of Chuck and Blair's First Kiss!" Dan announced, banging on the couch. Serena entered dressed in Blair's school uniform. She knew her friend well enough to know she hadn't gotten rid of her uniform. It was in the back of her closet with her "Chuck" box and other trinkets from her youth. She was happy she even fit into it being two months pregnant. Sure the skirt was riding up on her but she looked pretty good. She even wore a headband. She laughed when she saw Dan was wearing one of Chuck's bow ties. Since Henry couldn't watch TV, they thought they would act out a play for him. What better play then the story of how his parents got together? The edited version, of course. They realized editing out the X rated things might be a little hard once they began. Serena took a seat next to Dan in the chairs.

"Blair, how about you come in my limo after school and we can kiss." Serena snorted, trying to stay in character.

"Chuck, you are a disgusting pig." Serena slapped Dan's hands away. Henry laughed.

"Plus I'm dating Nate." Serena added. They heard Henry gasp.

"Mommy dated Uncle Nate?!" Henry screamed. Serena smiled at Henry.

"Yes. But don't interrupt our play!" Henry laughed and snuggled back into Monkey, who was watching the play intently as well.

"But you don't have sparks with Nate like you do with me. We have fireworks." Serena gave him the signature Blair glare.

"Nate and I have plenty of spark. Go away." She stood up and walked into the door. Serena grabbed the big stuffed giraffe Nate had given Henry and placed it in the middle of the room. She turned towards Henry.

"Big Leo will be playing Nathaniel Archibald tonight." Henry bursted into another fit of giggles.

"But he's a _stuffed animal_ Auntie Serena!" She put a finger to her mouth and turned back towards the stuffed animal.

"Nate, why are you lying to me! You are such a dumb blonde!" Henry kicked his free leg laughing. She pulled in the giraffe as if to try and kiss her.

"No! I'm leaving bye." Serena threw Big Leo across the room. Henry couldn't stop laughing. Dan walked back into their set up stage and pulled Serena onto the footrest. He turned towards Serena.

"Let's go to my new club." Dan said in his overdramatic version of Chuck's voice. Henry shook his head.

"That's not how Daddy talks!" Dan turned and pointed at Henry.

"This young man is not being a proper audience member. Security shall escort you out." Dan got up and dashed over to Henry as if he was going to throw him over his shoulder.

"NO NO!" Henry screamed, giggling as Dan tickled him. Dan backed away and raised his eyebrow.

"One more interruption and I will have you escorted out. Got it?" He nodded.

"Good. Now where were we Blair?" He asked, turning to Serena.

"We were going to your club. In fact, I think we're here!" Serena pretended to jump out of the limo by leaping off of the chair. Dan followed her.

"Those dancers up there are so amazing." Serena admired, pointing towards what acted as the stage. Dan looked in the direction dramatically.

"You know Chuck, I've got moves." Serena said, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Dan shook his head.

"I don't think you do." Serena gasped.

"Guard my Sprite." She said, walking towards the vacant couch acting as the stage. Dan had to bite his lip from bursting into laughter. Serena grabbed her iPhone from the table and clicked on Gangnam Style. Henry threw his hands up in the air in laughter. Serena started jumping on the couch and ripped her hair out of her ponytail. She threw her hair around and danced jokingly. Dan and Henry both laughed. After the song finished, Serena threw her hands up in the air and smiled. She lept off the couch and skipped over to Dan.

"Let's take you home in my limo." Dan said. They walked back to the footrest and took a seat.

"You were…amazing up there." Dan said, smiling. Serena blushed and looked away. After a slight moment, she turned back around and leaned in to kiss Dan.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Serena wrapped her arms around him and almost lost herself in him. She was snapped out of it when Henry started to clap and cheer. She felt popcorn hit her and Dan's face. They both laughed.

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyy!" He cheered, continuing to throw popcorn. Serena laughed and shielded her face with her hand. Dan took a bow sitting down. Henry popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth and smiled.

"Is that really how Mommy and Daddy first kissed?" He asked. Serena nodded. He put his hand to his face and smiled.

"That's better than an episode of _Spongebob_." He admitted. Serena laughed and walked over to Henry to shower him with kisses. He kicked her in the shin with his boot.

"Ow Henry! Is that what you do to your your mother?" Henry shook his head.

"No kisses. She gives me too many." He said before emitting a yawn. Dan walked over to them.

"Six years later, they welcomed a _very_ cute boy into the world." Serena said, caressing his cheek.

"Who would later break his leg and give himself a concussion." Henry smiled faintly and closed his eyes. Dan picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Serena admired the way her husband was a natural father. She couldn't wait to have a baby with him. He would be a natural. Sure he had some practice with Milo, but this time would be so different. He'd have a woman by his side that loved him and was there with him. Dan smiled and made his way to the stairs, Monkey and Serena following close behind.

* * *

After Henry was tucked in _(and Monkey right there beside him)_, Serena and Dan settled themselves down on the couch and turned on _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_. After the first forty minutes, Serena made Dan get her ice cream. She dipped her finger in her vanilla ice cream and ran it against Dan's cheek. She then kissed it off of him, smiling. Dan laughed.

"You are so weird." She cocked her head.

"What? It tastes so much better off of you." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"I'm not having sex with you in Chuck and Blair's house. That is just too weird. Especially with a kid sleeping. How do they even do that?" Serena sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"How did you even know so much detail about Chuck and Blair's story?" Dan smiled.

"Remember when we were back together but you didn't want anyone to know? Then Blair came over all tears over Chuck and wanted a girl's night?" Serena started to laugh.

"Oh my god and you hid in the closet for an _hour_!" She recalled, laughing.

"You finally gave me the green light while Blair was in the bathroom and snuck me out the fire escape." Serena smiled and looked up at him.

"Those were good times. That was ten years ago! Can you believe it?" He leaned in and pecked at her lips.

"Time suits us well." She snorted and kissed him again. He spooned out a bite of vanilla ice and smeared it on her lips. She giggled as Dan met her lips again and kissed some ice cream off of her. They both shot up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Not only eating _my _pregnancy comfort food, but eating it off of each other? That's low even for you two." Tapping her foot and holding her flats in her hands, Blair stood giving Dan and Serena the Blair Waldorf glare Serena had been mimicking earlier. Chuck stood behind her smirking, his hand resting on her stomach. Dan looked down at Serena in his arms. Serena raised an eyebrow at Blair.

"Home so soon?" She asked sweetly. Chuck looked down at his wife, who was fidgeting.

"I don't feel well. May I remind you I'm pregnant?" Blair shot. Serena smirked.

"Well I guess you must've taken your dress off in discomfort because it's only half zipped up. Or you had someone else take it off for you." Blair gasped as she looked down at her right side and lifted her arm. Chuck took his arm off her bump and zippered it up for her. Blair flopped her arm down and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We had a little rendezvous. But I'm pregnant and horny." Blair whined, shifting her weight.

"Well I'm pregnant and horny too but I managed to keep it in my pants for the sake of keeping your house Derena-sex free and your son as well." Blair shook her head.

"Well thanks to you, our son knows what baby making is at the age of four. But wait. Time out." She held up her finger hesitantly.

"You are _pregnant_?" Serena bit her lip and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you at a nice lunch or something but uhm…I sorted needed to win this battle." Serena smiled coyly. Blair shook her head and gaped.

"Congrats?" Blair offered, shrugging. Serena laughed and jumped up, enveloping her friend in a hug. Chuck offered Dan a nod of recognition.

"We can be hormonal wrecks together!" Blair cheered, shaking her head. Serena laughed and hugged her again. Serena felt something push against her tiny bump. Blair groaned.

"Someone else is excited she will have a little friend. Hopefully a mini Serena. We don't need any more incest in this family." Blair said, rubbing her stomach and eyeing Dan and Serena. Dan sighed and stood up.

"Well it's time for us to turn in." Dan said, wrapping his arms around Serena's waist. Blair shook her head.

"Typical Humphrey. Heading out just when the party starts." He pulled Serena towards the elevator.

"Night." He said quickly, grabbing Serena's purse and pushing her into the elevator. Blair nudged her head in Chuck's chest and shook her head.

"You husbands get just as horny as we do." She said, looking up at him. He leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"That we do." He murmured into her lips. Her pink lips curled into a smile. He felt his daughter kick against his hand and rubbed the spot gently. Blair sighed and placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm going to have a lot of trouble sleeping tonight. We really vamped her up with our steamy living-in-our-youth sex." Blair leaned her head back into Chuck's shoulder.

"I'll get the iPod out." He whispered. She smiled.

"Carry me to bed?"

"Always." He swooped her up bridal style, wincing at her growing-weight's effect on his arms. Blair rubbed his arm affectionately.

"I'll massage those well tomorrow morning." He kissed her and began to ascend the staircase.

"How did I ever get so blessed." Blair breathed.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Some of you I know wanted Serena involved so I thought a babysitting chapter would suffice. I added a little Monkey in this chapter, but I think he's going to play a little bit of a bigger part next chapter. As much as it pains me to write DS, I sort of have to. Although now that recent spoilers have suggested one of the crazy things that happened on set is a decoy for the paps, I am starting to wonder if that wedding is legit…**

**Anyways, R&R. As always, I take suggestions in the comments as well.**

**XOXO, Becca**


	6. Sonograms and Touchdowns

**Because I have yet to have Nate in this story… ;)**

* * *

Henry jumped up and down on his bed in glee. Today his Uncle Nate was taking him to the Giants game. Henry loved football, way more than his father ever did. Chuck blamed that fact on Nate. Henry had been to his first football game at the mere age of 14 months, although he had fell asleep half way through it on Chuck's shoulder. Blair had only approved since they were in a box, not in the routy stands. But much to her dismay, Nate and Henry were going to be sitting in the stands for this game. She scoffed and made numerous comments about lower-class American men acting like idiots over football because they had no other lives, but eventually was convinced, even though her husband would not be in attendance. He had a meeting during the game and honestly didn't mind missing it much. He wasn't much of a sports man anyway.

Nate was flying in from Los Angeles at 12. His fiancé Lola _(yes, Serena's half sister Lola. After years of avoidance, Lola and Serena decided to make up after her and Nate got back together. Nate and Lola had bumped into each other while he was on a business trip in LA and got together not much long after.) _still lived there because she was finishing up her show on NBC. They both planned on settling down on the Upper East Side at some point, but for now Nate was commuting back and forth as much as he could. Henry had some time before his uncle was picking him up, so he had agreed to go with his parents to his sister's checkup. His mother threw an outfit on his bed and he fell into his pillows groaning.

"Momma, I want to wear my _Giants _jersey. Not a collared shirt." Blair shook her head. _Defiantly_ not his father's son.

"We might be going to a nice restaurant after for lunch. Plus you should always look nice anyway." Henry crinkled his face.

"But why isn't my Giants shirt nice?" Blair sighed and walked over to him.

"Just put it on and don't argue with me please. I'm swollen, tired and cranky." She slipped off his pajama top and put on his long-sleeved red checkered collared shirt. He maintained his pouty face as she put on his whole outfit: a gray sweater vest, dark jeans, and his red converse. She ruffled his hair and laughed.

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" He nodded and shined a cheeky grin. She walked towards the door.

"Come on tiger." Blair called. Henry hopped off the bed and ran after his mother.

* * *

Henry wiggled in his father's lap and reached for Blair's purse. After a minute of digging, he finally found his red Nintendo DSi and started to play Pokemon. Blair was flipping through a People magazine furiously. Chuck just settled for staring at the wall. He _loathed _waiting rooms. Probably because he hated doctors and medical places in general. He had too many bad memories in these sorts of places for him to be calm about it.

"The fact that they compared me to Paris Hilton still irks me." Blair muttered, eyeing up a picture of the train wreck. Blair caught Chuck's smirk.

"And also the fact that you almost hooked up with her." Chuck shrugged.

"If only her father had accepted the business deal…maybe I'd be in this waiting room with her." Blair slapped him hard on the arm. He thankfully knew that was coming.

"You know you love me." Chuck murmured, kissing her neck. She sighed and pushed him back to the upright position. Henry was too absorbed in his game to pay attention to his parents' quarrel. He moaned in anger and slammed his DSi on his lap. Blair threw down her magazine and looked over at her flustered son.

"The gym leader beat me again!" He cried, balling his hands into fists. Blair took his DSi off his lap and put it back in her purse.

"It's just a game Hen." Chuck comforted, peeling his fingers apart. He pouted and hid his face in his father's chest. Blair rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry this is taking so long baby I'm getting agitated too. Only a few more minutes." He peeked his head out of Chuck's chest and held Blair's hand. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it, causing him to giggle. A few moments later, a young woman came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, Doctor Burnett is ready for you." Chuck sat up, bringing Henry with him and took Blair's hand in his.

* * *

"Nice to see you again Chuck and Blair. You are about eight months along, am I correct?" Blair nodded dramatically at Dr. Burnett. Dr. Sara Burnett was a young brunette doctor in her late 20s, a little bit older than Chuck and Blair. She was highly respected in New York and was a graduate of Yale Medical School. Blair had found her through her father who knew her parents, also Yale alumni. She was the same doctor who delivered Henry four years ago.

"Is this little Henry?" She asked, looking over at the brunette boy sitting on Chuck's lap. Blair nodded again and stroked Henry's cheek.

"Yes it is. Isn't he so big?" Henry looked down shyly.

"Yes he is. I remember when you first came into the world. Four years ago?" Blair smiled faintly and nodded.

"She's the doctor who delivered you Hen. She's going to deliver your sister too." Chuck murmured. Henry smiled shyly.

"Okay so do you want to see your little sister Henry?" He nodded excitedly. But inside, he was actually nervous. He didn't know how all of the equipment worked and was sort of freaked out by it all. Chuck wrapped his arms around his stomach and held him close to him. He relaxed in his arms and looked closely at what the doctor was doing.

"So first, we put this cold gel on your Mommy's stomach. It helps the machine see the baby clearly." She squirted the gel on Blair's stomach.

"Can I touch it?" He asked curiously.

"Sure." Sara responded. Henry leaned over and ran his hand over his mother's stomach. Blair laughed.

"Ewwww." He said. He was about to remove his hand when he felt something.

"Mommy, your stomach is moving." He said, keeping his hand where it was. Blair smiled.

"That's your sister kicking." She said, putting her hand over his. He smiled in complete awe. She had never kicked for him before. Sure he had felt her stomach a few times, but this is the first time she kicked for him. He took his hand off of her stomach after the sensation dulled and waved it in the air.

"That stuff is icky." He said, crinkling his face. Sara handed him a wipe and laughed.

"Alright ready to see your sister?" Chuck wiped his hand clean as he nodded. Sara lifted up the sensor and placed it on Blair's stomach. Henry watched as she rubbed in circles around his mother's stomach before a thumping noise came through.

"What's that Dad?" Henry asked, turning to look at Chuck. He smiled and pointed at the monitor.

"That's your sister's heartbeat. Look." Henry turned back around and saw the black and white image on the monitor. He giggled. The baby looked so funny.

"She's all curled up in ball!" He observed. Sara nodded.

"That's how she fits in there. Here's her feet, her head, and her arms." She explained as she pointed to the different body parts. Henry was mesmerized by the image. He just couldn't understand how this all _worked_. Blair looked over and smiled at her son gaping at the monitor. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. Chuck brought both of their hands up to his lips and kissed them. Henry barely noticed. He was still staring at the screen.

"Everything looks normal Blair. She's growing perfectly! She's a bit smaller then Henry was though." Blair sighed.

"Thank the _lord_." Blair moaned. Henry was almost nine pounds. The thought of pushing out another big baby made her nauseous.

"But I'm small now!" Henry said, raising his hands. Chuck laughed and swayed him back and forth in his arms. He giggled and kicked his legs. Sara removed the stick from Blair's stomach and began wiping her clean.

"I would be ready for an early delivery. I know we discussed November 17th as her due date, but she looks like she could be ready a bit earlier. Probably not until November, but I would just be prepared." Blair sat up and pulled her magenta dress back over her stomach.

"Another relief. You came over a week after your due date. Probably explains why you were extra big. Although most of the weight came from your ginormous Bass head." She said, looking over at Henry. He laughed. Chuck kissed his cheek and hugged him even tighter.

"We already have your next appointment scheduled, so you can just head on out. Nice to see you again Henry. You've turned out to be one cute little boy." Sara said, smiling at Henry. He blushed and nudged his head back into Chuck. Chuck sat up and shifted him in his arms.

"Thank you Sara." Blair said, struggling to get out of the chair. Chuck leaned over and gave her assistance. Her face burned red with embarrassment as she waddled out of the office. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She sighed.

"One more month." She murmured as they headed out into the street.

* * *

Henry paced the foyer of his townhouse furiously. His Uncle Nate was almost fifteen minutes late and the game was starting at 1:15. He was supposed to come directly from the airport. He tugged at his #10 Manning jersey nervously and continued pacing. Blair waddled into the kitchen eating a strawberry yogurt.

"Your Uncle Nate can _never_ be on time. So glad I married the punctual one." Henry moaned and put his head in his hands. Blair walked over to him. He hugged her and nestled his head in her bump. She rubbed his back soothingly.

"What if he forgot Momma?" She continued rubbing his back.

"He didn't baby. He would _never _forget a day he gets to share with his godson. That's about the only thing I have faith of in him." Henry and Blair laughed together.

"Plus we talked on the phone this morning to confirm. He'll be here any moment." As if on cue, Nate tiptoed out of the elevator and held a finger up to his lips. Blair smiled and nodded, signaling she was in. Henry screamed as two hands wrapped around his waist and threw him into the air. Nate and Blair laughed.

"Uncle Nate!" Henry screamed, wrapping his arms tightly around his uncle and godfather. Nate hugged him back.

"Hey Hen! I've missed you a lot."

"Me too. But we're going to be late to the game! Momma says you're _always _late. And that she married the punctual one, whatever that means." Nate rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out a Blair. Henry giggled and Blair just shook her head.

"I also see I married the mature one. Nice to know since sometimes I find myself doubting that." Blair murmured, crossing her arms. _Same old Blair_, Nate thought to himself. He turned his attention back to Henry.

"Sorry I'm late but I couldn't find my bags on the belt and Lola called and…things piled up." Blair nodded her head sarcastically behind Henry's back. He ignored her.

"But I'm in uniform and ready to go! So let's hit the road!" Henry cheered and threw his hands up in the air. Nate set him down on the ground so he could retrieve his Giants sweatshirt he had given him for Christmas last year in case it got cold. He dashed back to his uncle excitedly and pulled him towards the elevator.

"Let's go! We have no time to waste Nathaniel!" Henry yelled. Nate blew Blair an air kiss making her roll her eyes in half annoyance and half silliness before the two were loaded into the elevator.

* * *

Needless to say, _they missed kickoff. _

But it did not damper the fun time that Nate and Henry were having. It was now the middle of the second quarter and Henry was starting to get antsy. He started to jump up and down in his seat noisily. Nate decided that now might be a good time to go get some ice cream and get Henry moving before he bursted of energy overload.

"Let's go get some food and stretch our legs Manning." He offered, patting Henry on the back. He immediately shot up, relieved by his uncle's proposition, and dashed into the aisle. Nate ran up to him and swooped him up in his arms. Henry screamed.

"You can't run away from me. You're only a quarterback." Henry giggled as his uncle set him back on the concrete after they climbed the steps.

"Now you have to hold my hand or your mother will chop my head off. She is very protective of her baby." Henry stuck his tongue out at the word baby, but took his uncle's outstretched hand anyway. They walked around the stadium a bit before finding an ice cream place.

"I want booberry water ice Natie." Henry complained, rocking back and forth pulling his uncle's arm. Nate shook his head.

"No way. I am not giving you any dyed stuff you will never last the rest of the game." He pouted and peered into the glass at the ice cream flavors. He made his decision and looked back up at the cashier.

"I will have a large rocky road please." He said sweetly. Nate gave the cashier a knowing look. She smirked and scooped a small. Nate ordered the same and paid for it. Henry already had his face in the ice cream before Nate could even hand him a spoon. He had it all over his face. Nate sighed and took a napkin and wiped his face.

"You are a piece of work. Do you know that?" He asked, laughing. Henry smiled and cocked his head.

"Mommy says that a lot." He replied. He took Nate's hand and the two continued to walk around the stadium, eating their ice cream.

"Uncle Nate?"

"Yes Henry?"

"When my sister is born, are we going to have to bring her to the Giants game too?" He asked, looking up at his godfather. Nate smiled.

"Maybe one or two. But the Giants game is a guys hangout. No girls allowed." He held out his knuckle and Henry gave him a knuckle tap back. The boys laughed in unison.

"Are you going to be her godfather too?" Henry asked. Nate shrugged.

"Probably. I don't know. Your parents make that decision. Although I highly doubt your father would ever let your Uncle Dan be a godfather to his child." Henry giggled.

"You are way cooler than Uncle Dan." He said sweetly, batting his eyes. Nate shook his head.

"To quote your mother, flattery will get you nowhere. But I am still happy to hear that." Nate wrapped his arm around Henry's shoulder and brought him closer to him.

"You are an only child like Mommy and Daddy, right?" Nate nodded.

"Yes."

"So you don't know what it's like to have a sister or brother." He said with a hint of disappointment. Nate laughed.

"Well, I sort of know. Your mother and Aunt Serena are like my sisters. They sure act like it sometimes." Henry looked up at him.

"Is it annoying sometimes?" He asked. Nate couldn't help but to laugh again.

"Well, yes. When we were little, your mother loved to boss me around. Serena loved to toy with me. They still do. And your father was like my brother. We got in fist fights and argued just like brothers do. We were all around each other a lot since our parents and uncles didn't take us to the Giants game or on a shopping spree." Henry bit at his spoon.

"But, they are also the people I could talk to when I was hurt, or when I needed someone to have fun with. Having a sibling is a lot of fun too because they're always around when you need them. Your mom, dad, and I didn't have that luxury. It stunk being alone when we weren't around each other." Nate patted Henry's back.

"Having a sister isn't going to be fun all the time, but when you are older you come to realize that your siblings are your best friends. And they are the people you love the most. That helped you when your friends abandoned you. That you share some beautiful memories with. You may not see it at first, but I promise you will at some point." Henry hugged his favorite uncle.

"Thanks Nate. But can we go back to our seats now?" Nate laughed.

"Sure buddy."

* * *

It was the last five minutes of the game. The Giants had the ball. If they scored, they would win the game. If not, the Cowboys would walk out with a victory. It was down to the nitty gritty, and Nate was awfully nervous. So nervous he did not notice the little boy tugging at his jersey.

"Uncle Nate, I _really _have to go to the bathroom." Henry cried, tugging harder. Nate kept his focus on the game.

"Can you hold it a little longer buddy?" He asked before groaning at the quarterback Manning getting sacked. Henry wiggled around and continued tugging.

"No I _really really _have to go." He begged, clenching his tiny hands around his uncle's arm. Nate handed him his empty beer bottle, still keeping his eyes locked with the game.

"Here, pee in this." Henry pushed away.

"That's gross! I know where to go. I'll go by myself." Nate kept him held down in his seat with one arm.

"One more play buddy and then we'll go together." Nate watched the next play. First down. The Giants could totally win this. He remembered about Henry and turned towards his seat.

_It was empty._

"Henry!" Nate yelled, bounding up the stairs. Numerous people yelled at him for blocking his view, but he could care less. He needed to find his godson _quick_. He could almost hear Blair screaming at him.

And _feel _it too.

He finally got at the top of the steps and looked both ways. Remembering the men's bathroom was to the left, he quickly turned that way and bounded towards it. He calmed down when he saw Henry throwing open the door and running in there as fast as his little legs could carry him. Nate slowed to a steady jog and made his way to the door. He walked in and leaned against the wall. He could hear Henry sighing of relief as he relieved himself. Nate caught his breath and couldn't help but to laugh.

"You really had to go buddy." He remarked. He knew Henry was probably blushing. He was a very bashful kid and got embarrassed quite easily.

"Yes. Sorry we missed the important part of the game." He replied quietly. He flushed the toilet and hopped out, a pout on his face. Nate patted his shoulder.

"No problem. You gotta go when you gotta go. Sorry I ignored you." Henry turned and washed his hands.

"You want Aunt Lola to have a baby when you get married, right?" Henry asked as he soaped up his hands.

"Sure. But maybe a daughter so I don't have to run after two boys going to the bathroom during the fourth quarter." Henry laughed and dried his hands off. He opened the door for his uncle and the two walked back into the stadium. All of the sudden, the crowd started chanting.

"Come on Hen let's see what's going on." Nate took Henry's hand and the two ran for the standing section. Realizing the small boy couldn't see, Nate picked him up and put him on his shoulders. Henry wrapped his arms around Nate's head to balance himself. The ball spiraled in the air towards the wide receiver and…

_Touchdown._

Henry threw his hands in the air and cheered. Nate grabbed them and held his hands up too. They danced around and laughed as the team ran out and celebrated. Henry leaned over and hugged his uncle around the neck.

"We didn't miss it!" He yelled through the uproar. Nate smiled.

"No we didn't buddy. No we didn't."

* * *

Nate walked out of the elevator with a very tired Henry over his shoulder. He spotted Blair and Chuck in the living room, curled up watching _The Vow_. Blair was clearly tearing up and Chuck was keeping his monotone face trying to hide his feelings. He honestly cannot remember a time where he saw Chuck cry. Maybe when they were young, but certainly not in the teen years and beyond. He was an expert at hiding his feelings. So much so it almost scared Nate. Blair's head shot from the flat screen to Nate when she noticed his presence. She immediately threw away her feelings in a very Blair-like manner and paused the movie. Chuck continued massaging her shoulders.

"Is my little munchkin tired?" Blair cooed, outstretching her arms. Nate nodded and handed her beloved child to her. He snuggled into his mother's bump in his half-asleep state and closed his eyes. Blair brushed the hair out of his face.

"Did he have fun?" She asked, looking back up at Nate.

"We had a lot of fun. He begged me for water ice, but I didn't let up unlike a certain other man would in this room." Blair turned around and gave her husband a knowing look. Chuck smirked.

"What? I love our son." Chuck defended. Blair kissed him chastely on the lips. He was too perfect.

"Okay is my interrogation over? 'Cause I'd really like to be spared the makeout session." Blair turned back around and rolled her eyes.

"You really think we'd makeout in front of our son? We aren't teen parents or ghetto street-roamers." Nate shrugged.

"Honestly, I've learned to not expect anything anymore." Blair shook her head.

"Thank you Nathaniel for showing our son a good time and especially not requiring me to come with you." Chuck said.

"And thank you for bringing him back in one piece." Blair added as she rubbed Henry's arm.

"You know I had my doubts." Nate sighed.

"Anything for my godson." Nate replied, looking at Henry asleep against Blair's big bump. He walked over and patted his chest.

"Bye bud." He leaned over, kissed Blair's cheek, and shook Chuck's arm. He gave the family one last wave before heading back into the elevator.

He _definatly _wanted a daughter.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Nate/Henry chapter and also the sonogram :) Can't wait for tonight's episode as well! **

**Still mad at Sandy for postponing it however. It could be the cotillion ep tonight! But then it gives us one more week to our fangirl lives…**

**R&Rs are very loved, as always. This is one of my most reviewed stories, and I am so grateful for it. Keep it up! And as always, let me know what moments you want to see. There is going to be a Chuck and Blair alone part to the next chapter, I'll just let you know that for now ;)**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: If you need a livestream for tonight, I have one going since there aren't many! Go to /rauhlprincess to see my livestream! Sorry I might be fangirling in the bg but…it's all good.**


	7. Workaholics Gone Bad

"Uncle Eric, wake up!" Henry yelled, jumping up and down on his sleeping uncle in his bed. Eric awoke slowly and squinted at the light in his room. He had come home for the weekend from Rhode Island, where he was living with Jonathan. Jonathan was on a business trip and Eric didn't want to be alone for a week. He had come late last night to the Van Der Woodsen penthouse. As much as he was happy to see his nephew, he was very tired. He didn't even know what time it was, but knowing Henry Bass it was definitely nine o'clock or earlier.

"Good morning Henry." Eric croaked, looking up at him. Henry smiled.

"Nanna is gonna take me to the zoo! Come with us!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Eric rubbed his eyes and moaned.

"What are you doing here so early?" Eric asked, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Daddy dropped me off on the way to work. Mommy wasn't feeling well today." He replied, pouting. Eric sat up and threw him down on the bed. He shrieked as his uncle tickled him all over. Lily peered through her son's doorframe at the interaction and smiled. Henry threw his head to the side and met his grandmother's eyes.

"Nanna! Tell him to stop!" Henry screamed, trying not to laugh. Lily walked over to the bed.

"Alright, alright boys." She scolded, pulling Henry out from underneath Eric. They all shared a long laugh.

"Can Ricky come with us Nanna?" He begged. When he was little, he could only pronounce "Rick" in Eric's name, so the name stuck. He stood up on his toes on the bed and wrapped his arms around Lily. She looked over at Eric.

"Why doesn't Eric meet us for lunch after so he can get some rest? He's had a long week." Henry looked over at his uncle and pouted.

"Okay. But you better not be late!" He murmured. Eric fell back into his pillows and sighed.

"I won't." He already was half asleep when he heard Lily and Henry leave the room.

* * *

"Alright sweetheart where are we off to first?" Lily asked, taking Henry's hand and tossing her handbag over her shoulder. Henry smiled a toothy grin at his grandmother.

"Penguins!" He yelled. Lily laughed and let him guide her over to the pen. She lifted him up and pressed him against the fence so he could see. She smiled as she watched Henry's eyes wander around excitedly. She had promised herself that she would not be the negligent parent she was to Serena and Eric. This time she would pour every ounce of love and attention she had on Henry and her future grandchildren. She is happily married to Rufus and knows that she has reached the plateau of her life. She was overjoyed when Chuck and Blair first told her they were expecting…

* * *

_Lily was hosting a dinner party for her family. After all of the craziness with Bart, Chuck and Blair's hasty wedding, and Dan and Serena's sudden reconnection, she felt as though it was time to get the family together for a fun night together. As usual, Chuck and Blair were late. But nobody expected any less of them._

"_Blair just texted me. She said get started on the salad and they'll be here soon. She got caught up at Waldorf." Serena reported, leaning against the counter. Dan pulled the salad bowl off of the counter and placed it on the table._

"_That's the Chair language for: We're having a quickie. Do not disturb." Dan remarked. Serena couldn't help but to laugh at the comment. Lily just shook her head._

"_They're newlyweds. Give them a break." Lily defended with a sigh. Dan pulled Serena over to the table and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Lily was happy to see the two made up. After everything that had happened in the last two years, the two just needed to start again. So far, everything was running pretty smoothly. She joined them at the table followed by Rufus and Eric, who was home for the weekend from college. Serena shifted into her own seat and everyone started on their salad. About five minutes into dinner, Chuck and Blair came dashing in._

"_Sorry we're late. I was up to my forehead in catch up work at Waldorf." Blair said happily. Serena cocked her head and Lily could tell she was studying Blair. _

"_That's quite alright honey. Take a seat." Chuck pulled out a chair for Blair. She took a seat and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and kissed his cheek. Once everyone was seated, Rufus brought over the main course of crab cakes. The conversation drifted to New Years Resolutions when all of the sudden, Blair threw a hand up to her mouth and slammed her knees against the table in a beeline to the bathroom. Chuck quickly stood up and ran after her, as though expecting this to happen. Everyone looked at each other in worry. Serena stood up slowly, flattened her dress, and went to her friend to see if she needed anything. Everyone had a suspicion on their minds, but none of them said it aloud. _

_About fifteen minutes later, Blair returned to the room, Serena holding her one hand and Chuck the other. She was wearing one of Serena's light green casual dresses as she had barely made it to the bathroom. Her eyes were puffy red and she bit her lip._

"_I'm sorry I had to tell you guys in this way. Chuck and I were planning on coming here on time for once and telling you, but baby Bass had other plans. I've been sick as a dog all week." She explained. She glanced down at her small bump, exposed much more in Serena's dress._

"_Chuck and I are having a baby. Well, I'm actually almost two months along. We just found out in such a hectic time and it was the last thing on our minds to tell you all until we solved the more pending issues. But we're really excited-" She looked over at Chuck and smiled. Serena let go of her friend's hand and Chuck wrapped an arm around her lovingly._

"_-And we hope you all share our excitement too." She finished, sniffling. After a short moment of silence, everyone erupted in applause and cheering. Blair laughed and Chuck smiled, kissing the top of her head._

"_It's about time!" Eric yelled, standing up to hug the happy couple. Everyone ran over to them and they all shared a group hug. _

"_I know you are going to be a great grandmother mom." Chuck said, hugging Lily tight. Lily was immediately brought to tears. She kissed her step-son's cheek._

"_I promise I won't let you down." Chuck smiled and nodded, bringing her in for another hug. _

Lily kissed the top of her grandson's head. He raised his small hand and pointed at a penguin.

"Look Nanna! He's diving!" Henry observed excitedly.

* * *

"That's amazing Henry." Lily responded. Henry continued to watch the penguins closely. He pointed to another penguin who was cuddled up with another one. They looked to be smaller than the rest.

"Do you think they're brother and sister Nanna?" He asked, looking up at Lily with his big brown eyes. She shrugged.

"Maybe." He turned back to the penguins and gazed longingly at the two.

"Nanna?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Did Serena and Eric cuddle?" Lily couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, they didn't always get along. But yes they cuddled. Still do. Your Aunt Serena loves her brother very much and he loves her back. They've been through it all together. They're best friends." Henry looked up at his grandmother.

"I thought my mommy was her best friend?" Lily cocked her head and smiled.

"That's true. But siblings are different sort of best friends. You'll see for yourself once your sister gets older." Henry sighed and wiggled his way out of Lily's arms.

"Can we go to the bird observatory now?" Henry asked. Lily took his hand and nodded.

* * *

"Blair?!" Eleanor gasped, walking into her daughter's surprised to see her there. Blair was sitting in her office chair trying to reach something, but couldn't because of her nine-month pregnant belly. Eleanor immediately ran over and reached the thing for her. She turned back to her daughter and kept the book of patterns out of her reach. Blair flopped into the back of her chair knowing she'd lose this battle.

"And what exactly are you doing here? You know Chuck would kill us both if he knew you were at work! You are nine months pregnant for god sake and could go into labor at any moment!" Blair shook her head.

"Do you know how _horrible _it is being locked up in a townhouse pregnant all. Day. Long?" Blair yelled, waving her hands in the air.

"I was pregnant too once. With you!" Blair rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh please mother like you didn't work until the second my hair was out your vagina. In fact, I bet that you were on the phone with buyers in between pushes." Blair exclaimed. Eleanor gave her a look.

"Well I had no one to take over my company for me! At least no one I trusted. Is this what this all is about? You don't trust me? With my own company?" Eleanor scoffed. Blair fidgeted.

"No…Oh god I've turned into an Eleanor Jr." Blair cried as she threw her head in her hands. Eleanor rolled her eyes and shifted her weight.

"Blair. Go home."

"No." Blair mumbled stubbornly in her hands.

"Don't make me grab you by the arm like I did when you were little." Eleanor threatened.

"Just one more dress!" Blair proposed softly as she reached for a patterns book. Eleanor swatted her hand away and pulled her into the standing position.

"Pierre! Get Mrs. Bass' coat. And if you contact her one more time before my granddaughter's first cry pierces the air, I will see you fired." Eleanor ordered. She pulled her daughter towards the door by the arm.

"I cannot believe I am treating my 25 year-old daughter like this when she's already a mother of one and almost two." She mumbled. Pierre came dashing in and threw the jacket into Eleanor's waiting arms. She gave him a glare before putting the tan knee-length coat on her daughter. Blair sighed and pulled her hair out from underneath the coat. She knew her mother was right about resting, but she hated being treated like a disabled person. With Henry, it was all a blur. Some of her pregnancy was running around trying to defeat Bart and the rest was spent with Chuck since he refused to leave her side. This time around, Chuck was much more lenient with her and less protective, but still had a strong hold on her. If he knew she was at work, he'd explode. She plotted in her head how to sneak back in the townhouse without him seeing her or knowing she had gone. Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It won't be long before you have her in your arms." Eleanor comforted, rubbing her arm. Blair smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thanks Mom. Love you." She kissed her cheek and headed out the door. She reached the street and hustled quickly to find a cab. She ran into someone and jumped.

"Hello to you too lover." A voice murmured. She realized who it was and shot him a dark glare.

"You're such a troll." She said, resting her hands on her hips. He gave her a suggesting look. She sighed and batted her eyes.

"Okay I know I know I shouldn't be out. But I'm not a cripple! I'm fully capable at handling the outside world." Chuck continued giving her the look. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Bass? I'm sorry? I'm going to go back to my town house jail right now and you can return to work? I give you permission to chain my ankles together?" Chuck laughed. She cocked her head.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go feed the ducks with me. Lily has Henry at the zoo. We could pick him up and do our favorite activity together. While it's just the three of us." Chuck proposed, rubbing her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his and cracked a small smile.

"I'm sorry I made you lose your mind so much you actually wanted to return to work." Blair laughed heartedly.

"You should be. Eleanor actually had me by the arm like I was six again." Chuck brought her in for a kiss. He gave her a peck and then kissed the tip of her nose.

"Love you." He said, hugging her as tight as he could with her stomach. She kissed his neck.

"Love you too." He walked her over to the limo and helped her in.

* * *

"Momma! Daddy!" Henry screamed, running up to his parents down the path. Chuck bent down with his arms wide open and threw his son into the air. He shrieked with glee as he flew through the air, music to Blair's ears. As he settled back down in Chuck's arms, Blair kissed him hard on the cheek. The duo turned back to Lily.

"Thank you so much for taking him to the zoo. He loves it so much." Blair said, smiling. Lily smiled back.

"My pleasure. We had a lot of fun. Especially with the bird house." Henry's head shot up from his father's chest.

"Mommy we saw soooo many birds and it was soooo cool but it was hot in there so Nanna had to take off my coat and carry it for me." Lily laughed and Blair smiled.

"That's amazing love. Go give your grandmother a goodbye hug and kiss." Blair instructed. Chuck set him down and he immediately ran over to Lily, enveloping her in a big hug.

"Thank you Nan. Love you." He said cheerfully. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Alright Henry have fun with your parents!" She said, kissing his cheek in return. He giggled and ran back to his parents.

"Bye!" Lily said, turning to walk to her town car. They waved goodbye and each took one of Henry's hands. He swung them happily and skipped down the path. He loved his family this way and didn't want it to ever change. He turned to look at Blair.

"Momma? Can we do this just us after the baby is born?" Blair shook her head.

"Stop worrying about the baby. Let's just enjoy what we have now and we'll see how it works out when the time comes." She said. They reached the pond and Chuck bent down to hand Henry the bread. He took and broke it quickly. He handed some bread to Blair. She smiled and threw the first piece in. No matter how old she got, she knew this would always be her favorite thing to do. The duck pond was her comfort zone. She loved it even more when she got to share it with her son and knows she will love it even more when she brings her daughter. Chuck wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly as they watched Henry go after the ducks with a smile planted on his face.

She could never get tired of this.

* * *

After stopping for a bite of ice cream, the Basses were on their way back to their townhouse. Blair insisted that she was fine walking, but Chuck could sense her discomfort. He wrapped an arm tightly across her back as if he was her crutch. She kissed his cheek lightly and then returned to locking eyes with Henry, who was skipping in front of them happily. A phone started ringing and vibrating. Chuck groaned and answered his Blackberry with a click.

"Hello Michael. You know today I left early." He stated cooly. He kept his arm firmly in place across Blair's back. She was too busy watching Henry to see Chuck's expression drop.

"Okay…can we send someone out there?" Henry started singing some Disney song loudly.

"Shhh Henry Daddy's on the phone." Blair scolded, tapping his shoulder lightly. He giggled and blushed in apology. Chuck suddenly stopped abruptly in his path. This gained Blair's attention.

"Do you realize I have a _nine-month-pregnant_ wife as well as a _four-year-old_ son? You can't send anybody else?" Chuck barked into the phone. Henry turned around and looked back confusedly at his parents. He wondered why they stopped walking. He skipped up to them and took Blair's hand in his. Chuck shook his head.

"I swear to god Michael if I am not back by 11 o'clock tomorrow there will be hell to pay." Blair's expression dropped. A night without Chuck by her side? How was she ever supposed to sleep? He was the one that always made her comfortable by shifting the pillows. He played the iPod when the baby wouldn't sleep. A night without him did not just seem upsetting, but _unbearable_.

"Send a car to pick me up at seven." He mumbled before clicking his phone shut. He twirled his phone in his hand a few times and stared at the ground. Blair stood silently next to him. Henry watched his parents intently. He didn't understand what was going on.

"What's going on Daddy?" He asked quietly after a few moments of silence. Chuck looked up at his son and slid his sleek black phone into his pocket.

"I have to leave the city tonight. Someone is trying to sue Bass Industries and if I don't get out there to negotiate a new contract, the company will be in huge jeopardy." Henry wrinkled his tiny face.

"What does sue mean?" Chuck couldn't help but to smirk.

"It's when someone…isn't happy with something and wants you to know it. It's hard to explain bud." He murmured, ruffling his hair. Blair continued looking into the street unhappily. The wind blew her hair around softly. Chuck swore she was the most beautiful tragic ever. When she was sad, she could even be more beautiful.

"Honey, I'm sorry. It's only a night and part of the morning. And I promise after this no more leaving or business until our daughter is four months old." He comforted, nuzzling his nose in her neck. Her lips formed into a tight line.

"You yell at me for being obsessed with my company when you are just as obsessed with yours." She shot. He sighed.

"Blair…"

"You'll still have me Mommy!" Henry exclaimed, throwing his hands around her as best he could given her stomach. Blair cracked a small smile.

"That's right baby. And we're going to have such a fun time without your father." Blair said, giving Chuck a side glare. She took her son's hand and stomped triumphantly down the street as best as she could. Chuck watched her walk and shook his head before following after them.

* * *

"You know I'm not the only pregnant one. _We're _the pregnant ones." Blair argued, throwing shirts into Chuck's suitcase. Her husband emerged from the bathroom with his toiletry bag and sighed. She hadn't stopped since they got home. He knew better than to argue back. He had to let Blair run out of ammunition before he could put up a shield.

"I may be the one physically carrying this baby, but you are expecting a child too. Start acting like it and get some responsibility." Chuck looked up at her.

"Do you want me to lose this company and have no solid ground for our _children _to stand on?" Chuck murmured softly. She scoffed.

"Oh like my income from Waldorf wouldn't cut it?! This isn't about money or our kids' futures. This is about _you _and your obsession with this damn company! Because god forbid it does go down Bart would've been _humiliated_ and that's the one thing that always eats you up inside. Even though your father is in the ground for good you still act like he's lurking over you. Stop acting like he shoved a stick up your ass and be your own person!" She screamed. She stopped and realized what she had just said. Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked into Chuck's pained face.

"Chuck I'm sorry I-"

"I think I'll go over early." He said, zipping up his suitcase. Blair's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, as if it had a double meaning. He placed the small suitcase on the ground and walked over to her. He planted a cold kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning at 11." He stated. She nodded, holding back tears that were threatening to fall. He turned and walked into the hallway.

"Chuck!" She practically yelled. He stopped in the doorway.

"I love you." A silence fell.

"I love you too." He responded moments later, not turning to look at her. She crossed her arms over her belly and shifted her weight. He then left the room and went down the hallway, leaving a hormonal Blair to fall to her knees.

As he neared the steps, he noticed Henry curled up on the first step, hugging his knees to his chest. He was wearing his blue silk pajamas, even though it was only five o'clock. Chuck sat on the step next to him, taking a breather.

"Are you and Mommy gonna get a divorce?" He asked quietly, tears welling up in his eyes. One poured down his cheek, casing Chuck's heart to break. He thumbed it away and sighed.

"No buddy. We just had a little argument. Everything is going to be okay." He slid Henry onto his lap and hugged him tight. The little boy started to sob in his arms.

"I don't want you to leave Daddy." He cried, balling up Chuck's green shirt in his small hands. Chuck rubbed his back.

"I know Hen but I have to." He replied. Henry cried even harder. Chuck rocked him back and forth in his arms in an effort to calm him down, but he kept crying.

"There's gonna be no more days of you, me, and Mommy." He said in between sobs. Chuck sighed. He knew there was something else beyond him and Blair's argument and him leaving.

"There's going to be so many more days. I promise. Your sister may be coming soon but that doesn't mean we won't all be together." He rubbed his bare foot softly. His sobs started dying down. He held his son tightly and kissed the top of his head, continuing to rock him back and forth. In a sense, the rocking was almost calming him down too. He knew Blair didn't mean the things she said to that extent and just got caught up in her hormones, but it still hurt. She knew that his father was a touchy subject for him. Not only did he watch his father die from falling off of a building, but also went through really rough times that year. It seemed as though one Bart episode wasn't enough. There had to be a whole other saga. Of course, Blair got caught in it and lead to her being hurt. His father was attached to too many dark times and always seemed to be dangling over his head. He was almost like that older brother Chuck never had. He always had to be more like him. He could never totally _be _him, but was always striving to be. Blair was right when she said that he needed to become his own person. He had established himself when his father wasn't around, but when he came back it all seemed to vanish. The effect Bart had on him was almost as strong as the one Blair had on him, and it was absolutely terrifying. He knew he would never be over his father and that the scars would always remain, but he had to move on. Maybe four years later, he still hadn't. Henry looked up at him with puffy, innocent eyes.

"When are you coming back?" He asked quietly. Chuck brushed hair out of his face.

"Tomorrow at 11. Right in time for lunch. Maybe Dorota can make tacos?" He proposed. Henry nodded in agreement. Chuck cracked a small smile.

"Love you little man. Take care of your mom for me. I trust you." He said, kissing his forehead. Henry hugged his father tightly one last time.

"Be careful." He murmured into his shoulder, echoing Blair's usual goodbye. Chuck rocked him one last time. He stood up and placed him at the top of the stairs.

"Go get _Breakfast at Tiffany's _from the guest room and pop it in the DVD player in our room. Mommy will be really happy to watch that with you. I'll have Dorota bring you guys some chicken soup." Chuck instructed. Henry nodded and padded over to the guest room quickly. He turned and walked slowly down the steps. After informing Dorota to heat up the soup, he walked into the elevator and hit the ground floor. He rested his head on the elevator wall and sighed. Life with Blair was never easy.

But he never regretted a moment of it.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it's not one of my best, but I tried ;) Some of you guys wanted to see Eric and Lily in this story, so I gave them a brief appearance. The overall theme of this story is Henry's fears of becoming a big brother, so if I keep rehashing fears that is why. I gave a little more insight this chapter on Chuck and Blair's relationship tensions with the baby too. These will play out a little more but… BABY BASS IS COMING SOON :D Get excited. I have her name picked out and I hope you all will like it. **

**Please R&R this chapter as always. You guys are the best at reviewing so THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU =D It really guides me to writing this story. I know I haven't updated as fast as I usually do, but I am planning on picking it up a little more. This story will be about 10 chapters as I said. Maybe 11 with an epilogue. We shall see…**

**XOXO, Becca**


	8. Once Upon An Eve

"Momma?" Henry called, pushing the door open slowly. Blair was curled up with her long pillow on her bed, tears flowing down her puffy cheeks. She poked her head up at the sound of his voice. It was too late to hide her emotions now.

"Hi Henry." She murmured softly. He walked over to the bed and hoisted himself up onto it. He set the movie on the end table and wrapped his arms around Blair. She hugged him tightly to her body as if he was her life vest. She kissed his neck and continued to hold onto him. She needed her little boy now more than ever.

"Mommy don't cry. Daddy will be home in the morning." He comforted. She couldn't help but to smile at his sincerity.

"I know love." She whispered, rocking him back and forth. She spotted _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ on the end table and shook her head.

"Did you bring this for me?" She asked as she pulled away from Henry and reached for the DVD. He nodded. She brushed the hair out of her face and smiled genuinely.

"Thank you baby." He smiled back.

"Dorota is going to bring us some chicken soup and we can watch it together! Daddy told me to bring the movie and eat soup with you." Blair cocked her head.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah. Before he left." Blair looked down at the bed and smiled faintly. Maybe everything was going to be okay. She knew Chuck was hurt by her words, but they would get past this. Henry took the DVD out of her hands and hopped off the bed. As he put the disc in, Dorota came darting in with a tray of soup. She smiled and placed it on the table next to Blair.

"You're dismissed Dorota. Thank you." Dorota gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay night? All alone without Mister Chuck?" She asked. Blair shook her head and smiled.

"I've got my little man over there to protect me!" She joked. Henry grinned and hopped on the bed, giggling. He sat on his knees and continued bouncing. Dorota smiled.

"Goodnight Miss Blair. Call if you need anything." Dorota kissed Blair on the cheek before hustling back out the door. Henry crawled up to his mother and reached for his soup. Blair grabbed his arm.

"Ah ah ah you are going to scorch me. Let me get it for you." Henry laughed and threw himself under the covers. Blair smiled and slowly handed him his soup. She hit the play button on the remote and the familiar opening started echoing through the room. She smiled in content. Henry nuzzled his head in her arm and sipped his soup happily.

"Momma?" He asked, using his typical question starter.

"Yes love?" Blair replied, keeping her focus on the TV.

"Why do you love this movie so much?" Blair laughed and shook her head.

"I don't know. It's just…romantic and beautiful. I've loved it ever since I was four and I saw it on the TV in my mother's office." She said with a smile. Henry nodded.

"And why does she name her cat Cat? That's stupid." Blair pretended to gasp.

"No it's not. You know my cat at Pere's house is named that!"

"But it's named after the cat in the movie! That doesn't count since you didn't come up with it." Blair kissed the top of his head.

"I should've named you boy I guess…" She joked. He gave her a face and returned to his soup. She sighed and shifted her position. All the sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her back. Careful not to alarm Henry, she slowly moved her hand to clutch the part of her back. She took in a deep breath and started to massage it. After a minute or so, the pain dulled away. She had gotten sharp pains during both of her pregnancies, so she wasn't too alarmed. But deep down in the pit of her stomach, a fear started to churn. She rubbed her stomach gently.

"Please wait till tomorrow baby girl." She whispered, settling back into her pillows. She curled up against her son and went back to watching her favorite movie.

* * *

About three fourths of the way through the movie, Blair started getting horrible cramps. She stretched her legs out and groaned. The fears were boiling up inside of her. But if she was going into labor, wouldn't her water have broken by now? She threw off the covers just to check. Everything was dry. Henry eyed her suspiciously from his position on the propped up pillows. She smiled weakly.

"I'm just getting up to…go get us some ice cream. I'll be right back." She pulled onto her end table to hoist her up. Maybe if she took a little walk it would get better. She only wanted to go to the hospital if she was indeed in labor. Last time they did not have one, but _two _false alarms for Henry. Sure the second one was maybe just an exaggeration in hopes that they would break her water for her at the hospital so she could get the show on the road, but both times ended up being Braxton Hicks contractions. She did not want to alarm Henry most of all. He was already terrified enough for her. And if her water broke, she might be able to hold it long enough to tuck him into bed and then slip out the door, swapping places with Lily.

But then she had another _Bass-sized_ cloud over her head. Who decided to float its way out of the city.

She groaned and padded into the kitchen. Myth had it that wine could prevent labor. It was worth a shot. She reached on the top shelf and got the bottle of red wine. A cramp ripped through her body causing her to let out a soft welp. She fought back tears as she shakily poured herself a glass of wine. She was terrified. The doctor had told her the baby would probably come early, but _this _early? It was over a week and a half before her due date! She was expecting a few days or at the most a week.

"I command myself to not be in labor." She said, taking a deep breath. She clenched the wine glass hard in her sweaty palms. Her trembling hands brought the glass to her lips and she took a long sip. A sudden feeling caused the wine glass to hit the ground with a large shattering sound. Her hand stayed extended in the air and her eyes locked in on the doorframe. The feeling grew larger and larger until she couldn't help but to look down. She looked down at her perfectly manicured rosy pink toes, which were now submerged in a puddle of water. The spilled wine started to bleed into her water as her eyes darted back and forth rapidly.

"Mommy!" Henry screamed, coming out from his hiding spot behind the doorframe. Blair took in a deep breath and tried to keep calm.

"Henry-"She started, keeping her eyes locked on her feet. She knew if she looked at his most likely terrified face, she would become undone. She was close enough to that point already.

"I need you to go get my phone and call Aunt Serena. You know her number right?"

"Yes." He answered quickly.

"Then I need you to come bring it here, okay?" Henry immediately bounded out of the kitchen and up the staircase. Blair gripped the edge of the counter and fought back tears. This was not the way this was supposed to go down. She desperately tried to keep her cool as she heard tiny feet re-enter the kitchen. Before she could warn him otherwise, Henry slipped on her water and the wine and fell next to her. He started to cry and Blair became slowly undone. She reached down and pulled him up to his feet, grabbing the phone from his hands. She held it up to her ear and started to rub Henry's head.

"What the heck was that B? Henry says there's water pouring out of you which I am guessing means you are in labor?" Serena said. Blair grinded her teeth together as a contraction ripped through her body. She didn't know she had clenched Henry's hair hard in her hands.

"Mommy that hurts!" He screamed, continuing to wail. His pajamas were covered in wine and water.

"I'm sorry baby." She apologized through gritted teeth, patting his head.

"B?" Serena asked.

"What the hell do you think Serena?" She looked down at Henry quickly and regained her cool.

"Please come over here as fast as you can. And bring Dan so he can stay here with Henry until Lily can get him." Blair ordered as calm as she could.

"Okay. Should I call Ch-"

"No!" Blair yelled. She took a deep breath.

"When we're in the town car I'll call him."

"Already half way to your house. See you in a bit." The call ended with a click. Blair placed her Blackberry on the countertop and turned her attention back to her son. He was holding his hand out and for the first time, she noticed it was covered in blood. She started to feel woozy. She was very sensitive to blood, even more so now than ever. Chuck and Dorota always dealt with the major injuries. It wasn't like there were a lot of them. She could handle a skinned knee and that was about where she drew the line.

"It's okay please don't cry! I'm going to be fine and so are you." She grabbed a towel from the sink and wetted it. She gently wrapped the hand in the towel. Henry continued to wail, terrified about not only what was happening to his mother, but to him too. He wriggled his hand out of the towel and pointed to his palm. Blair saw a shard of a wine glass puncturing his hand. She nervously traced her finger along the outside of it, emitting a scream from Henry. She bit her lip as pain ripped through her body.

"It's okay baby it's okay we'll get it out." Blair comforted, trying to rip it out. He shrieked and ripped his hand away. Blair grabbed the counter for support again and hunched over.

"Henry if you aren't going to let me take it out then it won't come out." She moaned.

"Mommy are we dying?" He screamed as he sobbed, jumping up and down. Blair couldn't help but to laugh amongst her pain at his wild thought.

"No we're not dying love. I'm going to go have this baby and you are going to get that removed. In the end, we'll both be fine. Come here." Henry hugged his mother for dear life and continued to sob. He held out his bleeding hand. Blair stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.

"We're going to be just fine baby. I promise." She comforted, rocking him back and forth in her arms. His cries dimmed down to little squeaks and quivers. After a few moment of silence, Blair squeezed him hard and screamed out in pain.

"Oh my god why is your Aunt Serena late for EVERYTHING?" She screamed. Henry looked up for her with tear filled eyes.

"Because she's a blonde." He responded quietly. Blair smiled faintly at him.

"Hey I heard that!" A voice called out. Serena walked briskly into the kitchen with her magenta pumps, flowy tan maternity skirt, and a crème colored loose layered top. She flipped her braid to the side and wiped the sweat off the brim of her forehead.

"The elevator didn't come fast enough so I went up the service steps and got to the service elevator. Give me some credit here B I'm in four inch heels and am six months pregnant." She panted. Blair shot her a glare. Damn her for being the flawless pregnant lady.

"Where is Dan?" She asked, still holding onto Henry for dear life. Serena was taking in the whole situation: from the wet floor to the bleeding child.

"He waited for the regular elevator so it would be here for you and me. Is Henry okay?" The little boy looked at his hand and began to cry again.

"Great Serena I just got him calmed down and you had to go and say that?! He's right you are such a blonde!" Serena walked over to Henry and rubbed his back, ignoring her friend's comment.

"Let me see the hand Hen." He shakily held out his arm and rested it in Serena's hands. She rubbed his arm gently and looked back up at him.

"I think Uncle Dan can get this out for you. If not he can take you to the hospital but he's pretty good with medical stuff." She murmured. He looked down.

"I don't trust him." He grumbled. Serena laughed.

"He is definitely Chuck Bass' son." Another contraction hit and Blair hunched down, gripping the counter for dear life.

"WHERE IS HE WITH THE ELEVATOR? I'M NOT TRUSTING HIM MUCH RIGHT NOW EITHER!" Blair screamed. Henry continued his sobbing streak and hugged his Aunt Serena's legs. She rubbed his back and looked towards the door. Seconds later, Dan appeared in it.

"The elevator is here for you guys. I held it." Serena grabbed a hunched Blair and yanked her towards the elevator.

"Thanks honey. You're staying here with Henry and he's bleeding so please help him. Love you. Will call you soon." She rambled quickly. She kissed him quickly on the cheek as she passed through the doorway before shoving her best friend into the elevator. Dan scratched his head and surveyed the scene. Little Henry was standing by the refrigerator, his bottom lip quivering. Dan immediately walked over to the boy and bent down.

"Let me see it." He said softly. Henry shook his head.

"Please Hen? For your mom?" The boy grudgingly held out his hand. Dan looked at it for a few moments. He knew exactly how to get it out.

"Does your mom have tweezers? You know those things she plucks her eyebrows with."

"I think so." He replied quietly.

"Can you show me where they are?" Henry nodded and walked slowly to the staircase. Dan followed him into Chuck and Blair's bathroom. Of course, there were two immaculate sinks for the both of them, a makeup table for Blair, a Jacuzzi bathtub (_Dan shivers as he imagines what they __**do**__ in that_), and two large mirrors. He wouldn't imagine their bathroom any other way. Everything was completely organized on Chuck's side, but he couldn't say the same for Blair's. Her contact solution bottle was on its side, toothpaste in the sink, hairbrush hanging half-off the counter. He doesn't hold it against her being pregnant and without her husband. And no matter how messy her sink looked, it was a cathedral compared to Serena's.

Henry pulled open his mother's drawer and started rifling through it with his left hand. Dan bent down and starting digging too. At the bottom of the drawer, he spotted her purple tweezers and reached for them.

She was _definitely_ Chuck Bass' wife.

He pulled the drain stopper on the sink and started to fill it with warm water. Henry made soft sobbing noises as he waited.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" He squeaked. Dan placed a hand on his back.

"Yes she's going to be fine. And you're going to be a big brother soon!" He exclaimed. Henry's eyes darted around the bathroom.

"Is Auntie Serena going to explode water when she is about to have her baby too?" Dan smirked.

"Yes she will. And I'm so excited for it." Dan joked, shutting the tap off.

"Here we are going to soak your hand first okay? You can sit on your mom's stool." Dan grabbed the stool and pushed it over in front of the sink. Henry complied. Dan hoisted himself up on the counter and sat facing Henry. He looked down at his dangling legs nervously. He hadn't really thought about Serena going into labor. What a scary time that was going to be. However, he knew once he had his son or daughter in his arms it would all be okay.

"Why is Mommy in so much pain?" He asked. Dan looked over at him.

"Once she gets to the hospital, she won't feel any more pain. They give her medicine and it all goes away. She will be fine I promise." Henry studied his hand in the water blankly.

"Is Daddy coming?" He said lowly. Dan's eyes shot up. Chuck. He wasn't home. Blair was in labor. Everything started to fit together.

"Yes, he's coming. Give me one second to call him okay? You stay here and soak your hand." Henry nodded solemnly and rested his head on his arm. Dan ventured into Chuck and Blair's bedroom and flipped his phone out of his pocket. He shook his head when he saw _Breakfast at Tiffany's _was on pause on their television set. He dialed Chuck's number and put the phone to his ear. He started pacing nervously as the phone kept ringing.

"Humphrey. What do you want." Dan sighed of relief.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to hear your voice." He could practically see Chuck rolling his eyes.

"Get on with it I don't have all night."

"Well you better make some time, because Blair's in labor." Silence.

"I swear to god Humphrey if you are joking with me I will shove my hand through this phone and punch you so hard you will be seeing stars." Dan shook his head.

"Uhm, well-I'm not, unfortunately. So you kind of need to get over here." He heard a loud shuffling noise.

"Tell Blair I'm coming as fast as I can." He said quickly before the line went dead. Dan shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the bathroom. Henry was practically falling asleep on his arm, but Dan's footsteps made his head perk up.

"Is Daddy in the limo?" He asked.

"Yes. I just was on the phone with him. He's coming. Now let's get this bad boy out." Dan reached in and pulled out his hand from the water. He grabbed the tweezers and moved in on the shard of glass.

"Now I need for you to stay still okay bud. It will hurt less that way. Think of your Mom and Dad and new baby sister." Henry looked out the window and shut his eyes tightly. He scraped at the glass a couple of times before he got ahold of it. With one big yank, the shard was out. Dan sighed of relief. Henry screamed for a moment and his head shot back to his hand.

"Here now we are going to put this bandaid on it and we will be on our way to the hospital in spiffy shape." Henry wiped his tears off of his face as his uncle placed the bandaid on his hand. Dan looked back up at him.

"Does it work?" Henry moved the hand around and smiled softly. Dan smiled.

"Good because you'll need that hand to hold your baby sister! Why don't we also hop in that Jacuzzi and get in some new clothes. You want to be looking in top shape when she first looks at you. Plus you don't want to be covered in your mother's…fluids." Henry's laughed echoed through the bathroom walls. Dan threw him up in the air, causing him to laugh harder.

He couldn't wait to be a dad.

* * *

"DAMN THAT MOTHER CHUCKER TO HELL!" Blair screamed as she threw her head in between her knees. Serena's phone lit up in her lap and she quickly looked at it.

"Dan called Chuck. He's coming." Serena announced, continuing to rub her best friend's back. Blair looked up from her knees, panting heavily.

"HE BETTER BE. THIS IS HIS SPAWN TOO." Serena sat her friend up.

"Breathe B. You've been through this before." Blair shook her head.

"Well last time I was in the bathroom with Chuck when this happened! My water broke and hit the tile floor, Dorota cleaned it up quickly, we had my bags all ready at the door. It was foolproof. THIS IS A FREAKING SHIT SHOW!" Blair exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Serena brought her in for a hug. Or as close as she could get to one with not only one pregnant belly, but two.

"Once you see your baby girl everything is going to be okay and you know that. Chuck will get here soon. You know he'd move mountains to get to you B. In the most literal sense." Blair breathed in and out.

"The contractions are much closer together this time around. I feel it. I swear to god this baby is coming out in this limo." Serena wiped the sweat off her forehead and laughed.

"B, this baby is not coming out right now. And I sure hope not because I am not prepared to deliver it." Blair shot her a look.

"Thanks S. That's really comforting." Serena shook her head and smiled. Blair cried out as another contraction hit and squeezed Serena's hand so hard she could've sworn it turned purple.

"OW B! Can you squeeze the car seat or something?" Serena complained.

"I NEED CHUCK'S BIG HANDS! I LOVE HIS BIG HANDS!" Blair cried, starting to get into hysterical sobs. Serena looked over at her and bit her lip to keep her from laughing.

"YOU KNOW HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE BUT HE'S MY HUSBAND AND I LOVE HIM. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH. HE'S SO GOOD TO ME AND HENRY. WHY DID HE LEAVE ME ALONE TONIGHT THAT SON OF A BITCH? LITERALLY! BART BASS I HOPE YOU ARE ROTTING IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL. THANKS FOR BEING THE REASON I AM IN LABOR WITH ONLY A PREGNANT BLONDE TO HELP ME ALONG." She collapsed into her knees and clutched her stomach. Serena rubbed her arm.

"Are you done?" She asked quietly. Blair's head shot up.

"No. I'm not. I'm such a terrible person. I'm a horrible mother to Henry. I couldn't even help him when he was bleeding. I'm a horrible wife too. Who screams at her husband about his late father? How cruel is that?! I CAN'T BE A MOTHER TO ANOTHER HELPLESS HUMAN BEING." Blair yelled. Serena shook her head.

"B, you are a beautiful mother. The best on the Upper East Side. No one else pays as much attention to their child as you do. And the same goes for Chuck. You two have one of the most twisted love stories, but in the end, you came out the strongest. I know you are terrified right now and I know Chuck is too, wherever he is. But you just need to stay calm for him, Henry, and your new baby girl. And I know I might just be a pregnant blonde to you right now, but I'm your best friend. I'm not going to leave your side. Not even for a moment. I love you lots. And I know you can do this. Not only because you've done it before, but because you're Blair Waldorf…Bass." She smiled. Blair smiled faintly.

"Thank you S." Blair said softly. The limo pulled to a stop. Serena's limo driver David opened the limo door quickly. Serena looked over at Blair and smiled.

"Let's go have a baby."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but they will come faster I promise! I apologize for any typos, but I'm too lazy to correct them so-**

**I just kind of went with this and I don't know if I like it or not. So please leave a review with your thoughts. I always love them. They brighten my day tbh :)**

**This quarter in school I have three study halls a day, so I will have tons more time to write. If you aren't checking out my new story **_**Catalyst**_**, you should! It's way different than this one, but I think you'll like it. Also **_**The Basses Take Disney**_** and **_**Rhythm of Love**_** will be updated soon although those aren't my main stories right now. I will wrap up TBTD soon though as I know it is a favorite! :D**

**R&R!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	9. The New B

Dan looked up from the book he was reading in the study as he heard the elevator door announce its arrival. He trotted down the stairs to see Lily in the foyer.

"Hello Daniel. Where is Henry?" Dan smiled.

"He's upstairs in Chuck and Blair's Jacuzzi. He kinda slipped in Blair's water. But he's okay now. Just a tad shaken." Lily laughed lightly. She rested her hand on Dan's arm.

"You should go to the hospital to support Serena. We all know how monstrous Blair is during labor. And Chuck isn't there to buffer." Dan nodded.

"I remember quite clearly the TV remote hitting the side of my head. The nurses said if it hit an inch lower it would've whacked my temple." Lily shook her head and climbed the first step where Dan was standing. She enveloped him in a hug.

"I bid you good luck. But remember you'll be in this position in only a matter of months." Dan smirked.

"Hopefully not this drama-packed. " Lily laughed shortly and climbed the stairs. She padded into the bathroom and shrugged off her coat.

"Nanna!" Henry cheered from the bathtub, swishing around in the water. She smiled genuinely at her one and only grandchild. She sat at the edge of the tub and put her hands in her lap.

"Hello sweetheart." He looked down at his rubber ducky and pushed it around in the tub shyly.

"Is my sister here yet?" He asked with a hint of excitement. He looked up at her with his big brown eyes that never failed to warm Lily's heart.

"No not yet sweetheart. It may take a while. You took almost a day!" He cocked his head and continued playing with his ducky.

"Is Daddy here yet?"

"I don't know sweet. But he'll be there." Henry lied back in the bubbles and let out a long sigh.

"Is it always going to be this exhausting being an older brother?" He murmured. Lily smiled.

"Sometimes. But wait until you see her tiny little face. You'll fall in love with her instantly." Henry smiled and poked his tiny toes out of the bubbly water.

"Can we get Momma and the baby balloons at the party store before we go? Uncle Nate got me some when I was born." Lily cocked her head.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. But let's start with getting out of the tub." She said. She pulled Henry's green-frog head towel from the hook and picked her grandson out of the tub. He laughed and curled up in the towel. Lily shook his hair dry with her hand and pulled the frog cover over it. He jumped down from her arms and made a beeline for his room. Lily sighed and went after him, switching the light out as she left the bathroom.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE GOD DAMMIT? WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS!" Blair screamed, gripping the sides of the hospital bed. Serena placed her hand over Blair's.

"It's only been a half hour B. Calm down it's not good for you or the baby." Blair shook her head.

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN UNTIL MY HUSBAND IS IN MY VISION." She responded, holding her finger up. She reached over and grabbed Serena's phone off of the table. Before Serena could intercept, she was already calling Chuck on speed dial.

"Serena? Is she okay?" Chuck said hurriedly in the phone.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass-" Blair began.

"Blair! I'm coming but-"

"NO IF ANDS OR BUTS!" She yelled, sitting up in her bed. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I am dilating very quickly and this baby will not wait for you. No matter how hard I try to hold her in. So you better get your perfectly rounded ass over here or you will never see your daughter or son ever again. Do you understand me?" She said curtly.

"I'm coming as fast as I can honey but there's an accident ahead of course with our luck. Arthur is trying to find an alternate route and-"

"CHUCK I'M FREAKING SCARED OKAY I CAN'T HAVE THIS BABY WITHOUT YOU. I JUST CAN'T. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" She bursted into tears and pressed the phone harder to her ear. She needed to hear his voice to keep her stable.

"I'm scared too Blair but we're going to be just fine. You can do everything. You're Blair Waldorf-Bass. And I love you." Serena rubbed her back as she continued to cry into her knees. All Chuck could hear were her sobs and heavy breathing and it gave him so much pain.

"I hate you so much right now. But I need you." She choked.

"I'm right here. I'm sorry I left you. But either way I still would've been out of the city. This is our typical fate Blair and I'm doing everything to fight it." She looked over at her blonde best friend sadly. Her bottom lip stopped trembling.

"I'm sorry about what I said Chuck. I didn't mean it." She apologized. She sniffled and looked down at her bed sheets, which were crumpled in her hands. There was a brief silence before Chuck spoke again.

"I know you are. But it didn't mean that some of what you said wasn't true." Blair shook her head in her knees.

"No. You are an _amazing _husband and father. More than I could've ever asked for. You have overcome so much and have put up such hard battles. And in the end, you came out stronger and better than ever. Bart couldn't get you down; no one could. You're Chuck Bass. And I'm not Blair Bass without you." She could almost feel Chuck's warmth coming from the other end. It gave her a new sense of calm. She closed her eyes tightly as a contraction hit.

"Ow." She moaned quietly.

"Keep fighting love. I'm almost here. I'm going to be by your side I promise. I'm never _ever _going to leave you in a battle alone." Blair smiled faintly.

"Hurry up Bass. She can't wait much longer."

* * *

"Is the baby here yet?" Henry yelled as he ran down the hallway, assorted pink balloons in tow. Nate caught him in his arms and threw him up in the air.

"No buddy she's not quite ready to come yet. I like your Giants PJs." Henry giggled and looked down at his Ugg moccasins.

"How's she doing Nathaniel? I brought her an overnight bag. Chuck sent me a very detailed list, as usual." Nate smirked.

"She's doing quite well. Serena and Dan are in with her now." Lily's eyes went blank.

"Well where is…Charles?" Lily asked. Nate shrugged.

"I have no idea. But wherever he is, I know he's fighting real hard to get here."

* * *

"ARTHUR, YOU CANNOT TELL ME THERE ISN'T AN ALTERNATIVE ROUTE! WE'VE BEEN SITTING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR!" Chuck roared. Arthur looked back at him with tired eyes.

"Mister Bass,I couldn't even take an alternate route if I had one. This accident created bumper to bumper traffic. Once we get past it soon we will be on our way to the hospital." Arthur informed him. Chuck threw his head back in the seat and put his hands to his eyes. He massaged them deeply in an effort to calm himself. He knew that no matter how hard he did, nothing would even ease a pinch of his worries.

"How many blocks away from the hospital are we?" Chuck asked, his hands still covering his eyes.

"About twelve and a half." Chuck sat up and flattened his tie.

"I hope those yoga classes I did with Blair paid off." He mumbled. He took a deep breath and jumped out of the limo. He dodged the line of cars and made it to the sidewalk in a manner of seconds. He made a full sprint for the hospital, not even caring who stared or who was judging him.

He just needed to get to his wife in time.

* * *

"Ms. Bass, you are fully dilated. We must move you to the delivery room." Blair turned pasty white as her mouth opened with horror.

"WHAT? NO! I HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY HUSBAND!" She screamed, gripping the sides of the bed and shaking them. Serena grabbed her arm.

"B, you have me. He'll be here right after waiting for you." Blair erupted into an immediate pule of tears. She couldn't do this without him. She needed him. Their baby girl needed him. Everyone needed him.

"NOOO HE NEEDS TO SEE HIS DAUGHTER COME INTO THE WORLD!" She cried, hugging her stomach. The midwife and doctor turned to Serena for help. She offered them a hopeless look.

"Can we wait just one more minute doc?" Serena asked. The midwife shook her head.

"No, we need to deliver this baby now. She's a tad premature and we could risk her life otherwise." Blair shook her head and continued to cry.

"I WANT CHUCK!" She sobbed. Serena held her back as they began to set up for delivery. She stayed limp as the doctors hooked up numerous wires to her. Serena dialed Chuck's sped dial.

"Chuck where are you? Blair is in delivery!" Serena hissed quietly so Blair wouldn't hear.

"Two blocks away." He panted. Serena's face dropped.

"Are you…running?" Serena asked.

"YES I'M RUNNING! It was the fastest way!" Serena smiled. He really would do anything for Blair.

"You know where her birthing suite is right?"

"Yes. Put her on the phone." Serena tapped Blair's shoulder and handed her the phone.

"No phones in the delivery room Ms. Bass!" The doctor scolded, positioning himself at the bottom of the bed. The midwife joined in and started preparing Blair for delivery. Tears streamed down Blair's face as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Let her be with her husband." Serena pleaded. The doctors both looked at each other. They both had seen it all. Phones in the delivery room was not a rarity.

"Blair I am running as fast as my legs can carry me. But I want you to listen to me. I need you to push right now." Chuck demanded. He whipped around the corner and dodged a crowd of girls.

"I can't. I need you." Blair panted.

"Ms. Bass, on the next contraction I need you to push." The midwife prompted.

"Hear that? Push. You can do it. I'm right here." Blair felt the contraction rip through her body and she screamed out, pushing as hard as she could.

"You're doing so great love keep going. I'm coming for you." He murmured. She gripped Serena's hand tightly and groaned.

"You better be." She said in between breaths. She could hear him climbing steps and she prayed they were hospital ones.

"Push." He coached through the phone. With that came another contraction she weathered through. The midwife smiled at Blair.

"You're doing great Ms. Bass! She's moving quickly." Blair nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. Another contraction hit and she pushed hard.

"CHUCK!" She screamed. The shrill in her voice made Chuck's blood run cold.

"You've got this B." Chuck said. She fell back into her pillows and began to weep quietly. Serena wiped her face with a towel and rubbed her shoulder. She closed her eyes and continued to weep. Suddenly, she felt cold lips at her cheek.

"I'm here love I'm here. We've got this." Blair cried out in happiness and threw her arms around Chuck. Her tears wetted his purple long-sleeved polo.

"You're here." She cried, squeezing his back hard as another contraction ripped through her body. Chuck kissed her lightly on the lips and stood back up.

"Of course I'm here. I wouldn't miss this for the world." He wrapped his hand tightly around her frail one and took his stand coaching. Serena smiled on the other side of Blair.

"Okay push Blair she's coming out fast!" The midwife coached. Blair screamed and lurched forward. Silence. All of the sudden, a scream pierced through the air. Blair froze in place as they lifted her baby girl in the air. Chuck kissed her neck quickly and joined her stare. Serena was crying as well. She blamed her hormones.

"Welcome to the world Brielle Victoria Bass." Blair whispered softly. She reached out for her daughter's hand cautiously. The baby girl reached out for her hand. A tear rolled down her face as she touched her tiny fingers. Brielle screamed as they carried her away. Serena kissed Blair on the cheek quickly.

"Way to go B. Two down, three to go." She joked, patting her shoulder. Blair smiled and laughed shortly. Serena decided to leave the happy couple to their new baby and to return to her husband. The midwife carried the tiny pink bundle back in the room and handed her gingerly to Blair. She pressed the baby to her chest and looked down at her. She had a beautiful set of hair, tiny little lips, piercing dark eyes. Chuck ran his finger along her tiny ones.

"Ten fingers, and hopefully ten toes." Blair kissed the baby's little forehead.

"She's perfect." She murmured, soaking in Brielle's features. Chuck hummed in content as he breathed in the scent of his wife and baby. He nestled his head into Blair's neck, pushed the gown aside a smidgen, and kissed her shoulder.

"You okay?" She asked, turning to look down at him. He smiled.

"My legs are completely numb and I'm covered in sweat, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Blair opened her mouth.

"You ran?" She breathed.

"Twelve blocks." He responded into her bare shoulder. A grin formed on her face. She kissed the top of his head.

"You're amazing." She whispered. He turned his head to look down at his new baby girl.

"I know." He responded with a smirk. She slapped his arm lightly and giggled. Brielle cooed loudly as Chuck rubbed her head.

"See? She already knows." He continued to stroke her head and smiled. Blair leaned further into Chuck.

"I know we couldn't decide between Brielle and Audrey, but I couldn't help but to pass down my crown to another B." Chuck looked up at her.

"I knew it was the right choice the moment it rolled off your tongue." Chuck said. She sighed and kissed him. She squealed when he gave tongued her and broke the kiss.

"I love your tongue." Chuck whispered into her lips. Blair pushed his face away and put her finger to his lips.

"Ah ah ah we're parents. We keep it G…well PG. It's good enough." A sudden cry pierced through the air and the parents shot back to the baby girl curled up in Blair's arms. The experienced mother rocked her back and forth and calmed her down. Chuck watched her in complete awe. Blair was a natural. She always was.

"_How do you know what to do? You handle him like he's your fifth child." Chuck noted in awe as he watched a tired Blair, clad in his boxers and his St. Judes sweatshirt bounce their week-old son up down on her shoulder and pat his back. She looked up from her shoulder and smiled._

"_It comes naturally. It's motherly instinct." She murmured. She planted a kiss on Henry's fluffy head and started humming a Coldplay song to him. Chuck continued to watch in awe, a small smile planted on his tired face. He would never get tired of this._

Brielle slowly stopped fussing and looked up at her parents intently. They stared back down at her in complete awe. They could create something so perfect, innocent, and pure. And not one, but two. Chuck wouldn't have his life any other way. With the birth of Brielle came a fullness that even overcame the fullness he felt when Henry was born. This was something new.

It was _completeness_.

* * *

"It's a pretty little girl! Brielle Victoria Bass. Six pounds, eight ounces." Serena announced, walking into the waiting room. Everybody cheered and smiled. Although there was a lot of commotion, little Henry did not wake up from his sleeping place on his grandmother's lap. He still had the balloons clenched in his tiny fists. Dan opened his arms and Serena gladly took a seat in his lap. He groaned overdramatically at her weight on his legs and she slapped his arm hard.

"When can we go see her?" Nate asked.

"In about a half hour. Let's give them some new time with the baby. Also it gives Henry a little more sleep." Serena responded. Nate looked over at his godson and smirked.

"A heavy sleeper. Just like his father." Lily nodded in agreement and stroked the hair out of his face. She rubbed his back over his New York Giants sweatshirt and smiled.

"Is Lola coming?" Serena asked, biting into a granola bar Dan had brought her from the Bass townhouse.

"Yeah she's coming out on the next flight. You know her and babies." Nate said with a small laugh. Serena grinned.

"Yay I can't wait to see my sister! I haven't seen her in ages!" Nate shook his head.

"Last month is ages?" Nate asked with a smirk. Serena gave him a pouty face.

"It's ages when you're away from someone you love. Plus I'm pregnant so months go by _extremely _slow." Dan wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Have you started to plan the wedding yet Nathaniel?" Lily asked. Nate sighed.

"Once we can permanently move to New York and actually sit down and have a meal together." Nate said with a small laugh. Serena held her finger up.

"And after I have this baby and lose all of the weight thank you very much." She added seriously.

"We wouldn't want you going into labor in the middle of the wedding." Dan joked. Serena shoved his head into the wall and gnawed at her granola bar in content. Lily shook her head at the interaction.

This was going to be a very long wait.

* * *

Chuck walked slowly into the waiting room. He had to stifle a small laugh. Lily was half asleep stroking Henry's hair, Serena was passed out in Dan's arms with a granola bar wrapper clenched in her hands, Dan was sitting very uncomfortably with her on top of him staring at the wall across from him, and Nate was playing doodle jump. Nobody even noticed he had entered the room.

"Hello?" He said. Everyone practically leapt out of their chairs. Lily's small jerk caused Henry to awaken. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Nate dropped his iPhone on the ground and cursed lowly. Dan shifted Serena in his lap, who was still fast asleep. He knew he was going to have to shake her to get her to wake up, but he didn't have the heart to. He knew she was _beyond_ exhausted from the adventure. He didn't even know what she dealt with regarding Momzilla Blair, but he knew it had to be exhausting. He was getting tired just thinking about it. He turned to Chuck and offered him a shrug. Chuck nodded and smirked.

"Daddy." Henry croaked, stretching his arms out. Chuck walked over to the chair he was lying in and picked him up. He kissed his head and hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd come." He murmured tiredly. Chuck brushed his hair out of his face.

"Mommy and Brielle are asking for you." He said. Henry's face immediately lit up.

"Is Brielle my new sister?" He asked. Chuck nodded. Henry smiled.

"Can we go see them?"

"Of course. That's why I came to get you." Henry wrapped his arms around his father's neck and clung on tight. Chuck turned to the rest of the audience in the waiting room.

"Give us fifteen? I'll have one of us come get you guys when we're ready." Everyone nodded. Chuck turned to Dan.

"Take her home Dan. Neither of you look too comfortable." Dan shook his head and laughed.

"I'll help you man." Nate offered, standing up. Dan lifted her off of him slightly and groaned.

"We might need the whole hospital staff." Dan said. Nate shook his head.

"I'm a lax bro." With that, he lifted Serena up in his arms with no effort. Dan stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you going to stare at me or get you two a cab?" Dan got up and walked down the hall with Nate. Lily smiled at Chuck.

"Take your time darling." Chuck bent down and kissed her cheek before carrying his son to his mother and new sister.

* * *

"Mommy!" Henry screamed, wiggling to get out of his father's arms.

"Shhh easy now Hen." Chuck scolded lightly as he placed him on the floor. Henry crawled onto the bed cautiously, eyeing the small bundle in his mother's arms. Blair smiled at him and held out her hand. He took it and she guided him to a spot next to her. He snuggled into the comfort of his mother's body and looked down at his new sister. Chuck pulled a chair to the other side of the bed and looked at his perfect family.

"Is this Brielle?" He asked softly. Blair turned to look at him.

"No it's just another baby the nurses gave me to hold." Henry giggled lightly and Blair pressed her nose to his and joined him. Blair sighed and stroked Henry's arm soothingly with the arm she had around him.

"Brielle Victoria Bass, this is your big brother Henry." Blair murmured. Brielle made a soft clicking noise in her sleep.

"Mommy she's sleeping. She can't hear you." Blair smiled.

"Babies hear everything love. And they also know who people are by their smell. So even though her eyes are closed, she knows who is around her." Henry looked at her in awe.

"That's awesome. It's like a superhero power." Henry exclaimed. Blair laughed lightly and nodded.

"I guess you could call it that." Blair responded. Brielle started to move and her arm came out of the blanket. Henry reached for it cautiously. Blair nodded and gave him permission. He watched in amazement as her tiny fingers clenched his bigger ones.

"Nice to meet you too Brielle." Henry joked. The small baby opened her big brown eyes and took in her big brother for the first time. Henry giggled.

"She's so small Momma."

"You were that small too." Chuck remarked. Henry looked over at his father.

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"Well you were a _tad _bigger. A couple pounds worth." Blair said, laughing slightly at the memories of her complaining about how big she was when she was pregnant with him.

"How much?"

"Well Brielle is only six pounds four ounces. You were eight pounds nine ounces." Chuck recalled. Henry's jaw dropped.

"That's a lot bigger!" He exclaimed.

"It's not that much when you look at babies. They're all small." Blair said. They all returned their gaze back to the newest addition to the family, who still had a tight grip on Henry's hand. Blair looked over at Henry.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Henry shook his head.

"I'll drop her." She smiled.

"No you won't. You can't when you are sitting down anyway. Here I'll help you. Hold your arms like this." With her free hand she moved Henry's arms into the appropriate position. Then she slowly transferred Brielle into his arms. The baby made a loud cooing noise as she adjusted to a new pair of arms. Henry smiled and looked down at her. Blair and Chuck watched on in wonder.

"I can't believe she was just in your tummy Mommy." He said. Blair laughed and brushed Brielle's soft hair out of her face.

"Me either. And that I got her out of me." Blair joked. Henry looked up at her nervously.

"How did she come out? Did you get cut open or did you push her out your private part?" Henry asked. Blair's head shot over to Chuck's. He shrugged.

"He was curious." Chuck defended. Blair turned back to her son and smiled faintly. She didn't want to make her son upset.

"I…pushed her." Blair answered. Henry wrinkled his face.

"Ew." Henry moaned. Blair cocked her head.

"I had to get her out somehow." Henry bent down and kissed Brielle's tiny forehead.

"I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever. We're going to go to the zoo and have sleepovers and maybe I'll even play dolls. But only maybe." Blair rested her lips on the top of her son's head and looked down at her daughter in his arms.

"I love you sissy." He murmured, bending down and holding her close. Blair smiled and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Henry looked up at her.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" He asked. She kissed his cheek and sighed.

"I just love my family."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :) Sorry it took me so long to update. I was home sick from school today and decided to write. **

**The next chapter will come soon. I've already started writing it. It's Brielle coming home. But if you want any other moments, leave them in a comment! Monkey will be in it too don't worry ;)**

**R&R! You guys are great with that and I'm so so thankful. Anons too.**

**XOXO, Becca**

**{btw follow me on Twitter RauhlPrincess if you have one. At reply me too! I love it!}**


	10. Homeward Bound

**To answer some people's questions about her name, Brielle is Bree-elle. Like Gabrielle :) My teacher in 8****th**** grade named her baby that and I absolutely love the name.**

* * *

"Alright Miss Brielle are you ready to come home?" Blair cooed as she buckled the last strap in. Three days later the Basses were bringing home a brand new baby. It seemed surreal to her. She felt like they were just bringing home Henry yesterday and not knowing how to even strap him in to the seat. She smiled and bent down to kiss the tiny baby. Brielle looked up at her with her buggy brown eyes. The baby was clad in a pink ruffled onesie with her first white headband amongst her tiny strands of hair. Chuck came over and rubbed the small of his wife's back.

"The limo is out front." He informed her, kissing her cheek. She nodded and stood up. He swung Blair's overnight bag and baby bag over his shoulder and prepared to pick up the carrier when Henry came dashing in the room.

"Brielle is coming home!" Henry cheered as he stuck his face in the carrier and began to pepper her with kisses. Brielle started to cry and Blair pulled him off of her.

"Henry! Remember what I said about being gentle!" Blair scolded, pulling him by the arm. Henry ignored his mother's scolding.

"Can I carry her?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"No Daddy is. It's really heavy." Blair took the baby bag from a reluctant Chuck. She rolled her eyes at him and they both looked down at their baby girl, who was still crying.

"Don't cry lovie it's okay." Blair comforted, rocking the carrier back and forth. She tucked the blankets in and the carrier cover so they would not fall out. Brielle continued to cry. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long first month.

"She'll stop once we get moving." Chuck said as he picked the carrier up. Blair swung the baby bag over her shoulder and grabbed Henry's hand. The family walked down the hallway slowly as Blair was still stiff. She winced and Chuck wrapped an arm for support across her back. She kissed his cheek and snuggled into his broad shoulder. They made their way out to the limo and Chuck hopped in first and hooked Brielle in. Then he helped Blair in and last came Henry. The small boy climbed on his father's lap to try and see the still fussy baby.

"No Henry you have to sit in your booster seat." Blair said. She picked him off of Chuck's lap and placed him in his seat. He pouted and crossed his arms. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like when his sister came home one bit. His mother was crabby and his father was tired and already they paid only attention to her. It was like he was an add on.

Blair rested her head on Chuck's shoulder again and closed her eyes. She was tired beyond belief and knew she wouldn't be getting _any _sleep for the next couple of weeks. But at least she could relax a bit. Chuck was trying to calm Brielle down by putting his iPod touch on top of her blankets playing white noise. It was working. Her eyes were starting to flutter. Chuck smirked and rubbed her cheek with his pointer finger. She really was a cute little thing. Especially in her little headband.

Henry turned his gaze out the window. He didn't even want to look at his parents. It made him too upset. Things had been fine in the hospital, but what if when they got home it changed? He feared for the worst. Chuck saw his son was beginning to be upset and tore his gaze from the baby to him.

"Hen." He murmured lowly so that he didn't wake the baby or a half-asleep Blair. He ignored him.

"Henry don't ignore me." He turned and met Chuck's gaze. Chuck smiled faintly.

"After Mommy feeds her, you can help me put her to sleep." He offered. Henry shook his head.

"I don't want anything to do with her." He shot, keeping his arms firmly crossed. Chuck sighed.

"Your mother is really tired and overwhelmed right now. New babies are hard work. She was the same way when you were born." Henry looked at him sadly.

"All I do is make her cry. She hates me." Chuck looked down at Brielle and shook his head.

"No she doesn't bud. You just have to be extra gentle. You're a lot bigger than her and she gets scared when you get all over her. You'll learn as time goes on. Mommy and I had to with you too. Everyone has to learn." Henry looked down at the floor of the limo shyly.

"Hey." Chuck murmured, rubbing Henry's knee. He looked back up at his father.

"It's going to be okay. Things will go back to normal in no time." Henry tried his best to smile.

But he didn't know if he quite believed him yet.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Brielle." Chuck murmured. He placed the carrier on the table.

"Chuck! That could fall! Don't you know better?" Blair yelled, picking up the carrier quickly. Chuck rolled his eyes behind her back. Blair placed the carrier on the couch and sighed. She gave the hyper Monkey a quick scratch behind the ears before unbuckling Brielle and picking her up. The baby made clicking noises and settled into the crook of Blair's neck.

"She's probably hungry. I should feed her in the rocking chair." Blair said, bouncing up and down lightly. Chuck rubbed the baby's back and nodded.

"We have to show her the nursery Momma!" Henry said excitedly. Blair smiled faintly and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"Alright Hen show us the way." Chuck said. Henry smiled and bounded up the steps. Chuck and Blair followed close behind. Henry stopped in the middle of the room and threw up his hands.

"TaDa!" He yelled. Chuck smirked and led Blair into the room. Chuck swooped Henry up in his arms. Blair gasped. Over Brielle's crib was her name in white-painted wooden letters hung in purple ribbon. She smiled and turned her gaze to her husband and son.

"Daddy and I painted them together while you were at the hospital." Henry exclaimed. Blair walked over and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Blair murmured. She took in the beautiful nursery: the pastel purple walls, white trim, tan crib, small elegant silver chandelier, and purple sheets. It was always how she imagined it would look like. Brielle began to fuss again and Blair began to bounce up and down again.

"Henry why don't you go help Daddy and Dorota make some lunch while I feed Brielle?" Blair offered. Chuck placed him back on the floor.

"M'kay." Henry replied, dashing out of the room. Chuck gave Blair a look.

"I'll be fine. Go." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He kissed Brielle's head and then left the room. Blair sighed and watched him leave. She looked down at her baby and smiled.

"Is my little Ellie hungry?" Blair cooed, watching as her daughter opened and closed her mouth. She settled down in the rocking chair and closed her eyes.

_This _was a tiring paradise.

* * *

"Chuck! She's not latching!" Blair cried out in desperation. Chuck was immediately by her side. He bent down next to the rocking chair and rubbed Brielle's head with his hand.

"Did you try what the nurses told you?" Chuck asked. Blair pressed her lips together and looked away guiltily. Chuck knew that look.

"Blair." He murmured. She rolled her eyes.

"I may or may not have told the nurses I didn't want their grueling lessons because I already went through them once." Blair admitted. Chuck smirked.

"Henry was fine with it from the start. As all of us Bass men are." Blair shot him a glare.

"They didn't give you many pointers because he was already comfortable with it. Brielle obviously isn't." Chuck noted. Blair looked down at the baby in her arms and sighed.

"Why am I so stubborn?" Blair groaned. Chuck laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Because you're Blair Waldorf." Chuck answered to the obvious rhetorical question. Blair leaned into him.

"Bass." She corrected before closing the space between them. Right as their lips were about to touch, Brielle cried out.

"I'm sorry baby you're hungry aren't you." Blair cooed. Brielle continued to scream.

"Maybe she isn't hungry. Does she need a diaper change? Gas?" Chuck questioned. Blair shook her head and propped the baby on her shoulder.

"No I changed her before we left. She's just being stubborn like me." She rubbed the baby's back as she continued to cry.

"Like mother like daughter." Blair rolled her eyes and kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I want to feed you El. Why are you putting up a battle?" Blair complained. She shifted the baby back in her arms and positioned her. Brielle wouldn't have any of it.

"Try the other side?" Chuck suggested. Blair took his suggestion. All of the sudden, small feet padded into the room and a gasp was heard. Chuck and Blair's heads shot up from their gaze on their stubborn daughter. Henry stood in the middle of the room, his eyes wide open and mouth gaping.

"Mommy why is your boobie hanging out?" He asked. Blair immediately buttoned up her shirt and turned ruby red. Chuck hid a smirk behind his wife's shoulder. Brielle calmed down for the moment and clawed at the v-neck of her mother's baby blue long-sleeved shirt. Once he gathered himself, Chuck turned back towards his son.

"It's how your mother feeds your sister." Henry cocked his head.

"How?" Blair pressed her lips together and looked up.

"You know how Mommy dogs feed their babies on the Discovery Channel in that puppy show we watch together?" Blair said. Henry nodded.

"That way." Blair said.

"Oh." Henry responded blankly. An awkward silence lingered in the air.

"Well…lunch is ready. Dorota made your favorite: grilled cheese and tomato soup." Henry said. Blair smiled.

"Thank you love. Why don't you go down and eat? We will be down in a bit." Blair offered. Henry sighed and left the room. It seemed to him all his mother was trying to do lately was get rid of him so she could be alone with the baby. He climbed down the steps and threw himself on the couch. He started pounding the couch with his fists and screaming into the pillows. Dorota came dashing in and ran over to him.

"Mister Henry what are you doing?" Dorota asked, picking him up off the couch. He sighed and fell limp in his Nanny's arms. She sat down in one of the chairs and started to rub his back.

"Babies are gross and annoying. I hate this already." He spat into Dorota's chest. She sighed and rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"It's only the first day. Give her a chance." Henry shook his head into her chest.

"Your parents are adjusting to new baby too. Give it more time _kochanie_." Dorota soothed. Henry peeked his head up and pouted.

"Can I have my grilled cheese now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Of course."

* * *

_**November 13**__**th**__**, 2016 – 3:04 AM (3 days later)**_

A scream. A groan. Two groans.

"Chuuuuck." Blair moaned, patting her husband on the back tiredly. He flipped his head away from her.

"Just one more minute." He mumbled, half-asleep. She hit him harder.

"No. Now! She's going to wake Henry up again and he'll be grumpy in the morning. Just go." She pleaded. She felt the bed slowly shift and the space across from her grow cold. She sighed and flipped uncomfortably in her twisted sheets. The top sheet was on the floor from getting up so many times during the night. She and Chuck hadn't slept for more than three hours in the past three days. Brielle was a better sleeper than Henry was, but the struggle was still there. Now there was the added weight of the big brother to the equation. The baby's screams had woken up Henry the previous day and he was extremely cranky all day long. Balancing two children was what she had been feared it would be, but she knew she and Chuck would make it out in the end.

She just wanted the end to happen _now_.

She knew she was probably going to have to get up soon to feed Brielle, but every second of sleep she could get was one more minute of sanity. As she heard the baby's cries die down, she snuggled back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chuck was surprised to hear Brielle's cries die down before he had even entered her nursery. She usually cried until one of her parents got to her. Or _someone _did. Blair was very particular about parenting her own children and didn't allow for Dorota to come in until the baby was a couple months old. Chuck agreed with her. They wanted to be the parents there's weren't. Even if it was hard, they got through it together. Just because they could afford a nanny did not mean they had to succumb to it.

Chuck trudged into the nursery and rubbed his eyes. To his surprise, Henry was standing with his feet between the cracks of the crib holding onto the top of the gate. Monkey was at his usual guard position on the rug across from the crib, his head resting on the floor tiredly. Henry was looking down at his sister, clad in his blue silk pajamas, singing a song Chuck recognized right away.

_Moon river, wider than a mile, _

_I'm crossin' you in style some day,_

_Oh dream maker, you heart breaker _

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way. _

_Two drifters off to see the world _

_There's such a lot of world to see _

_We're after the same rainbow's end, _

_Waiting 'round the bend _

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me._

Blair always sang that song to Henry when he was little. She still did from time to time when Henry was upset or couldn't fall asleep. The scene pulled at Chuck's heartstrings. Over the past few days, his son had been hesitant about the changes going on around him. This was what he needed to see to feel calm that Henry was adjusting. Henry looked down at his wide-awake sister, who was looking up at him with buggy eyes. She really was a cute little thing. But boy was she annoying.

"Thank you for helping bud." Chuck murmured, wrapping his arms around his son's waist. Henry smiled and looked up at his dad.

"I got her to calm down!" He said happily. Chuck nodded.

"Maybe all she wanted was a little company. At three AM." Chuck joked. Henry giggled. Chuck bent over the crib and looked down at his daughter.

"Good morning my little munchkin. Were you having your brother sing to you?" Brielle scrunched her face up and moved her arm. Chuck smirked.

"You're a little attention seeker. Just like your Momma." Chuck said as he reached in to pick her up. He propped her up on his shoulder and rubbed circles on her tiny back. He reached down and rested his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"You're a great older brother Hen. I know it's hard." Henry smiled.

"I'm Henry Bass!" He exclaimed. Chuck smirked.

"Oh your mother is going to be _delighted_ when you start using that punch line for things." Chuck joked, patting his back. Henry hugged his father's legs and sighed.

"Is she _ever _going to sleep through the night Daddy?" Henry asked quietly, looking up at him. Chuck kissed the top of Brielle's head and noticed she was already falling back asleep on his shoulder.

"Don't you sleep through the night?" Chuck asked. Henry nodded.

"Well then she has to at some point." Henry swung back and forth, still holding onto Chuck's legs.

"But wheeennn." He whined. Chuck shrugged.

"Only time will tell. But I know that you and Brielle both need your sleep. So now it's time to tuck you in." Chuck patted his butt out of the room. Henry padded down the hallway and climbed into his bed. Chuck pulled the sheets over his body and tucked him in.

"I hope you're not expecting either of us to sing. Because I don't think either of us came prepared." Chuck murmured, glancing quickly at his half-asleep baby girl on his shoulder. Henry smiled.

"No. I'm fine." Henry responded, snuggling into his giraffe plush Leo. Chuck rubbed his back soothingly.

"I love you bud." Chuck said. He never thought he could say those words so easily. But he loved his family so much and always wanted them to know that. He kissed him lightly on the cheek. Henry smiled and nodded off into a deep, content sleep.

"Love you too Daddy."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter :) Next chapter will be more family moments and things will be more at ease. But Henry is still going to have his worries. Blair still hasn't really made up with him yet as she is kind of worn out by the baby, but you will see that next chapter. And I know the Blair/Monkey interaction was weak, but it didn't really fit well in this chapter (where I was going with it). So I promise next chapter there will be a better one. There are going to be 12 chapters to this I believe (counting an epilogue). **

**R&Rs make me happy :D**

**XOXO, Becca**


	11. Sibling Bonds

"I think she needs another blanket." Blair said, turning to go fetch another one. Chuck grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, she's quite bundled enough. Add another blanket and you'll strangle her." Blair rolled her eyes and put the baby bag on the end of the stroller. Henry came bounding down the stairs, clad in his black winter coat and his Addidas Sambas.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked excitedly. Blair shook her head.

"Where's your boot?" She asked him. He looked down at his leg and sighed.

"I don't need it anymore Momma." He responded.

"Yes you do. Go."

"But-"

"No if, ands, or butts Henry. Now." She yelled. He rolled his eyes and went back up the steps in a huff. She sighed and looked back at the bundled up baby in her stroller. She smiled faintly and rested her hand on the stroller.

"She's so beautiful." Chuck marveled. Blair nodded, looking at the little brunette-headed girl poking out from the pink and brown blankets. He kissed the top of her head.

"But this day is mostly about our eldest, keep in mind. He hasn't had a lot of time with his mother lately and it's really getting him down. He was so excited last night when we agreed to this." Blair looked up at him.

"I've been a horrible mother to him lately haven't I?" She admitted, looking back down at the ground. Chuck wrapped his arms around her.

"You've been doing the best you can. Juggling two kids is hard. Especially in the beginning." She shook her head in his arms and he brought her in closer.

"Brielle has to be fed, put to bed, changed, washed, rocked. Most of which is a joint effort but some of it has to be done by her mother. It's not your fault you have to attend to our daughter all of the time. Henry knows that. But it doesn't stop him from missing his mother and becoming just a tad jealous." As if on cue, the small boy came trudging down the steps with his boot.

"Can we go now?" Henry asked in a monotone voice. Blair pulled away from her husband and took his small hand in hers.

"Of course love. I'm very excited to go do our favorite activity again." Henry smiled up at her in happiness.

"I love you Mama." He said suddenly, latching onto her legs. She felt tears prick in her eyes as she rubbed his back lovingly. She would always be her sweet boy. Her first-born. The only boy she loved just as much as her husband.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

Chuck pushed the stroller along as Blair and Henry walked beside them hand-in-hand. They had decided to not bring Monkey since it was Brielle's first outing out and it would be too much going on for any of them to handle. He had put on his best begging face, but that had not been enough to sway Chuck. He was the one who would have to man the stroller _and _the dog, and he wasn't quite sure if he could handle that quite yet. He had mastered it with Henry, but he decided that his daughter's first outing should be as simple as possible.

"How is school going?" Blair asked him as she swung their linked hands back and forth. Henry twisted his mouth. She prepared for the worst. Henry was a sweet boy, but she feared he would be tempted to follow in the footsteps of his father.

"Well Headmaster VanHolt is really mean to me." He said. Blair looked down at him, concerned. She didn't notice Chuck smirking smugly beside them.

"I don't know Momma! He pulls me aside when I'm outside playing with Bradley, Mason, or any of the other boys and yells at me. He puts me in his office in a chair and makes me miss recess. It's not fair." He exclaimed, throwing his hands up at various parts. Chuck coughed loudly to hide his laughs, but Blair knew him better. Her head shot over to him.

"What's so funny? Do you know him? He's torturing our son for no reason!" Chuck smirked.

"I can't believe he still works at St. Judes. He was my headmaster in 7th grade I think but he moved down to the elementary school after my year. I swear it was only to get away from me." Chuck said.

"Well can you go in and tell him to stop treating our son unfairly just because you were obnoxious in your tween years?" Blair asked. Chuck looked at Henry.

"Are you sure you aren't up to a little trouble Hen? I mean I wouldn't be mad if you are. Actually, maybe a little proud." Blair tried to hide her smirk, but Chuck caught it. They both knew that if their son got into trouble it would be a good sign for them instead of a bad one. That he'd caught the scheming gene. Henry shook his head.

"No Daddy I swear on my mother's grade." He said seriously. Blair laughed.

"It's your mother's _grave _love and please don't swear on anything related to me let alone my grave. It's depressing." Henry let go of Blair's hand and ran (or more like _toddled_ with his boot) ahead to their destination. Chuck and Blair caught up to him after a minute. His face was lit up like a Christmas tree as he waited in anticipation.

Blair smiled and handed him the bread. He broke off a piece and began to feed the ducks. Blair crouched down next to him and bit her lip when her lower body began to throb. She pushed the pain away and threw the bread in the water. She felt Chuck begin to massage one of her shoulders as he rested the other hand on the stroller and pushed it back and forth. Nothing would ever calm Blair down more like feeding the ducks. Other than feeding the ducks with her family. Sharing her favorite place with her husband, son, and daughter was so special to her. Henry finished his slices and picked some more off of Blair's lap. She kissed his cheek as he rose and watched him giggle in glee as the ducks quaked and ate up the bread. She could never get tired of this. Chuck grabbed her underarm and helped her up, sensing her discomfort. She looked up and him and smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"You have the most beautiful soul. It's complex yet simple all at once." She furrowed her brows, still tilting her head up at him.

"Since when was Chuck Bass poetic?" He leaned down and captured her lips in his. It was the most genuine kiss they had shared in what seemed like ages. It wasn't quick so that one of them could go run to the baby or rushed before she cried out. It was perfectly timed and sweet. He pulled away and nudged the cold tip of his nose lightly against hers.

"Since I married the most beautiful girl on the face of this planet." She leaned back further into his arms and rested her hand on top of his on the stroller bar.

"So you're suggesting that on a planet beyond this, there is a lady that is prettier than me?" Chuck smirked.

"Maybe. But no one I could ever love as much as you." She sighed as he recaptured her lips in his. Henry cleared his throat loudly, causing them to pull away from each other abruptly.

"I let you have one soppy kiss. But two was where I had to draw the line." Chuck shook his head and Blair laughed lightly.

"Come here." Blair said, opening her arms and wiggling her fingers.

"No!" He shrieked as Chuck threw him up in the air and caught him back in his arms. Blair and Chuck both peppered kisses all over Henry's face. They had been doing this ever since he was a baby, but as he grew older he began to equate it to a type of torture. Deep down, Blair and Chuck both knew he loved the attention. Especially now that he had a little sister. He dropped the remainder of his bread on the ground and cried out.

"You made me drop my bread!" They both stopped and laughed.

"We have plenty more Henry and you know it." Chuck said. Henry smiled a toothy grin.

"Let me down." He demanded. Chuck placed him back on the pavement and he made his way over to the stroller. He heard little clicking noises and decided to look at his sister. She was bundled up in various blankets and a pink hat. Her little nose was getting pink from the cold, but her mouth was covered up. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes and moved her left arm from out under the blanket. She was almost a month old, but she was already very alert.

"Hi Brielle." Henry said, standing on his tippy toes to get a better look. The baby just stared at him.

"Do you know where we are? We're at Central Park! This is Mommy's favorite place where we feed the ducks. When you're older you can feed them too. But now you're just a tiny little baby." He grabbed her hand gently and she made more clicking noises.

"You seem to like to go out. Me too! When you're older we can come here a lot then and it'll be fun. And maybe when we're really older, we can come here by ourselves. Won't that be fun?" Brielle continued making her little noises. Chuck walked up behind Henry and peeked under the hood.

"Is she okay in there?" He asked. Henry nodded. Chuck reached in and adjusted the blankets so that her hand was tucked in again. She began to wail.

"I don't think she likes her arms tucked in Daddy." Henry suggested. Blair dashed around the stroller at the first sound of her daughter's cry. Chuck untucked her arm and she settled back down.

"She can't be held back. That's a good sign." Chuck observed jokingly.

"Or a really, _really_ bad one." Blair said. Henry wiggled his way out of his father's grip and grabbed his bread.

"Can we turn her stroller towards the pond so she can watch?" Blair turned it around and smiled. Henry turned back to face the pond and began to throw the bread in the water again. Blair leaned down to see Brielle staring at the water in wonder.

"She's very observant, just like Henry." Blair noted. Chuck wrapped his arms around Blair's waist.

"We make very _scholarly _children." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Like you made any contributions to that." Chuck scoffed and brought his lips to Blair's ear.

"I may not be educated in academics, but I sure am in the bedroom. And you're my favorite teacher." Blair slapped his hands.

"No sex for another two weeks Bass. Stop trying to feel me up and seduce me." Chuck kissed her cheek.

"You know you love it." He whispered. She pushed his face away from hers.

"Sometimes I question why I married you first of all, let alone bared your _spawns_." Chuck walked towards Henry.

"Because you love me." He said as he walked. Blair shook her head and went back to pushing the stroller back and forth slowly. She watched as he sneaked up behind Henry and tossed him in the air again. With a smile, she turned back to look at Brielle, whose eyes were fluttering shut peacefully.

* * *

"Can I help you and Henry with dinner tonight Dorota?" Blair asked as she padded into the kitchen barefoot. Dorota raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"What? You helped me cook up a storm when I was pregnant with Henry and you know how badly I want to be a homemaker for Chuck." She swung her leg around the stool, forgetting her stiches and yelped. Dorota was immediately by her side.

"Miss Blair-"

"_Mrs. _Blair." She corrected through gritted teeth. Dorota sighed.

"You should take it easy. Maybe nap would be good before dinner?" Blair shook her head.

"I'm fine Dorota. Sure I may be lacking on sleep, but I've learned how to normally function with it." Dorota gave her a look and she sighed.

"I also want to spend some motherly time with Henry. Chuck was right. I am neglecting him. It isn't fair to him at all. I thought maybe it would be nice if I made one of his favorite meals with him while the baby is sleeping." She looked down at the floor and began to massage her neck with her hand. Dorota replaced her hand and began to massage it hard. Blair yelped again.

"I forgot how painfully pleasurable your Polish massages are." She moaned. Dorota retracted her hand and spanked her butt lightly.

"Now up. Spaghetti doesn't make itself." Blair smiled and swung herself off of the stool.

"Mister Henry! Spaghetti time!" Dorota called. Henry immediately slid into the kitchen in his fuzzy socks. Blair eyed him knowingly.

"Henry…"

"It was being itchy and I want to relax!" Henry complained.

"Last time I checked sliding around the kitchen was _not _part of relaxing." He crossed his arms.

"But it doesn't even hurt anymore." He pouted. Blair sighed.

"Fine get over here. But tomorrow we are going to Doctor McChlelan and making sure you're telling the truth." He smiled in sweet victory and padded over to where his mom was standing. Dorota pulled a stool over and sat him on it. He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Are you helping Momma?" He asked excitedly. Blair nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course! But you have to be my guide." He grabbed the spaghetti package and the big pot.

"You put the spaghetti in the water. Here you can pour half and I can pour half." Dorota poured the pitcher of water in and Blair and Henry poured in the spaghetti. He hopped off of the stool and turned on the burner.

"Now we let it boil." He said in his best instructor voice. Blair laughed. Dorota brought over the spaghetti and adjusted the burner a bit before placing it on top of it.

"Now we have to wait a bit." He anxiously waited by the pot. Blair kept her gaze on him when all of the sudden, a cry pierced through the air on the baby monitor on the counter. Blair closed her eyes and exhaled.

"She hasn't even slept ten minutes." She moaned. Henry looked down at the ground sadly. Blair leaned off of the counter and walked past Henry.

"I'll be right back love." She promised, tapping his shoulder. As she went up the stairs, Henry turned towards Dorota.

"Dorota, why do babies always cry?" He asked. Dorota smiled as she poured out the correct amounts in cups for her special sauce.

"It's their way of communicating since they can't talk." He pondered that for a moment before asking another question.

"Will Brielle _ever _be happy?"

"Not quite kochanie. But she cry less as she grows." Henry sighed and rested his head on the counter. Dorota continued pouring the various ingredients quietly as she hummed a Polish tune. He could never understand her Polish like his mother could, but he really found it to be beautiful. He wanted to be bilingual someday. He already was almost fluent in French from being taught it since he was a baby. However, he still had a bit to go before he could call himself bilingual. He could have small conversations with his mother and Grandpa Roman, but not like they could have conversations with each other. He got lost in the beautiful rhythm of the language and the rapid speed in which they talked. He loved Paris more than anything and longed to go back to the chateau and the Eiffel Tower. He looked up at the Eiffel Tower painting in their kitchen and rested his head in his hands. He knew they wouldn't be traveling anytime soon with the cranky baby. When they were just the three of them, Blair and Henry accompanied Chuck on a couple of business trips. He always loved having his parents to himself in various fun places.

But everything was different now.

* * *

Blair padded into the room five minutes later bobbing the cranky baby up and down on her shoulder. She smiled.

"It already smells good Hen." He turned around and offered her a small, weak smile. He was really looking forward to cooking with his Mom and then annoying Brielle had to ruin it like she always does. Blair sensed his mood and shifted Brielle on her shoulder so she could use one arm.

"Which ingredients do I mix together?" She asked. Henry smiled and hopped back up on his stool.

"These two." He instructed. He reached over and grabbed a whisk and handed it to Blair.

"Here you hold the bowl for me and I'll stir." He complied. After she mixed for a minute, she tapped the whisk on the edge of the bowl and Dorota placed it in the sink. Brielle watched on observantly from her perch on her mother's shoulder. Blair kissed her tiny head and rubbed her back.

"Miss Blair, why don't I do rest and you guys go wait by fire?"

"Are you sure?" Blair asked. Dorota smiled.

"I have been the primary cook in both the Waldorf and Bass households for years." Blair rolled her eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Henry skipped after his mother. She settled down on a pillow on the floor in front of the fireplace and cradled Brielle in her arms. Monkey settled down next to her, resting his paws in his hands. He had been very protective of Henry when he was born, and this baby was no different. Brielle fisted at her mother's shirt and gurgled.

"Hi little mama. You just wanted to be held didn't you? You like attention just like me." She kissed her on the forehead as Henry plopped down next to them. Blair kissed him on the cheek and offered him a spot to snuggle up against her.

"When's Daddy coming home?" Henry asked tiredly. Blair brought the burping rag that had been on her shoulder to Brielle's cheek to wipe her.

"Soon. He had just had to run to the office real quick and make sure Uncle Jack and Mr. Walls had everything under control." Henry rubbed Brielle's tummy gingerly.

"I can't get over how tiny she is." Henry murmured. Blair smiled.

"Even though you were a big baby, you were always so small and fascinating to me because I was a first-time mommy." Blair reminisced.

* * *

"_Chuck-" Blair began, looking down at their perfect son in her arms. Chuck wrapped his arm around her blue-silk covered arm tighter._

"_What?" He asked softly. She ran a finger against the baby's cheek._

"_I can't believe how tiny he is. Just look at his little lips-" She touched his lips gently._

"_His hands all curled up, his tiny tufts of dark hair." She caressed the back of the sleeping baby's head. Chuck kissed her cheek._

"_The perfect combination of you and me." Chuck murmured. Blair nodded and snuggled closer to him. _

"_I'm so happy." She said simply, nuzzling her nose in his shoulder. He rested his lips on the top of her head._

"_I've never been happier." Chuck responded. Blair closed her eyes dreamily and felt the combined warmth of Chuck and the baby in her arms._

"_Just me, you, and Henry." She listened to the crackling of the fire and it started to put her into a deep sleep like a soothing lullaby. _

"_Forever and always." Were the last words she heard before falling asleep in the comfort of her husband's loving arms._

* * *

"You know I love you very much, right?" Blair asked as she drifted from the memory. Henry nodded slowly and looked down at the ground.

"I used to think I could never love anyone else but your Dad. Every second we weren't together, my heart was broken. And when we were together, my heart was so full I thought it would explode." She laughed shortly along with Henry.

"But when I first looked into your beautiful brown eyes, I fell in love instantly. I have never fallen for someone so quickly. Not even Daddy. In fact, it took me a little while to get the guts to make a move." Henry smiled. Blair remembered something.

"Dorota!" She called. Dorota was immediately in the living room.

"Take baby?" She asked.

"No she's fine. I need you to get my laptop for me."

"Of course Miss Blair. Your Dell?" She nodded. Dorota quickly scurried up the steps and came back down with the laptop. Blair grabbed it with her free hand and placed it on a pillow in front of her.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said. Dorota smiled.

"Dinner ready in five!" She reported as she left the room. Blair propped Brielle up so she was half-sitting so she had better access to the laptop. She clicked around on her desktop and opened a folder labeled 'Henry'. She silently thanked herself for sorting the various months in different folders or else it would be nearly impossible to find one picture out of the hundreds she had on there. She clicked on the first month folder and found the video.

"I want to show you something very special to me. I'm not going to lie, at the time I _totally _did not want your Uncle Nate recording this, but your father wanted it and they both knew I'd want it someday. But as you know, having babies is very painful and does not make me very pleasant." Henry giggled and nodded.

"I'm going to skip through the coming out part because there is some no-no language in there and I'm not proud of myself in those moments to say the least. Plus it's kind of disgusting, especially for little eyes. So I'm going to skip to the part where you're in my arms." She dragged the touch pad through a long period of birth and finally found the part where Henry's first cry was. She clicked play and the memory started to unravel itself. She hadn't watched this video in ages, but she was already tearing up over it.

Henry watched as his father's eyes grew large and his mother started bawling as he was set in her arms. She looked down at him with tear-filled eyes with so much love. He was beginning to tear up himself. He now believed his mother's words more than everything. It was playing out right in front of his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek. Blair smiled through her already fallen tears and thumbed his single one away.

"Why are you crying love?" Blair asked. Henry shrugged

"I don't know really." She laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you see what I mean now?" He nodded and hugged her arm.

"Did you do the same thing when Brielle came out?" He asked into her arm.

"Well we didn't record hers. It was similar, yes. But in this moment you're watching right now, you have to remember it was the first time I was a mommy. Hours before, I was just a twenty-three year old fashion designer married to the business tycoon Chuck Bass. But in that moment, I was a _mother._ That's an entirely different feeling. You'll see when you become a dad for the first time. But that's not for a very, _very _long time." The video zoomed in closer on Chuck and Blair's smiling faces as they took in their son. Chuck kissed Blair's cheek in the softest and most loving of ways. Henry swore that he had never seen anyone so in love as his parents. Sure they had their moments: they got in fights, disagreed, said things they didn't mean. But at the end of the day, Chuck loved Blair. And Blair loved Chuck. He was always hearing various bits and pieces of their journey as a couple.

And he was proud to be a part of something so _special_.

* * *

Chuck closed the _Goodnight Moon _book and placed it on the end table. He took in the sight in front of him. Henry had his head rested against the backboard of the bed fast asleep. In his arms, he held his baby sister protectively. She was asleep too. Her long feeding and bath had worn her out, for the joy of both Chuck and Blair. He was almost afraid to move her out of Henry's arms and into her crib. She looked so comfortable and peaceful in the small boy's arms. More terrifying was moving his sleeping wife to their bedroom. He swore he had torn both of his legs carrying her pregnant body around, but he never complained. He didn't have to deal with half of the stuff she did during pregnancy, so he was willing to pamper her and make her more comfortable in any way he could. She had her head rested next to Henry's on the headboard, but it had slid down to rest on top of his. They had all been so tired when they snuggled down for their first bedtime story since Brielle was born that he had predicted this would be the outcome. The baby was out first, Henry following quickly after, and then about a page or two from the end, Blair went down. Even Monkey had fallen asleep on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Henry had been so excited to include Brielle in story time and was even more excited to hold her. Chuck was surprise at his sudden change of attitude. The day with Blair really paid off. She had told him while he sat massaging her feet as she nursed that she had shown him his birth video. He concluded that the video was probably the final puzzle piece for his son to see the full picture. No matter how many babies came into the family, he would always be their first and loved as much as all of his siblings. He had a special place in the family and finally found himself honoring it. He was taking his big brother role more seriously now and Chuck was interested to see how this was going to play out as Brielle grew. Sure he knew they'd probably get in a lot of fights and would hate each other from time to time. But they were siblings. Even though he didn't know much about siblings since he never had them, he saw it in front of his own eyes with Eric and Serena. Siblings have a bond like no other. Even with his step-sister and brother he found a different relationship than he had ever had before. It was organic, unique, and stronger than any other force. He could even argue it was stronger than a bond between lovers. Lovers can part forever, but siblings can't. You can never speak to each other again, but you'll always be connected. Lovers share no blood connection, no shared life-long connections, no unified spirit. They are just two people who collide to create a burst of color. He knew his love with his wife was unique and maybe was as strong or stronger than sibling love, but he knew his son and daughter would always be connected.

He smiled to himself and shifted Brielle into her arms. He thanked god that she only stirred and didn't wake up. He bobbed her up and down gently as he walked down the hallway and into her nursery. Setting her down in her bed on her tummy, he murmured sweet nothings to her. With a small pat on the butt, he kissed her goodnight and pulled her blanket over halfway over her. Her tiny fingers gripped the padding of her bed and she made a couple clicking noises. Chuck smirked.

"Sleep tight my baby girl." He whispered. With that he turned and padded back down the hall to Henry's room. He looked back at his wife and son and determined his options. He made his choice and went to Henry's side of the bed. His son seemed lifeless in his arms as he tucked him in under the covers. He truly was a heavy sleeper. Chuck then moved on over to Blair. He kissed her on the cheek softly before reciprocating the action. Blair stirred in her sleep, but adjusted to the pillow and snuggled into her son. He smirked. Only she could fit in a single bed with her son. She was the tiniest thing ever. He kissed them both on the cheek once more.

"Sleep tight my other loves." He turned out the light with a click and left the room. He slowly clicked the door shut. He had remembered Blair had pumped bottles in the fridge, so he could indeed give her a night of rest. Since they had gotten Henry's walls soundproofed, it only seemed reasonable to keep Blair in there so that her motherly senses wouldn't wake her up. Tonight was going to be his night. He made his way back to their bedroom and settled into his own bed. It felt so empty without Blair's warm body wrapping perfectly around his. He hugged the body-length pillow and sighed. After a few moments, a cry pierced the air. He moaned into his pillow.

It was going to be a long, _long_ night.

* * *

**One more regular chapter left and then an epilogue! I know this chapter is kind of skippy, but I wrote it in all of the free time I had. I hope you liked it anyway! I made it extra long to make up for the long time it's taken me to update. I'm going to try and update every single story of mine this week as long as time permits because I am injured and don't have to go to Winter Track practice! So stay tuned…**

**(THE FINALE IS NEXT WEEK. LEMME DIE. LIKE- I AM ACTUALLY ALREADY DEPRESSED.) **

**R&Rs are so loved. Thank you all for being such good ones for this story. You don't know how much I truly appreciate them.**

**XOXO, Becca**


	12. Ensemble Pour Toujours

**Sorry it took me so long to update…I'm taking this a lot harder than I originally was expecting. Gossip Girl was such a big part of my life since I was twelve in middle school and struggling so much with bullying and so many other things. From going to set to meeting new friends, the show has really given me some great memories and I will never, ever forget it.**

**I had to laugh because I kept getting so many following emails for this story. I guess we are all pretty depressed…**

**Well, here I present to you the next chapter of Oh, Brother! This will probably be the last chapter before the epilogue, but there is going to be a sequel called "Henry and Brielle" I think. Unless I think of a more creative name haha. Anyways, here is the next chapter…**

* * *

_**4 months later…**_

"Mommy!" Henry screeched from the living room. Blair darted to his side as fast as she possibly could. The babies were screaming on the blanket. She crouched down and picked up Brielle.

"What happened?" She asked, kissing Brielle on the head and bouncing her up and down. The other tiny baby continued to scream on the floor. Blair hopelessly sighed.

"I went to go get a toy for Brielle to chew on and then they started screaming!" He exclaimed. Blair crouched back down and transferred Brielle to Henry's arms. She picked up the other baby and rocked her back and forth.

"You just want your Mommy don't you Sawyer." Blair cooed, rubbing the baby's small tufts of dark hair that she knew her mother was secretly praying would fall out. At two months old, Sawyer Rosalind Humphrey was already in the spotlight. Being the daughter of a notorious writer and socialite mother put a great deal of the spotlight on her. Dan and Serena wanted to give her the most normal life possible. Blair knew Dan wanted them to move away from the Upper East Side and that it was constantly lingering in the air in their cozy condo right across the Brooklyn Bridge, but he knew his wife would never move. Although she had such a terrible time growing up on the UES, it made her stronger and well shaped in the end. He also knew he couldn't argue with her given he was involved in one of the biggest parts of her pain. They had named their daughter after Twain's character. Although Serena hated the book, she respected her husband's literary roots and loved the uniqueness of the name. She immediately fell in love with her daughter the moment she set eyes on her. Similar to Chuck needing to have a son, Serena needed a daughter. She hadn't known the gender until she was born. When the doctor announced that it was a girl, she knew it was all meant to be.

"Henry can you sit with Bree while I call your Aunt Serena? She was supposed to be here an hour ago! And we still have to pack!" Blair stood back up, bounding a tired and cranky Sawyer up and down.

"But how do I calm her down?" Henry asked nervously. Brielle was trying to wriggle her way out of his arms and screaming. She grabbed her purple pacifier off of the endtable and shoved it in. The screaming was muted, but she was still determined to wiggle her way out of her big brother's arms.

"That will do for now. Bounce her up and down a little and hum lowly. When your dad does that it usually works." Blair instructed. Henry took his duties as an older brother very seriously. She never had a problem leaving the baby with him. At first, he had a lot of animosity towards the baby, but quickly grew fond of being in the older brother position. He was more helpful than Blair could have asked for. She even missed his help while he was at school.

Blair padded into the kitchen and grabbed the house line. She tapped a couple quick times on the touch screen and was soon dialing her best friend's number. It went into messaging after a few rings.

"_You have reached the phone of Serena Humphrey, formerly Van Der Woodsen. Sorry I missed your call. If you are calling for business reasons, please press one. If you are calling for personal reasons, please press two. Thank you and have a wonderful day."_

She hit the two and rolled her eyes. She looked down at Sawyer on her shoulder, who was drooling down her dress. She picked up a blue cloth from the counter and balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Serena, it's Blair. Well you probably know that. Anyways, I have your daughter in case you've conveniently forgotten and she's getting extremely cranky. Also I would like to kindly remind you that I am due on a flight tonight and have two children to pack for-" Blair stopped abruptly and ran a finger over a scrape on Sawyer's forehead. She had not seen it before because the baby's head full of Humphrey-hair had been covering it. The baby started to scream again, causing her to remove her hand quickly.

"See? That's your daughter calling for you." She held the phone up to Sawyer's mouth and smirked.

"So get your little tush over here before I explode and Henry is left to take care of two infants. Kay thanks. Au revoir!" She clicked the phone off and placed it back in the receiver. She turned her attention back to the scrape on the baby's forehead. It looked like a scratch, no doubt. It looked like the kind of scratches Henry had given himself as a baby. Blair finally had to get onesies with gloves attached to them because he would scratch himself up so bad. She was not familiar with that being a first-time mom. With Brielle however, she had the onesies ready and the tricks down. Out of all of the places to scratch, Blair found it strange that she had knicked herself on this particular spot of her forehead. It was a little ways out of her reach. Especially for being a baby of her size and age. Plus she remembered Serena telling her that she had just cut her nails. She furrowed her brows in confusion and stroked Sawyer's head again. Then it hit her.

_Brielle._

Blair laughed and shook her head. Brielle and Sawyer had their first catfight after only two months as friends. It could only go downhill from there.

"Get used to it Soy. You're going to have a lot more of those. Maybe even some Field Hockey stick dents." Sawyer grasped Blair's neckline tightly and closed her eyes.

"But in the end, Brielle is going to be your sister. And you'll love her until the end of time, no matter how many fights you get into. You're the next S and B." Blair smiled and kissed her forehead. They hadn't even realized the connection until Blair shared her revelation in the hospital room.

* * *

"_Sawyer, S? Really? It sounds like something a bohemian couple living in Montana would name their kid. Or those celebs who think they have to name their child uniquely or else they won't have their candid shots at the playground in People." Serena smiled and looked at her daughter in her godmother's arms._

"_I think it's pretty. It's the perfect mixture of Dan and me. It just fits." Blair scrunched her face._

"_More like Dan. You were not one for the liberal arts." Serena rolled her eyes._

"_Okay so naming your child after your husband's alter ego slash alias is the way to go? Mine as well have named her Sabrina then." Blair's head shot up from the baby in her arms._

"_Hey it was creative. Chuck wants his son to be everything he wanted to be in life. Plus it is a good throwback to Audrey in Charade." _

"_Exactly. I want Sawyer to be the same. I want her to be exposed to both of her parent's worlds and be comfortable in each. Then she can make a decision of where she belongs. Her name is relaxing and free. And that's…what I wanted to be. In the most literal of senses." Blair shrugged and turned her attention back to the baby. Sawyer looked up at her with her deep brown eyes and moved her mouth slightly. Blair smiled._

"_She is pretty damn cute though." Blair murmured. Serena threw her pink baby blanket at her friend's head._

"_Language Auntie. Language." Blair threw the blanket back at Serena and sighed._

"_Sawyer and Brielle, Brielle and Sawyer. I think it goes." Serena added. Blair gaped as her eyes widened. _

"_S and B." She breathed. The corners of Serena's mouth turned into a wide smile._

"_I didn't even realize that…" Serena murmured. Blair smiled, bouncing the baby lightly up and down._

"_The next generation." Blair remarked with a small smirk. Serena giggled and fell back into her pillows._

"_We can only pray they don't turn out like us." Blair shook her head in response and looked back up at Serena. They smiled at each other for a moment before the door clicked open. Blair turned around to see her husband and daughter in her carrier, screaming her head off._

"_I need to go pick up Henry from preschool and our precious little angel wants her mother. Sorry to interrupt this genuine moment." Chuck explained. Serena laughed and Blair sighed loudly. She handed Sawyer to Serena and clicked a 2-month-old Brielle out of her carrier._

"_Shhh Brielle you don't want to scare your new friend off!" Blair held her up in the air and kissed her nose. Serena smiled at the interaction. Blair was such a good mother to her two kids. She made her so excited to finally become a mother. Brielle immediately calmed down when Blair got the bottle out and fed her. Chuck kissed his wife and daughters foreheads before moving over to his sister. _

"_She really is beautiful S. Congrats." Chuck kissed her cheek sweetly and Serena smiled._

"_Thanks C. Now go get that handsome nephew of mine." _

"_Will do." Chuck said on his way out. Blair began humming something to Brielle as she fed her and rocked her slightly back and forth. Serena had to shake her head when she got a closer look at the baby. Chuck had dressed her in a purple ruffled outfit, purple socks, and to top it all off, a purple flower headband. She thought sometimes he probably had more fun dressing her than Blair did. Brielle had more purple in her closet than Serena could have ever imagined, ignoring the fact that the baby had a walk in closet all to herself. _

_Brielle finished her bottle and Blair moved her to her shoulder to burp her. Serena suddenly had an idea._

"_B, we have to take their picture together!" Serena exclaimed. Blair cocked her head._

_"How are we going to get them to sit up in here?" She asked, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly. Serena's eyes darted around the room._

"_Let's just be in the picture with them. Then we can show the new generation!" Serena offered. Blair shook her head._

"_Absolutely not. I look like Lindsay Lohan right now after being by your side through labor at the crack of dawn. By the way, just going to thank you now for being with me during labor because I never realized how boring and awful it is until I was in that position." Serena smirked._

"_B please? Then we can show this to them when they're older." Serena begged. Blair scoffed._

"_Like they'll even appreciate it. They'll be too busy courting Archibalds and getting their eyebrows waxed." Serena retorted._

"_Blair, my daughter isn't even a day old yet and yours isn't even a year. It's far too early to be thinking about that stuff. Just please come over here." Blair sighed and wiggled over to be beside her friend._

"_Wait, who is even taking this picture?" Blair asked, turning to face her best friend. Serena shrugged._

"_I can ask one of the nurses!" She suggested._

"_Or you could ask me." Dan said, coming into the room with a tray of coffees. He walked over to Serena and kissed her lightly on the lips. _

"_Vanilla frappe?" She asked, grinning. He smiled._

"_Of course." He kissed her again. Blair cleared her throat loudly._

"_Brielle and I don't have all day to sit here and watch the Derena love fest. Get on with it Humphrey. And don't even think you're going to use Serena's iPhone. Our wedding pictures were so low-def I could barely stand to put them in picture frames. I only did after they were digitally remastered, of course." Dan rolled his eyes and pulled out his Nikon._

"_Alright girls, smile for the camera." He crouched down and snapped numerous shots of them. After he was done, Blair outstretched her hand and wiggled her fingers._

"_Let me approve of them before they get published on either of your darling blogs or worse, page six." Dan sighed and handed Blair his camera. She clicked through the pictures._

"_No I'm ugly here. And here. And here. Oh my god I look like you after a bar crawl in this one." Serena ripped the camera out of Blair's hands to prevent her from deleting any more pictures._

"_Don't worry, we'll have them digitally remastered." Serena said snarkily. Blair scoffed and sat back up. _

"_I have to go. The smell of coffee and Brooklyn is making me sick. Have a nice day." With that, the brunette and her spawn were out of there in record time. Serena and Dan both shook their heads and turned their attention back to their daughter._

"_You're just going to __**adore**__ your Aunty Blair." Serena murmured._

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Blair turned her attention towards the doorframe. Sure enough, Serena came dashing through it in the most Serena-like manner she could: blonde hair flying, boots clicking, eyeshadow smeared, and panting like she just ran a marathon. She leaned on Blair's counter and began to cough.

"Jesus S what happened here." Blair asked with concern. Serena looked back up at her and sighed.

"I was just chased by crazy _Inside_ fans." Blair started hysterically laughing.

"Don't you laugh at me! It was scary!" Serena defended. Blair looked down at Sawyer in her arms, still laughing.

"Your mother is insane Sawyer." Serena extended her arms for her daughter. Blair held her closer.

"You may want to shower first. It looks like you just ran a 5k."

"I think that might actually be pretty accurate. I mean, from Dan's office to here isn't much shorter than that." Blair reluctantly handed Sawyer back to her mother. Serena went from completely exhausted to all smiles.

"Hi sunshine! Did you have fun with your Aunty? I'm sorry I took so long. Your Daddy has a lot of cooky teenage fans." Blair rolled her eyes and walked around the counter.

"Explains why you didn't answer your cell." Blair remarked, opening the refrigerator. She got out leftover fruit salad and two forks. She handed Serena a fork and they both began digging in. Serena hopped up on a stool and held Sawyer on her shoulder with her other hand.

"You know, I've never gotten chased like this! Ever since the rumor about there being a second movie came out on TMZ, he's had people lining up outside of his Brooklyn loft office like they're waiting for the Queen!"

"More like waiting for the pauper." Serena plopped a strawberry in her mouth.

"Not so pauper anymore." She said with a smirk. Blair looked over at the clock as she gnawed on an orange.

"Ugh I still have to pack for Henry and Brielle for our flight at seven. Thank god I'm the boss' wife and we can make it later. I really regret letting Dorota go to Disney World this week now."

"I wish I could help you, but I'm sure I wouldn't pick out the right clothes or pack the right amount of underwear." Blair gave her a look and returned to picking at the bowl.

"Where's Chuck?"

"Work. He has to tie up things before we leave." Henry came dashing in the room with a worried expression.

"Momma, Brielle spit up everywhere." Blair groaned and dropped her fork on the counter.

"Be right back." She hurried out of the kitchen to retrieve her daughter. Serena's eyes widened when she saw Chuck sneak into the kitchen.

"What are you-" She started. He put a finger up to his lips and crouched behind the counter. Henry giggled and went to join him. Blair padded back into the kitchen.

"Henry I don't see where she sp-"

"Surprise!" Henry screamed, popping up alongside Chuck. She jumped up in the air. Serena laughed at the scene. Typical Bass family.

"Oh my god Hen you know better than to scare me like that. Especially when I'm holding Brielle." Blair scolded. Chuck made his way to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down beautiful it was just a practical joke." He met her lips with a gentle kiss. She deepened the kiss and hummed contently into his lips. Serena started to cough loudly and Henry joined in happily. They pulled away reluctantly and smiled.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Enough time to hear you stressing about packing. I would like to inform you that I took care of that late last night when you were passed out on the couch watching _Four Weddings_." Blair shook her head and grinned.

"You're too good." She said. He kissed her again. Serena clapped shortly two times and stood up.

"As much as I love you two together, I think I've had enough for today. Thanks for watching my daughter this morning and have fun in the city of love!" Serena said. She swung her bag over the opposite shoulder and kissed her now-asleep daughter on the head before heading out the door. Henry walked over to his parents and hugged their legs.

"Can we go now?" He begged, swinging back and forth. Chuck picked him up and positioned him on his hip.

"You and I are going to go on a mission real quick while your mother makes sure I packed everything correctly." Blair raised an eyebrow questionably.

"We will be quick I promise. The Bass jet is already ready for an early departure to Parie." Blair kissed both of her boys on the cheek.

"Well don't be too long." Chuck gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door with Henry.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what you did on your mission?" Blair asked sweetly, sitting up on the limo seat. They were on their way to the runway to depart for Blair's favorite city. Chuck shook his head.

"No Mommy. It's a surprise!" Henry piped up from his booster seat.

"I'll get you that new Wii game you want if you tell me." Blair bargained. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Really Blair?" She shrugged. Henry shook his head.

"Never. It's a Bass Boys secret." He said seriously. Blair laughed.

"What on earth is a _'Bass Boys' _secret?" She asked. Henry smiled.

"It's a deep secret that only the Bass' can keep."

"Well I'm a Bass." He smiled.

"No you're not. You're a Waldorf." Henry responded. Blair furrowed her brow.

"But I married a Bass." She said, holding her ring finger up to show her Harry Winston ring set.

"But you're not a boy." Chuck said smoothly. He was really amused by the whole situation. She shot him a death glare.

"I am going to expose your mission if it's the last thing I do." She said with a huff. Chuck smirked.

"Well, you can plot a scheme while we get settled in the jet." Chuck proposed. He hopped out of the limo and picked up Brielle's car seat. Blair followed out, taking Henry's hand. She flattened her dress and hopped up the stairs. Once everyone was settled, Blair whipped out a People magazine and snuggled in her pink blanket. Chuck took a seat next to her and extended the blanket over himself. She held her hand up to his face, her eyes still transfixed on the magazine.

"Can't a man snuggle with his wife?" Chuck asked, nuzzling his nose in her shoulder.

"Not when he's keeping secrets from me." She shot, flipping a page noisily. She didn't have the energy nor willpower to push him away.

"You always try to ruin my surprises and never succeed Waldorf. If you would just learn from the past, you would know that you're going to be that much happier with it in the end when you don't know what it is." He murmured into her shoulder, shutting his eyes. Blair huffed loudly.

"How do I know you didn't go see your stripper for a quicky?" Chuck gave her a quizzical look.

"…because I brought my son?" Blair sighed and threw her magazine down.

"I'm tired. Turn off the cabin lights." Chuck clicked the remote and the lights dimmed down. She snuggled into her husband's arms, silently thanked god that Brielle was fast asleep, and drifted comfortably off into sleep.

* * *

_**2 Days Later…**_

"Mommy Mommy there it is!" Henry squealed. Chuck threw him over his shoulder and he screamed with glee. Blair, Roman, and Harold came up behind them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blair marveled, looking up at her favorite landmark. She peered down at her bundle in the stroller. Brielle's eyes were wide open and darted around.

"Welcome to Paris_ fille_." Blair cooed. Brielle was clad in a ruby red outfit, including a red headband of course. She ran a hand against her pink cheeks and smiled. She knew it was going to be _hell _getting the stroller up to the top, so she was going to have to carry her. She groaned at the prospect.

"Let's go!" Henry cheered, pointing towards the elevators.

"At your service, Captain Bass." Chuck said, making his way towards the line. Henry giggled and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

Once they had made their way to the top, Henry dashed out and looked at the view. Blair and Chuck followed hand in hand as well as Roman holding Brielle and Harold. Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and kissed the side of her head. They made their way to their son and lifted him up. They both kissed his face in unison and Henry began to laugh.

"Let's get a family picture!" Harold suggested. Roman handed Brielle to Blair and Chuck positioned Henry on his hip. Just as Harold was getting ready to take the picture, Brielle began to cry.

"Oh Bree." Blair moaned, bouncing her daughter up and down. Henry turned to face his sister.

"Ree Ree, look!" He began to make funny faces. Brielle's cries died down as she looked at her big brother quizzically. He started to make noises which totally quieted her down. Blair wiped the tears off of her face and laughed.

"You're such a good big brother Hen." She said. He smiled. Chuck could have sworn Brielle was smiling too.

"Look Blair, she's smiling." Blair looked down and sure enough, she was. Henry laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Luckily for them, Harold was getting this moment on camera and Roman on video. Blair snuggled closer to her family and looked back at Harold.

"1…2…3!" Harold cheered. He snapped numerous photos of the family. When he set his camera down, Blair noticed Henry looking a little down. She knew exactly why.

"Roman, can you take Brielle back and we'll take some pictures of just the three of us?"

"Of course. J'aime ma petite-fille _(I love my little granddaughter)_." He cooed. Blair wrapped her arms around her husband and son. Henry had the biggest grin on his face that warmed both of his parents' hearts. They both kissed the sides of his head like the previous picture as Harold snapped photos. They all giggled after the third shot and fell apart. Blair smiled.

"Peu importe ce que je fais, je t'aimerai toujours mon petit garçon." Blair said happily, looking down at her firstborn. Henry smiled.

_(No matter what I do, I will always love my little boy.)_

"I don't know all of that French yet Mommy!" Henry complained. She patted his back.

"You'll get there." She comforted. He walked over to Roman.

"Can we have a picture? Just me and my sister?" He asked. Everyone smiled.

"Bien sûr!" Roman said, carefully handing Brielle to Henry.

"Of course!" Henry translated.

"See Hen? You're on your way." Blair marveled. He got a good grip on the baby and carefully walked towards the fence.

"Smile!" Harold said. Sure enough, both siblings had grins on their faces. Chuck knew this one was going on his desk.

"I love you sissy." Henry said, kissing her on the head. Brielle gurgled in response. The product from the mission, a Tiffany necklace with a small Paris charm, hung securely from the baby's neck. Blair had a similar one as well. It read:

_Ensemble pour toujours dans l'éternité._

Together forever into eternity.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chap! I thought the last chap before the epilogue should be in Paris to refer to one of the previous chapters :) Please R&R! It makes me happy!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	13. Epilogue

A twelve year old Henry sits on the edge of a patio looking at the beach when he hears footsteps. He doesn't even have to turn around to know who they belong to.

"Hello Brielle." He says with a smirk. She hears her exhale in defeat. She raises her baby blue dress in a lady-like manner and plops down next to him. Neither of them says a word for a while.

"Ryan's ticking me off again." She mutters, playing with the edge of her dress.

"What's new? He always does." She lets go of the edge of the Waldorf original and sighs. He slowly wraps an arm around her back and pulls her into him.

"I won't let any boy hurt my baby sister." He promises. She smiles dimly.

"Remember when I was five and we snuck into Auntie Serena and Uncle Dan's party at the Museum of Art? And that drunkard man spilled vodka all over the new party dress Mommy designed for me?"

"And I kicked him in the balls." Henry finished. They both erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Or the time that dumb Asian kid thought he was so much better at violin than you, so right before the concert I rubbed oil on his bow?" Brielle reminisces. They both share another laugh.

"I don't even think Mom and Dad were mad. In fact, I think they were proud of you. They just punished you to act like parents should." Henry says. Brielle smiles.

"Mommy always tells me I am the Queen B and everyone else should bow down to me. No one messes with my big brother!" She smiled a cheeky grin, causing Henry to laugh again. He brings her in for another hug and kisses the top of her head.

"No matter how much we fight or think we hate each other, we are partners in crime. I'll always protect you and you'll always protect me. We're Basses." Henry says with a small smile. Brielle holds her hand up.

"Secret Bass handshake?" She proposes. He holds his hand up to meet hers and they do their signature shake. After they're finished, they erupt into more laughter.

"I love you Hen." Brielle murmurs.

"I love you too Bree." He responds. She lies her head in his lap and he brushes the hair out of her face. And in that moment that he looks down at his precious eight-year-old sister, he finally understands what his Uncle Nate was trying to tell him years before about sibling bonds.

They are unbreakable.

* * *

Off in the distance, Chuck and Blair watch the whole interaction with smiles on their faces. They managed to give their children what they never had.

"I think they turned out alright." Chuck says with a smirk. Blair sighs and nestles into her husband's arms.

"Nothing can tear the bond of siblings." Blair murmurs.

* * *

Years later, he hands her off to Ryan. Well, his father does. But he gives them his blessing. The way her eyes light up around him reminds him so much of his parents, who are still as in love as the day they locked eyes at Victrola.

A story in which he doesn't need to hear again, _thank you very much_.

The day she becomes Mrs. Archibald, he is at a loss. No longer is she his little sister. She's now a grown woman about to be _married_. He knew his father should be the only one having these feelings, but he can't help to have them. It feels like just yesterday they were scheming under tables at galas and tormenting the masses. Now, she's a successful journalist and next in line to inherit the Waldorf multi-million dollar company. He can't help but to feel as though he is _losing _her. That now another man will protect her instead of him.

He walks in and sees her in the gown that his mother designed, and something wells in his throat. His mother is clearly crying as she ties up the last of the bustling. Even though she has more children to marry off, this is her little girl. His grandmother is there too, hovering over his mother to make sure she gets it right because even to this day, she doesn't fully trust her. Brielle turns her head to the side and looks in the mirror. She smiles smugly and flattens her stomach. His mother kisses her cheek and wraps her arms around her. She whispers something in her ear that causes both of them to laugh. Eleanor finally notices Henry in the doorframe and smiles. She walks slowly over to him and puts an arm on his shoulder.

"You're a good big brother." She tells him. He knows she is upset Cyrus could not be here to see his granddaughter get married, but she is the master next to his father at hiding feelings. He hugs her.

"He's with us in spirit." He whispers. She pulls away and offers him a small smile before leaving the room. He debates whether her ailing ears had heard him or not, but is pulled out of his thoughts when his sister starts walking towards him.

"You look dashing, best man." She mocks. He smiles, trying to get rid of the ever-existent lump lodged in his throat.

"You look even more." He manages to get out. Their mother interrupts their gaze.

"I'm going to go sit with the other two. Good luck baby." She kisses her daughter and squeezes her hand tightly. She walks out the door, leaving the two siblings alone.

"I know you're sad Henry. Unlike Dad and Mere, you are _terrible_ at hiding feelings when it matters most." She jokes, tears welling up in her own eyes. He looks down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Or maybe you're just like Mom and can see through everybody." She puts a hand to his cheek and pushes his head up so it's locked with hers.

"Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm not your little sister anymore. It just means now I have two beautiful men to protect me. Aren't I lucky?" She chokes on the word lucky and tears start spilling.

"Shhh don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." He thumbs them away gently and caresses his sister's cheek.

"I love you Henry." She says. He responds with a hug and an 'I love you too'. When they pull away, her hand is raised.

"Secret Bass handshake?" She asks, laughing through her glassy eyes.

"One last time before you turn to the Archibald side?" She shakes her head.

"I'll always be a Bass. Just like Mom will always be a Waldorf." He meets her hand with his and they do their handshake without a hitch. They are both laughing when Chuck peaks his head in the doorframe.

"Are we ready?" He asks nervously. Brielle kisses Henry on the cheek before taking her father's hand. He follows them out and takes his position in the wedding march. Right before the organ starts playing, he winks at Brielle.

"Good luck out there RiRi." He murmurs. She giggles.

"Don't trip on your way to the altar. We don't want a repeat." He does a small portion of the Bass handshake before walking out of the opened doors.

* * *

The wedding goes without a hitch. The food is great, the music grand, and the memories grander. Henry's favorite memory of the night was hands down dancing with his baby sister.

"Remember when we put spices in Uncle Dan's coffee and he practically had steam coming out of his nose?"

"Remember at your middle school graduation when we took Wren Numocker's name off of the list of graduates?"

Their dance was full of the 'remember whens'. It made him realize how many fun times he shared with his sister over the years. Sure, he had some with his other siblings, but it was always he and Brielle. They were the two oldest, the two wisest, and arguably the two best schemers in the family besides their parents. As the song comes to an end, Henry brings his sister in for another hug.

"When you were little, I didn't want you anymore because Mom was paying too much attention to you, so I locked you in a closet. Sorry." She gave him a weird look as her now-husband whisked her away for another dance. He stood in the middle of the floor, scanning the masses for a person to dance with. His parents were dancing together, smiling happily. His Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate were dancing together, for old times sake he guesses. Although he's never quite sure they've ever fallen out of love, even though they are both married to other people. His cousin Sawyer is dancing with her father Dan. His Aunt Lola is dancing with his Uncle Eric, for reasons unknown. Lastly, he finds his Aunt Jenny dancing with her husband Marc. There goes everybody on his list. Except for the one person he wanted most to dance with. She had left after the ceremony for a work emergency. All work emergencies with her modeling agency usually take ages. He sighs and turns to leave the dance floor when a hand stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" His heart stops.

"Jules." He says as he turns around. He crashes his lips with hers.

"Woah! I've only been gone two hours!" She giggles, scrunching her nose in the way that Henry loves. It was all of the little things he loved with her. He kisses her nose as he pulls them into a steady rhythm. He looks at her lilac bridesmaids dress, half-pinned brunette locks, Tiffany necklace, and most important, the Harry Winston ring glistening in the light. She's the most beautiful girl he could have ever asked for. He brings her hand to his neck and his hand to her waist.

"I love you Julia Bass." He murmurs.

"I love you too Henry Bass." She says with a smile. He leans down and meets her lips again for a gentle kiss.

He may not be the lead man protecting his sister anymore, but he would always be the man to protect his beautiful wife.

* * *

**Hope you liked the end of Oh Brother! It originally was just the tween Henry and Brielle interaction, but I felt like that was so short and wanted to add to it. And I also love to write next gen stuff :P **

**Now that this story is over, I will eventually start the sequel, **_**Henry and Brielle**_**. Or maybe a more creative title if you can think of it. All of those 'remember whens' will certainly play out in it ;) I just want to finish some of my other stories first as it gets overwhelming.**

**But please, R&R the end! Tell me what you think! Also, what stories you may want to see in the future! Your reviews always are appreciated and help me so much.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
